Benny's Baby
by Takarifan101
Summary: Benny never really considered the idea that his spell might actually work, and he certainly never thought about the consequences. Now he's got a whole lot of questions to answer. For instance why does he have a baby? Why is it named Eric? And perhaps most intresting of all: Why does it look so much like vampire they all know? Benny/Erica Ethan/Sarah -COMPLETE-
1. Snips, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails

A/N: I don't even know where I'm going with this. I mean I do, and this idea was blocking the flow of the other stories. For now let's leave it at this and assume it's done. If I decide to work on it it'll be a Benny/Erica fic with Ethan/Sarah on the side.

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 1: Snips, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails

Benny and Erica were fighting again. Ever since Stern's defeat the two of them had been at one another's throats and to Ethan is was painfully obvious they were trying to avoid their feelings. Today had started out no differently than any other day at Whitechapel. They were in class discussing a few leads on supernatural creatures when Erica walked in acting as superficial as normal. On cue everyone broke into their groups, Ethan and Sarah often went over the more technical stuff while the others, Rory, Benny and Erica, discussed, well whatever they discussed.

Today they were going over the possibility that the finals were really just a way to steal the happiness away from teenagers in an attempt to weaponize it. Ethan showed Sarah's the patterns he had found hidden in each of the questions, while he listened to bits and pieces of the other conversation.

"How are spells even made?" Sounded like Rory.

"…rhymes, a lot of them are based off of…." Yup that was Benny.

"You really think teachers are stealing happiness?" asked Sarah as she flipped through the papers. "These look like regular tests to me."

"Right here," Ethan motioned to every other word. "It seems like a spell."

"…are made of sugar spice and everything…." Definitely Erica.

"I guess," Ethan turned his head slightly; Rory was lazily floating above the ground. "If you ask me it seems like someone forgot to put some nice into the stew."

Ethan snorted and tried his best to stifle a giggle. Sarah gave him a weird look. He motioned for her to continued reading.

"Want to say that again?"

"You are a little mean," Ethan closed his eyes; leave it to Benny to say something like that to Erica. "I mean do you have to pick on everyone every chance you get?"

"It's not easy being popular."

"Really, that's your answer?"

"So what are boys made of?" asked Rory unaware of the impending argument.

"Ethan?" At this point Ethan had turned to watch the series of events unfold. He heard Sarah sigh and then smiled as she leaned to watch the conversation as well.

"Snips of snails and puppy dog tails," said Benny. "But if you ask me it sounds like something mean little vampires girls are made of."

"Oh and where do you get off saying that?" Erica was pissed now. "You're the one who poisoned the entire female student body with a love potion."

"How many times am I going to have to hear that before you get tired of saying it?"

"You destroy the school or bring some creature to life on a regular basis with your stupid spells!"

"At least I'm trying to get better! What about you? Going around feeding on the students like it's some kind of all you can eat buffet!"

"Magical moron!" Erica's fangs appeared.

"Blonde for brains!" Benny summoned a fireball.

"Enough!" yelled Sarah as she stood up. "Can't you just get along? This is getting ridiculous."

Ethan nodded in agreement. "You guys have been fighting a lot, especially lately."

Benny looked at Erica and crossed his arms, she did the same. It was one thing to argue with her, but to admit defeat when it came to his magic? Never.

"I'm out of here," said Erica as she strolled to the door. "Later nerds."

The door slammed shut.

"I'm made of snails and tails?" asked Rory as he landed on the ground. "That's so awesome!"

"No Rory it's just a rhyme," said Ethan. "Didn't you listen in health class?"

"But when it comes to magic, rhymes have more power than people give them credit for…" said Benny aloud as he tapped his chin. "E take notes in class for me, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait why are you ditching class?" It was too late, the Spellmaster was already gone.

* * *

It was hard to explain Benny's train of thought when it came to learning or creating new spells. To him the greatest way to learn was by trial and error, after all there was no greater experience than experience itself. Like most of his great ideas this one started as a little joke, and then built momentum as he went through his Grandma's cabinet of ingredients. Besides what chance did he have of such a small joke working anyway? He smiled to himself as he placed the bottles on the table. The house was quiet, which meant no Grandma asking him questions about what he was up to, or why he was home so early.

He started out with large cauldron of water, and wondered what to do next. He decided to follow the poem and it's several variations. He dumped several snails in, followed by slugs, frog parts and then finally puppy tails. The liquid turned a bright blue, and Benny bit his lip. Was this actually going to work? He plucked a piece of his hair and dropped it into the liquid; it was a golden blue color now. What else would he need?

Then it hit him, he pulled out a small seed and muttered a quick incantation. He dropped it in, and when nothing happened slumped against the chair. What had he missed? He thought it over and added biology to the equation.

DUH!

He darted up to his room, threw open the closet and began to search for the item in question. After a few minutes he found what he needed and returned to the bowl. With one final smile he dropped it in. There was a flash of light followed by golden smoke.

Benny coughed as he fanned it away, the bowl was empty. He shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time a spell had failed. He began to gather up his supplies when a new sound suddenly filled the room.

"No way," whispered the Spellmaster as he peered into the pot. Luckily for him he had friends like Ethan, Rory and Sarah who tended to go with the flow and asked questions after the fact.

* * *

The only person to notice Benny's absence on Friday was Ethan, and even he didn't put much thought into it. He sent his friend a text asking how he was and if he could get him something after school. The response:

**'Meet me at the park tomorrow at noon. Bring Rory and Sarah. I have something to show you, it's really cool. Don't bring Erica.'**

Now Ethan was curious.

* * *

Ethan buttoned up his jacket and looked up at the sky, while it looked like a nice day out it was rather chilly. A few moments later Rory and Sarah landed.

"So why are we here?" asked Sarah as she looked around. "Did Benny finally mange to perfect that mustache spell?"

"If he did I call first dibs on a mustache!" yelled Rory as he jumped up and down. "Ladies won't be able to resist the R-man with a stache."

Ethan laughed as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Benny said he had something really cool and important to show us."

Sarah seemed satisfied by the answer and took a seat on the bench. Ethan took a seat next to her while Rory looked around muttering about facial hair and becoming the perfect ninja. Exactly at noon Benny could be seen walking in their direction.

"There he is," said Ethan as he spied his friend. "What's that?"

"It looks like a baby carrier…" mumbled Sarah as she stood. "Is that a baby?"

"Who in their right mind would trust Benny with a baby?" Blurted Ethan as he stood up and ran over to his friend.

Rory oblivious to their conversation walked over to Benny and stopped. Inside the carrier was an infant.

"Hey guys," said Benny with a huge smile. He looked exhausted and had dark circles under his eyes.

"That's a baby," said Sarah without looking at Benny. "Where did you get a baby?"

Benny smiled and patted it on the head. "He's my son."

"Can I hold him?" asked Rory, Benny nodded. Ethan watched as Rory gently removed the child and took him in his arms. A moment later the vampire was floating in the air. "He's so cute."

"Can you not float," asked Benny looking nervous. "I don't want you to drop him."

"Relax," said Rory as he cradled the child gently. "I'm the only one here who passed the flour baby assignment remember? Your's was burnt, and Ethan and Sarah's was dead. Technically I'm the only one here with the ability to handle a child."

"Not true," said Sarah offended. "I'm a babysitter."

"Who somehow exploded her flour sack child."

"Oh yeah," said Ethan never taking his hands off the giggling little infant. "So… um… you have a son."

"Rory can you please sit?" asked Benny not listening to Ethan. "You're driving me insane."

Rory sighed and floated over to the park bench before gently landing. Sarah and Ethan leaned in for a closer look. The baby had dark blonde almost brown hair, with turquoise colored eyes. There was something oddly familiar about the small boy. Benny walked over and pulled a small beanie out his pocket.

"I didn't realizes how cold it was gonna be."

"What's his name?" asked Ethan at long last.

"Eric Weir," said Benny with a proud smile as he took his son from Rory. Ethan and Sarah exchanged a knowing look. It was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Eric Weir

A/N: I mostly wrote this story because it popped into my head while I was reading random fiction (and then I heard 'You'll Be In My Heart' on the radio). You see so many stories involving pregnancy but you hardly see past that and I thought this would be the best chance I had to test my own writing abilities. I didn't expect the first chapter to be greeted so warmly, and it kinda shocked me. Anyway here's chapter two, I've already scripted out an ending for this story and hope you guys enjoy this simple little journey. Don't forget to leave a review it means a whole to hear what you guys think, or any advice you have.

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 2: Eric Weir

"I didn't think it be this cold," mumbled Benny again as he placed his son into the carrier. He gave Eric a smile as he secured the beanie on his head. "We better get going, don't want you to catch a cold."

"Ok obvious questions aside," said Ethan as he watched Benny lean in and place a kiss on the infant's forehead. "But why is his name Eric?"

Deep down Ethan knew the answer, but he needed to hear the actual reason from his friend. Benny sighed as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I wanted to name him after his uncle, duh." Ethan and Sarah exchanged another look. "What?"

"Aw, you guys can't leave yet!" cried Rory with a frown. "I want to play with Eric more, can I least play with him at your house?"

"Sorry," said Benny with a smile. "But if I don't put this little peanut down for a nap he'll be up all night."

"Little peanut?" asked Sarah. "Who are you and what've you done with the real Benny?"

"I'm sorry but can I talk with Benny privately?" asked Ethan. Sarah nodded, and Rory let out a little whimper at being separated from Eric. A moment later the two friends were alone.

"Come on Ethan," said Benny already walking in the direction of his house. "It's cold out here."

Ethan ran to catch up to him the wind nipping at his face. "Ok, so where did Eric come from?"

"Remember how Erica and I were arguing the other day about what people are made of? Well I decided to put the rhyme to the test, I mean I had to use some biology too but this little bundle of joy was the result."

"And your Grandma?"

"She wasn't happy at first. In fact she was downright pissed when she discovered I had raided her magical items cabinet. When she saw Eric she practically melted, I honestly think she didn't ever expect me to have kids of my own."

"What about this baby stuff? You have a carrier, looks like clothes and diapers. There's no way you can afford this."

"We used some charms on my old baby stuff, its good as new. As for the diapers we're buying those, there's no way I'm using magic to clean those." He nuzzled Eric with his nose, the baby let out a squeal of delight. "Don't want you getting a rash now do we."

"What about school? Or your future, Benny this isn't a one day thing. This is a lifelong decision. I mean things will never be the same, ever. "

"You don't think I know that?" asked Benny with more force than he intended. When he saw the hurt expression on his friend's face he blushed. "Sorry, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I was talking with my Grandma and she's going to help me with him during the school hours. I know it's not a permanent solution, but it's the best I can do right now."

"What happens when you graduate? Or if she can't take care of him?"

"I don't know," said Benny as he looked down at his son. "I didn't really think ahead this time."

"Maybe you should consider-"

"E, don't."

"But-"

"Eric may not have been created through traditional means, but he's still my son. He has my DNA, and I love him. I won't give him up. I'll make this work, even if it means I need to get a job or miss a few days of school."

Ethan looked away ashamed for having even mentioned the idea. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I get where you're coming from E."

They walked in silence; the only noises came from around them and the occasional giggle from the baby. When they neared their street Ethan spoke up.

"Speaking of DNA, you said you used biology when you uh… 'created' Eric. If you're his dad, then who's his mom?"

At this Benny turned a bright red color, and from the carrier Eric let out a giggle. "Oh you know just me, no one else in this mix, nope."

"Benny, you have blue eyes, his are more of a turquoise color. And he has blonde hair; no one in your family has blonde hair."

"Ok, so maybe there's another person's DNA in here that doesn't belong. Who cares? Not me! Besides it's no one you know I swear."

"His name is Eric."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Erica's the mom isn't she?"

"Not my smartest naming choice."

"Benny," groaned Ethan as he covered his face with his hands. "I knew it, that's why you did want her to know about the meeting in the park."

"She doesn't need to know about this."

"You have a son now, if you think all of Whitechapel won't know by the end of the week then you're in for a big surprise. Rory knows, and if Rory knows something then it's bound to get out."

"He kept his secret identity as Pranksy secret."

"Until he told everyone."

Benny said nothing as silence fell over them again. He looked down, and couldn't help but smile at his sleeping son. "She doesn't need to know he has her genetics in him."

"I won't tell her, but doesn't she have a right to know? I mean he's as much her son as he is yours."

"I-I don't know."

They had reached Benny's house, and Ethan stopped at the porch.

"If you need anything just give me a call, after all I live next door. And congratulations, I'm not sure what to say in a situation like this."

"Thanks Ethan," said Benny as he opened the door and entered the house. His Grandma was still out and he let out a pent up sigh. If she knew he had taken out his son out, he shuddered at the consequences. He walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door. The blue bassinet next to his bed looked as good as new, when his Grandma wanted to she could perform some really awesome magic. He slowly pulled Eric out the carrier doing his best not to disturb his sleep.

"Shh, shh , shh" whispered Benny as he held him in his arms. He pulled off the beanie, checked his diaper and then gently lay him down. For a moment he just stood there, Eric was so small. Deep down he knew he shouldn't have taken him out, but being in the house was driving him insane. He thought about what Ethan had said, would keeping him be the right thing to do? Eric hadn't eaten in a while; maybe he should wake him up and feed him? How much was he supposed to eat? His Grandma had told him all these things, but being alone had suddenly unnerved him. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this...

He bit his lip uncertainly, and tried to figure out Eric's age. He was so little, and the circumstances far from normal. He could be four or five months or maybe even three. The only thing they knew was he wasn't in the first two, and to Benny that meant it was ok to take him out. It had been cold, what if he had gotten sick?

Eric started to cry and Benny did the only thing he could think of- he began to hum. After a few moments his son quieted down. He felt his heart suddenly swell with pride, and he took a seat on his bed. He opened his phone and found four new messages. The first was from Sarah.

**I've babysat babies before I know a bunch of things if you need help. Congrats.**

Next was Rory.

**If you need someone to play with Eric I'm here! And I don't sleep! EVER! :)**

The third was from Erica, and perhaps was the most shocking of all.

**Sorry for being mean to you the other day.**

She never apologized for anything, this was something entirely new. Benny thought it over for a moment and felt oddly warm. He sent back his own apology and a thank you. The last message was from Ethan.

**Like I said, I live next door. Congrats on becoming a dad.**

Benny leaned back in his bed and stared at the ceiling, he read Ethan's message again and then decided to test the words.

"I'm a dad."

He let the words sink in, and found himself smiling. He liked the sound of it, it felt right. Maybe, just maybe he could do this after all.


	3. When Erica Met Eric

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I'm not going to lie I haven't been in the writing mood lately. But I have scripted out the rest of the story and I hope you stay along for the ride. Don't forget to leave a review it means a lot to me to hear from you guys.

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 3: When Erica Met Eric

"Grandma it'll be fine," said Benny as he looked into the bassinet and smiled at Eric. "We were fine yesterday when you left us alone, isn't that right little guy?"

"But you weren't exactly alone now where you?" asked Evelyn as she watched her grandson stop and give her a confused stare. "That's right; you think I didn't know about you sneaking out to visit with your friends?"

"I know I shouldn't have taken him out, but being stuck in the house is driving me crazy, I'm a social creature. Besides I wanted them to meet him."

"It's not just about you anymore, you're a parent now. You have to think about what you do, and how it will affect Eric."

"Ethan said the same thing yesterday."

"Because he's a smart kid," she noticed to hurt look in his eyes. "I'm not saying that you're stupid, but you need to think before you act. Look before you leap."

"And when have I ever-?" He looked down at Eric and then at his Grandma a huge blush across his face. "Ok, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just think. You're lucky he didn't catch a cold considering how chilly it's been lately. I'll be back in an hour or so, and no magic."

"Wait why not?"

"Because the last time you did magic unsupervised you became a father."

There was no arguing that point. He watched as she pulled out of the driveway, and then lifted Eric out of the bassinet. He smiled as his son giggled and waved his arms back and forth.

"Time to eat," said Benny as he tickled Eric's belly. "Let's make sure you're clean, nothing worse than feeding you when you stink."

One diaper change later he was sitting on the sofa with a bottle in one hand and the baby in the other. He held it up and laughed at the infant's memorized expression.

"You are a small little guy," said Benny as he took a moment to just hold and appreciate his son. "But one day you're going to be awesome like me. Maybe you'll even be a Spellmaster, what do you think?"

Eric looked at him waiting for the bottle; Benny lowered it and watched as he sucked away happily. He had this dad thing nailed down.

Or maybe not.

Benny bit him lip in frustration as he looked down at his unhappy son. Despite the text messages and determination from the previous day the idea that was he was father suddenly seemed… difficult. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a dad? After all he was only a sixteen year old boy, who in their right mind wanted to be a dad so young?

"What's the matter?" asked Benny as he picked Eric up. "What's wrong little guy?"

For the last half hour Eric had been crying, and for the last half hour he struggled to find some way to calm him down. What had he done that could have possibly set him off?

"All I did was feed you, and put you down for a nap," said Benny as he took a seat in the rocking chair. "Was the formula bad? Or do you not want to sleep?"

And when was his Grandma going to get back? How long did it take to get diapers, formula and food for the house? When the swaying motion failed to calm the child he reached for the stuffed rabbit on his bed.

"Come on," said Benny as he made the rabbit dance. "Smile for Daddy?"

Eric continued to cry and Benny tossed it aside in frustration. He descended the stairs determined to calm his son down. Was it possible he was still hungry? He pulled a bottle out of the fridge, and held it up high. Eric began to cry harder and if it was possible louder.

"Why do you keep crying?" asked Benny as his voice suddenly cracked. He felt as though he was about to start crying himself. "What did I do to make you so unhappy?"

He shifted Eric into the crook of his left arm when he heard someone knocking at the door. He walked over to it and threw it open. Standing in front of him the chilly afternoon air was none other than Erica. She looked at him and then at baby in his arms.

"E-Erica?" asked Benny as he stared at her. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Sarah called me over to hang out with her while she babysat the dweeb next door. I heard crying while I was flying over heard," said Erica as she continued to stare at the baby and bottle in his arms. "Why do you have a baby?"

"This is Eric he's my… my…" Benny looked around and then smiled. "Cousin, we're watching him while his parents are away."

"Normally this is the part where I walk away and wonder why I ever stopped by, but you obviously need help."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you have no idea what you're doing with that baby," said Erica as she crossed her arms. "And if I leave you with him, then there's a good chance you might do something stupid."

"I've watched him before," said Benny defensively as he rocked his son back and forth. "I know what I'm doing."

"Fine," said Erica as she held up her hands. "Good luck then."

He bit his lip as he stared down at the unhappy infant. "Fine, I need your help."

"I know," said Erica as she turned a huge grin across her face. She stopped at the doorway and waited. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yeah, come on in."

She entered the hallway and in one fluid motion took Eric from Benny. "So why is someone with such a nice name so upset?"

"I don't know," said Benny as he shut the door. "I fed him, tried to put him down for his nap and he hasn't stopped crying since."

"If he just ate why are you trying to feed him again?" asked Erica as she took a seat on the sofa. Benny looked at her and then at the bottle in his hand and shrugged. "Anyway I think I know what's wrong, hand me that baby rag over there."

Benny handed it to her, watched as she placed it on her shoulder. She lifted Eric up and gently began to pat his back. After a few moments he let out a little burp before going quiet.

"How did you do that?" whispered Benny afraid that too much noise would upset Eric again.

"Can you show me how you fed him?" Benny nodded and held the bottle up. Erica sighed took hold of his hand and angled it. "Hold it like this; if you hold it that way he'll will suck in air when he's eating and it'll make him gassy. That's why he was so upset. I'm guessing you didn't burp him after his last feeding?"

"No," whispered Benny as he turned a bright red color. "I-I forget."

"This is why you shouldn't be watching a baby," said Erica as she rolled her eyes at him. "When you're watching over a baby you have to remember they rely on you to take care of them. They have no way to take care of themselves; you can't skip corners, especially when it comes to the younger ones."

"I'm sorry," whispered Benny as Erica handed him the infant. He felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes and blinked them away. "Your right I shouldn't be watching him."

"Well to be fair I do have a few years of babysitting experience than you. I shouldn't have said that, sorry."

They sat in awkward silence the only noises coming from Eric, and after a few minutes Benny couldn't take it anymore.

"I know spending time with me is probably the last thing you wanted to do but you really helped me out, thanks."

"I only did it for the baby," said Erica looking away trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. "Besides I wanted to make sure you were ok too."

"Me?"

"You weren't in school on Friday."

"Is that why you apologized? Did you think I was sick or something?"

"What? No..." She refused to meet his eyes. "Rory's no fun to argue with that's all."

"So that's your reason for coming over here? Because you like to argue with me? What kind of answer is that?"

"You know what?" She got up. "You annoy me."

"The feelings mutual," said Benny as he followed her towards the door. "Oh, and FYI Ethan's parents don't go out on Sunday."

"Good luck getting him to sleep."

"What?"

Erica slammed the door, and sure enough Eric broke out into tears.

"That," whispered Benny as he rocked him back and forth. "That was your mom."


	4. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

A/N: Another chapter! And we have drama! Thanks for sticking around, and for the reviews (they really mean a lot) No more waiting here's the next chapter.

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 4: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

_Am I a bad parent?_

Benny rubbed his eyes, and turned over for the umpteenth time that night. Despite his exhaustion, and the fact he had school in a few hours, he was wide awake and far too nervous to fall asleep. It was going to be his first day back since Eric's 'birth', and it made him uneasy.

_Maybe I wasn't meant to do this…._

He turned over again; Eric was going to be fine while he was at school, right? What could go wrong? Well… a lot of things could go wrong… but his Grandma would be here, right? What if something happened to his Grandma? He tried to shake the thoughts from his head and sat up. He looked up at his alarm clock and immediately regretted it. The numbers were too bright to look at and he turned away.

_Maybe Erica was right…._

Benny caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and in one fluid motion stood threw the covers off. He peered into the bassinet, and found himself rewarded with a smile from his son. Eric looked up at him and giggled with delight.

"Why are up so late?" asked the Spellmaster as he rubbed his son's stomach. The infant looked at him and then went back to staring at the ceiling. "I guess it doesn't matter much because you don't have anything to do tomorrow. Or maybe you knew Daddy couldn't sleep. Is that why you're still awake?"

Eric waved his arms began and forth, his fingers grabbing at the empty air. The small hand closed around Benny's finger, and the strange knot in his stomach began to fade. He hummed, and as he did he felt himself relax. Once Eric was fast asleep Benny felt his own exhaustion take over. He leaned back on his bed and very carefully removed his finger from his son's grip. He continued to hum as he lay down,a nd a few moments later he was sound asleep.

* * *

Benny paced back and forth in his room, he wasn't ready for this. Whatever had come over him last night had long since faded; his stomach was in knots again. What if his Grandma had some kind of accident or she tripped down the stairs while holding Eric? What if Eric got sick? The door to his room opened and Evelyn walked in.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go back to school?" whispered Benny as he placed a hand on the bassinet. "What if-"

"You can ask as many what if questions as you like and never be satisfied. Believe it or not I have raised a few kids over the years. Now go, you already missed a day and a half of school and I won't let you miss another."

"Ok, fine. Just make sure you feed him the formula from the fridge, and don't heat it up. It gives him a stomachache. And if anything happens at all call me."

"My Grandson is giving me a speech on how to take care of a baby," said Evelyn as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I never thought I see the day."

Benny looked once more over his shoulder at Eric, and then quickly placed a kiss on the infant's forehead before running down the stairs. He felt slightly nauseas as he grabbed an apple on the way out. He took a bite of it and ran faster, no sense in being late.

"Are you ok?" whispered Ethan as he looked across the desk at Benny, who appeared both agitated and exhausted. "You look worse than when your Gamestation broke."

"I couldn't sleep last night," said Benny as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "And for once it wasn't Eric's fault. Normally he keeps me up all night crying, but I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you at lunch."

Ethan gave his friend a concerned look and nodded. When lunch finally began Benny was nowhere to be found, Ethan took a seat at their regular lunch table feeling oddly alone. Halfway through his meal Benny showed up looking more at ease than before.

"Where were you? I thought you have ditched me."

"Sorry," said Benny with a lopsided smile. "I was calling home to check in on Eric, I was worried something might have happened to him while I was in school."

"If anything happens it normally happens to us, while we're at school. He's probably safer at home with your Grandma."

"I never thought of it like that," They shared and look and began to laugh. "And I was up all night worrying about it. It's so weird being a parent."

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you mean," said Ethan with a smile. "So that's why you couldn't sleep? "

"Yup, normally it's Eric's fault when I can't sleep. Last night it was all me."

"Doesn't your Grandma help you with him?"

"Yeah, but she says she's earned her right to a good night's sleep," said Benny while he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can understand where she's coming form, and it's hard to ignore the crying baby when it's sleeping right next to your bed."

"He sleeps in your room?"

"Until we can clear out the guest room yeah, we need to finish moving the baby stuff from the attic into the guest room, and the stuff from the guest room into the attic. Normally I would use magic, but Grandma locked my powers while I'm in the house. She wants me to experience being a dad without the shortcuts."

"Harsh, let me know when you're going to move stuff around and I'll come over and help."

"Me too!" said Rory as he suddenly appeared next to Benny. "I want to see Eric again, he's so cute. And I'm pretty good when it comes to this babysitting stuff."

"I thought we agreed no more vampire ninja entrances," said Benny. "And what is it with all these vampires being good at babysitting?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan as he waved Sarah and Erica over.

"Well Erica used to babysit; Sara does now, and apparently so can Rory."

"It's an undead thing," said Rory. "You mere mortals wouldn't understand."

"What's an undead thing?" asked Sarah as approached their table.

"Babysitting."

"You?" said Erica as she looked at the blonde vampire. "I guess you couldn't do a worse job that him."

"Me?" asked Benny as he looked at her confused.

"Yeah," She turned to Sarah. "I was in the neighborhood yesterday and I heard crying. When I stopped by I found him with this baby, poor thing couldn't have been left in worse hands."

"So I forgot to burp him it was mistake. Sorry I'm not perfect like you."

"You met Eric?" asked Ethan.

"Who forgets to burp a baby after you feed them? Only an idiot forgets that, oh wait I forgot who I was talking to."

"At least I don't have to scare people into being my friends. It must be so lonely being 'popular'."

"It doesn't bother you?"Asked Rory nonchalantly. "I thought for sure it would."

"What are you talking about?" said Erica never taking her eyes off Benny.

"You're getting mad at him because he forgot to burp the baby? Normally you'd be arguing with him because he made the baby."

"You made….," Erica looked at Benny and then at the others who all nodded. "And you're all ok with this?"

Silence.

"He has a son now, and your all ok with it? What is wrong with you? What kind of friends are you? Don't you have any idea what this means?"

She turned to look at Benny. "You're a teenage parent now, any chance you had a normal life is gone. You've ruined your life! How can you be ok with that? You have a baby now, how can you just sit there and say nothing? Do you realize what you've done? Are you stupid or something?"

When no one responded she stormed off leaving them in uncomfortable silence. Benny looked at his friends and then tried his best to laugh the whole situation off.

"That was dramatic."

"I better go after her," said Sarah as they heard the sound of metal being destroyed. "Don't want her doing something stupid."

"I kind of want a baby," said Rory as he peered aimlessly around. "I bet I'd make a great dad."

Ethan tried to gauge his friend's expression. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," said Benny as he smiled. "Why would anything Erica says bother me?"

* * *

When Benny got home from school he immediately took Eric from his Grandma's arms.

**_You're a teenage parent now._**

"I told you everything would be fine," said Evelyn with a smile as she watched her Grandson. "Did you miss him?"

**_You've ruined your life!_**

"Of course I did!" said Benny as he lifted him into the air. When Eric began to giggle he brought him back down. "He's my little peanut, and I love him."

**_Do you realize what you've done?_**

Then silently he asked himself again: "Why would anything Erica says bother me?"


	5. But Words Will Always Hurt Me

A/N: So we're looking at about 17 chapters or so, and I really hope you'll stick around for them. Without further distractions here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 5: But Words Will Always Hurt Me

"I would totally make a great dad!" said Rory as he looked between Ethan and Benny. Both of them gave him a strange look and then shook their heads in unison. "If Benny can be a dad, then I totally could too."

"It's not easy," mumbled Benny as he opened his chocolate pudding. "It's really hard."

_**You have a baby now, how can you just sit there and say nothing?**_

"But I'm a vampire, and that makes everything easier!"

"Vampires can't have kids," said Ethan. "It's biologically impossible."

"Wait why?" asked Rory as he looked at them suddenly concerned.

"You have no DNA, at all. Vampires are like whiteout, their lack of a genetic code wipes anything with a genetic code. So even if you fell in love with a human you couldn't have a kid, you can't create a new life without genetics, it's not possible."

"So then I'll never be a parent… And neither will Erica, or Sarah."

"No," said Ethan quietly, he seemed to be staring past Rory now. "She'll never be a parent."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"But with magic you never know," said Benny trying to break the sullen mood. "I mean if I created Eric then anything's possible right?"

_**How can you be ok with that?**_

"What does Eric have to do with anything? He's your son…." Rory's voice trailed off for a moment as he looked down at the table. Then he suddenly looked up; it was as if a light bulb had gone on in his head. "Wait! Blonde hair… blue eyes…."

Before he could put it together Della approached their table. Benny said nothing and tried his best to disappear into his chair as she looked at him. It was their first physical contact since, what they now referred as 'the incident'.

"Hey Della," said Ethan trying to prevent the awkward silence before it began. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Benny," She looked away trying to conceal the sudden blush on her face.

"Me?" asked Benny incredulously. "Me, Benny Weir?"

"Yeah," she focused her glance on everything but him. "Can we talk can in private?"

"I-I guess, sure." He got up and followed her into the hallway. Before the door swung shut behind him he casted one final look back and watched as both Ethan and Rory raised their hands in confusion. Once they were alone in the hallway Della stopped, and Benny cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, I guess this is where I say I'm sorry about… your… dog."

She smiled. "It's ok; Rory told me how you and Ethan were trying to help, he told me you were trying to find me a few dog."

"Yeah, new dog... let's go with that."

"But that's not why I'm here; I saw you and Erica arguing yesterday, in fact the entire's schools been talking about it."

"Wow, that's really kind of embarrassing now that I think about it."

"I know you hang out with her a lot, but if she's being mean to you then maybe you shouldn't be around her anymore."

"It's sort of this thing we do," said Benny trying his best to describe their friendship. "It's hard to explain."

"You don't need to create excuses for her," said Della as she looked into his eyes for the first time. "I've been bullied by Erica too, so I know how she can make a person feel. She says these mean things that get inside your head, and she'll make you doubt yourself. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm here."

_**Are you stupid or something?**_

"Really? T-Thanks." This time it was Benny who looked away with a blush across his face. The lunch bell went off and students began to fill the hall. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," said Della as she turned to leave. "I'll see you around."

He watched as she vanished into the hall, and felt better about himself.

"What was that all about?" asked Ethan as he approached him. "I thought she never wanted to talk to you again."

"Nah I talked to her about that," said Rory. Benny noticed the pudding smudges across his face and gave him a look. "Don't worry your pudding went to a place where it was loved."

"She wanted to talk to me about Erica," said Benny as he thought about what she has said. "She actually gave me some good advice. Anyway I can't be late to class, so I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Once the last school bell sounded Benny ran to his locker, no sense in keeping his son and Grandma waiting. He mentally ran through his list of homework, if he planned things right then he would be done with enough time to play with Eric. He was about to turn around the corner when he heard familiar voices talking. He carefully peered around the corner, and saw Erica talking with Rory.

"So Benny really created a baby?" asked Erica as she leaned against the locker. "A real live baby?"

"Uh-huh," said Rory as he began to pull various items from his locker. "He's actually really cute, looks like Benny except for the hair and eye color."

"How irresponsible can he get?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rory a baby is a big responsibility. I mean you just don't make a kid. That should be something that's discussed over a long period of time. You should wait until you're older and married, or at least have someone your happy with before you even consider a child. He's lucky he has magic and an understanding grandma or he'd be like any other teenager out there."

"You can be really mean," said Rory as he pulled Vampire Sasquatch out of his locker. "Here it is. Eric will love this guy."

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. I can't imagine having my own kid right now. We're not even out of high school yet. He's going to be a terrible father; nothing good can ever come from being a teenage parent. My parents would be so ashamed of me if I had done something like this, imagine what his Grandma must think."

Benny couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ran past, doing is best to avoid eye contact. Rory waved to him, but stopped when he recognized his friend's saddened expression.

"You know he might surprise you," said Rory as he turned his back on Erica. "He's actually trying his best to take care of Eric."

"He's the most irresponsible person I know, and he has a kid. He's ruined his life! Why are you so calm about all this? Any chance at anything normal, anything at all he's thrown away. Why would someone do something like that? And what about Sarah, or you or me? We don't get to have kids, even when we're ready we don't get to have them! He does and he's not even out of high school! How is that fair?"

"It sounds like you wanted him to have a normal life, I think you care more than you want to admit." She bared her fangs, and in response Rory narrowed his eyes before smacking her with Vampire Sasquatch. "Bad Erica, that's for being mean to Benny and Eric."

Erica stood there dumbfounded as Rory walked off without so much as looking back. Was it possible she was wanted him to have a normal life? But why should she care? He was just Benny, the annoying kid who tried too hard. The more she thought about the fewer things made sense to her.

* * *

When Benny got home he found his Grandma walking around the kitchen preparing various things for dinner. Eric sat securely in his car seat which was situated on the center of the kitchen island. Benny took a seat at the table and picked up the stuffed rabbit. Eric let out giggle as he watched his dad bounced it back and forth.

"Grandma, can I ask you something?"

"Anything dear," said Evelyn as she moved between the various pots and pans. "You should know that by now."

"Are you ashamed of me for creating Eric?" The question hung in the air and for a moment he dreaded anything she might say. "Am I a disappointment to you?"

Evelyn looked up from the pots and sighed when she noticed her grandson has been crying. In one fluid motion she covered the ground between them and wrapped her arms around him.

"No matter what you've done, or what you might do I will always be proud of you. I love you, you know that."

"Even when I don't think things through and stuff like this happens?" He motioned to Eric who now sat silently as he watched them.

"That's when you shine your brightest. You are unique individual; don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You're not mad at me being a teenage dad?"

"I would be mad if you tried to take the easy way out, but you haven't. I'll admit I'm not exactly the most enthusiastic about it, but whats happened, happened. You're trying your best, and for that I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks," said Benny as he wiped his tears away. "Sorry this lack of sleep is starting to get to me."

She took his face in her hands and turned it from side to side. She ran her thumbs across the dark circles under his eyes. "I thought Eric slept through the whole night."

"He did, but I couldn't. There's just so many things going on right now, I'm worried about him, I'm worried about me."

"Mhm," she let go of his face and appeared to be in thought for a moment. "If you want I'll watch him tonight so you can get a good night's rest. I have something that will help you sleep, and where did you get the idea I would be ashamed of you? If your father can spend half his adult life traveling for work and never stop for a visit then you should know there's little to nothing that can break my steel old heart."

"I overheard Erica and Rory talking in the hall," said Benny as tickled Eric's toes. "And I thought about how Dad is always busy and never around, and it's just been bothering me a lot."

"It's because you're still a teenager, its bad enough you have your hormones going like crazy, but adding a child into the mix. I honestly don't see what you see in this girl. She reminds me of Stephanie, and in more ways than one."

"She's not that bad," said Benny as he looked down at his son. "And I don't like her, not anymore."

"Really now? You're really going to tell me you don't like her when you're playing with both yours and hers child?"

"No," said Benny as he looked up at his Grandma. "I have a son, she doesn't, and as far as she knows she never will."

* * *

A/N: I've really made Erica out to be a real mean person, but I think that's what makes her such an interesting character. She wants to be nice, but can't when things aren't what she wants them to be. Don't forget to leave a review, if you have any positive or negative feedback I'd love to hear it!


	6. Sometimes Ethan Just Makes Sense

A/N: After two rather Erica drama heavy chapters I figured it was time to change pace just a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 6: Sometimes Ethan Just Makes Sense

Benny shot up in bed feeling more exhausted and tired than ever before. A cold sweat had broken out over his body during the night causing him to shiver as he looked around. He tried his best to remember the dream that had bothered him so much, but in the early morning gloom it was already beginning to fade. His heart beat began to slow as he took in the details of his room, everything seemed fine. Something wasn't right though. He peered out the window and saw the light gray clouds overhead, so much for a nice bright sunny day. Then it him him: Eric was missing. He threw off the covers and darted into the hallway, where could he be? Where was his son?

_**He's going to be a terrible father.**_

He ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw his Grandma giving Eric a bath in the sink. He let out a sigh and allowed himself a weak half-hearted laugh.

"I didn't expect you to get up this early," said Evelyn as gently rubbed the infant with a small towel. "You forgot I said I'd watch him for you didn't you?"

_**He's lucky he has magic and an understanding grandma or he'd be like any other teenager out there.**_

"I thought Eric has been kidnapped," confessed Benny as he walked over to her. "Why are you giving him a bath so early?"

"He needed one." She handed Benny the towel clad baby and then looked at him. "You slept all night long?"

"Yeah, whatever you gave me really helped. I had the strangest dreams though, what was in that tea?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just water and papaver somniferum," said Evelyn as she turned away. "Dry him off, and get ready for school. If you're up this early then there's no reason to be late."

"Yes Grandma," said Benny as he smiled at Eric who smiled back at him. He looked out the window again, it was starting to drizzle.

* * *

"Ok I'm sorry but I don't see what the problem is."

"Are you kidding me? He could die!"

"I'm still not sure."

"You seriously don't see all the problems with this?" asked Benny as he laid Eric on the blanket. The infant looked up at him with his mouth wide open. "Because this is freaking me out."

"I'm sorry B," said Ethan as he sat crossed legged on the ground. "I just don't see how this is really something to freak out about. I mean all kids do this at one point or another."

"Just watch ok?"

He let go of Eric, who after a few seconds of struggling turned over onto his stomach. He let out a giggle of triumph and Benny motioned to him dramatically. "See?"

"So he's rolling over," said Ethan as he tried to understand his friend's concern. "What did your Grandma say about it?"

"She said its fine, but you saw how long it takes him to actually get over."

"Yeah and?"

"What if he suffocates because he turns over at night?"

"Benny I think you might be over reacting."

"You don't know that, what if I wake up and he's dead! I might not have a son! He could be dead because he's turning over…. Wow, now that I'm saying out loud I actually feel kind of stupid."

"You said it not me," said Ethan as he watched Eric reach out with arms. He felt himself smile. "You know in a few weeks he might start crawling."

"Don't say that," said Benny with a groan. "I can barely stand the idea of him turning over, the fact he might be moving around soon scares me."

"It a part of him growing up, believe it or not this is just gonna keep happening. I wish it wasn't raining; it would've been a good day to take him to the park. How often do you take him out?"

_**Nothing good can ever come from being a teenage parent.**_

"I-I don't."

"Why not?"

_**You should wait until you're older and married, or at least have someone your happy with before you even consider a child.**_

"Remember when we walked home from the park the other day?" Ethan nodded. "You didn't notice it, but everyone was staring at me. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but after Erica's reaction it started to really get to me. What if people start to treat Eric differently because he has a teenage parent? What happens when it's time for him to start school?"

"That's years away."

"But he's growing up fast you just said so," said Benny as he tickled his son's toes. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you're about to ask me to babysit then the answer's no. The last time I did I almost lost my sister to the underworld."

"Has anyone ever said something to you that just stuck in your head? Like you know it shouldn't bother you but it does?"

"Sometimes, it depends on who said it."

Benny said nothing and looked down at Eric who happily looked up at him. "Yesterday I heard Erica and Rory talking and she was going on and on about how I created Eric. She said all these things, and I don't think she was trying to mean, and normally I ignore or forget anything she says. But lately everything she says just sticks in my head, and I can't stop thinking about it."

_**How irresponsible can he get?**_

"What did she say this time?"

"She said that my Grandma should be disappointed in me, and that I'd make a terrible father. And then I thought about my dad, and how's he always traveling. He doesn't even know about Eric, and he probably won't until he visits, if he visits. Is it wrong that I actually agreed with her?"

"Come here," said Ethan as he motioned for Benny to lean forward. When he did he smacked him across the head. "That's the doubting yourself. Don't listen to Erica, she's mean. You never listened to her before, and you shouldn't now. Just because she's genetically Eric's mom doesn't mean you have to listen to anything she says. Your Eric's parent, not her."

"I said something like that yesterday!" called Evelyn from the other room.

Benny went red and crossed his arms. He looked at Ethan who had a hopeful smile and on his face, and then began to laugh from the absurdity of had just happened. Ethan joined in and once they caught their breath they began to laugh again.

"You're right, I guess it just really hit me yesterday. Eric's my responsibility; I have to take care of him. This whole time people are telling me this, and I've been ignoring it like it's just another love spell gone wrong. This isn't a week long thing, this is for the rest of my life, and with Erica being Erica it finally got to me."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Benny looked down at his son who had was attempting to reach out for him. "What would happen if she found out that she was a mom? Can you imagine what she'll do to me? It would be like one of those shark attack videos." Benny closed his eyes and visualized the carnage that would ensue. "There's no way she can find out about him."

"It's probably better if you told her, imagine how much worse things could get if she found out on her own. Or if Rory told her."

"He's too spaced out to put it together. And I'd rather not rush to my death by telling her I made her a mother on accident."

"That's something you don't hear every day," said Ethan as he stood up and stretched. "I thought you liked Erica."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ethan looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You don't want to talk about it, Benny I hate to be the one to tell you this but you're going to have to. You have a son, and he's not just yours but Erica's too. Any chance at ignoring your crush went away when your son came into the world."

"I have a son," said Benny changing the subject as he picked Eric up. "I still can't get used to saying that. I'm a dad, and I have a son."

"You know when you told us I was sort of shocked at first, but then I realized that there was no way he could've been made... the... 'traditional' way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you don't have a girlfriend, you haven't had one, in fact the last physical contact you had with a girl was when Erica kissed you. So there's no way Eric couldn't have been anything but magic."

"You don't know that." Silence. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Make sense." Ethan gave him a look and Benny walked away trying to keep what little pride he had left in tact. When he returned it was with a bottle in hand. He took a seat on the sofa and Ethan sat next to him.

"You know," said Benny as watched his son drink from the bottle. "It feels right holding him, like it was meant to happen. I can't explain it, but when I hold him it's-it's like nothing in the world can hurt me. I feel complete when I have Eric in my arms."

"It must be something that happens when you become a parent."

Benny cradled Eric in the nook of his arm, and held the bottle up. His son sucked away happy, and despite himself Ethan couldn't help but stare at the baby. Benny shifted his position and as pulled the bottle away Eric began to whimper. "I guess you're still hungry."

"Can-Can I hold him?" asked Ethan shyly as he looked at the baby. "I mean if that's ok with you."

"Of course," said Benny as he scooted over to his friend. "Ok, kind of put your arm like mine. Perfect, and now I'm going to hand you Eric so be prepared."

Benny gently placed the infant in his friend's arm. A nervous smile spread across Ethan's face as he looked down at the baby. "He's so light."

"Yeah, he's a small little peanut, but you know I wouldn't have it any other way. Here want to feed him?" Benny handed him the bottle. "Just make sure there's no air at the tip, tilt it a little."

"This is crazy," said Ethan as he looked down at the baby. "I can't believe I'm holding my best friend's baby."

Benny smiled. "It's something else isn't it?"

"You might hate me for saying this, but I can see both you and Erica in him."

"I know," said Benny as he looked at Eric, and felt his heart swell with pride. "I can too."


	7. Action Speaks Louder Than Word sometimes

A/N: After an Erica-less chapter we now have an Eric-less chapter! Fun times, anyway expect another update by weeks end! And don't forget to leave a review! See you guys next chapter.

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 7: Actions Speak Louder Than Words (Sometimes)

Benny walked into the empty classroom, on any normal week it would've been a welcome change to hang out with his friends. But anything that could be considered 'normal' had flown out the window the moment Eric was born. He thought about what Ethan had said, the longer he hid the truth from Erica the worse things could get. He leaned against the window and sighed at his internal dilemma. The light drizzle from the previous day had turned into a downpour, and despite the relaxing view of the rain Benny bounced around reasons for and against telling Erica.

E had figured out Eric's heritage that first day, which meant Sarah knew as well. As for Rory he was putting it together, which meant is was only a matter of time before he figured it out. Was he afraid of telling Erica because he was afraid of her, or was it something else? Was it possible he still had a crush on her? He thought about the way Eric made his heart swell, was it because it was his son, or maybe because he was _their_ son?

Then two things happened at once, Erica entered the room and his phone buzzed. He locked eyes with Erica and felt the sting of her words again. There was a better chance of Stern coming back to life than the truth being revealed today. He looked down at his phone to avoid eye contact.

_You free for lunch? I have an extra pudding- Della_

He smiled and replied.

_Sure, meet you in the cafeteria in a few._

Erica cleared her throat and his happy demeanor suddenly faded. The sadness he had experienced over the last few days was gone, replaced by anger.

"What?" Asked Benny the humor gone from his voice. "The last time we talked you yelled at me and the others for supporting my choice to keep my son." He watched as she flinched. "That's right, Eric is my son, and does that bother you? I mean after all I am a teenage dad, and if I was like any other teenager out there I would be a failure right?"

"Y-you heard?"

"Yeah I heard. What could you possibly have to say to me now? Are you going to make fun of my Grandma? Or maybe you're gonna try and tell me that I should give up Eric?"

"I just want to talk," said Erica as she leaned against the other side of the window. She looked at him and then out at the rain. "I'm sorry."

"Is that really the best you can come up with? I used to think you were my friend, but out of all the people I know you have been the worst. I understand we have this thing where we argue, and I get that. I understand you get mad at me when my magic goes wrong, but these last few days when I needed my friends to be there you haven't been."

"I can explain." He motioned for her to continue. She bit her lip nervously and looked out the window. "You have a chance at a normal life, you and Ethan. Rory, Sarah and I, we don't get to have a chance at a normal life ever. We didn't get to make that choice, it happened. Now when I see you doing things that mess that up, or ruin it, it makes me mad. Why does he get throw it away, huh? Why does Benny Weir get to be normal, and choose not to? And then you created a baby and I couldn't take it."

There was a flash of light followed by the booming sound of thunder.

"The reason I freaked out is because everything that's ahead of you is adult. You have to grow up; you're going to start acting like a father soon. Eric is only to get older, and when he does you'll learn how much harder things can get. And that made me even angrier because vampires can't have kids. Why would you do something so stupid, so young? I know it sound so selfish-"

"Why should my life affect you at all? It's my life, not yours and I'll deal with the consequences. You have no right to comment on anything I do. And everything you said these past days, do you even have any idea how much it bothered me. I trying so hard right now to make sure Eric is healthy and happy, I don't need someone who had no idea what's going on making a fuss over something she has no part of. You don't know what it's like to have a son. So please, tell me what right you have to judge my life and choices? If maybe you were a part of this, it would be ok, but-"

_**Any chance at ignoring your crush went away when your son came into the world.**_

Benny locked eyes with Erica and for a moment he caught a glimmer of the girl she used to be. Any fight he left within him vanished; he sighed and tried to find the right words

"-I need to tell you something." He reached out for her hand and stopped when lightning flashed outside. "Eric's special to me, and for more reasons than you'll ever know." The thunder roared over head. "He's my son, but he's more than that, right now he's the most important thing in the world to me. And to hear you just say the things you did, it was too much."

"Benny I'm really sorry for everything I've said. I was angry and acting stupid, I know I can't make you forgive me with just an apology, but I just want us to be friends again. I didn't mean for things to get this bad between us, if there's anything you need just let me know."

She reached out and took his hand in her, and for a moment they stood like that as they stared out at the falling rain.

"It's beautiful," whispered Benny as he looked at her. He wanted to say so much more, but found he couldn't. His phone buzzed and whatever moment they were having was gone. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "So you care?"

"Care about what?"

"Me. You care about me, and you just don't know how to say it."

"If you want to say it like that then sure," said Erica trying to downplay whatever had happened between them. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"Why can't you just say that?" Asked Benny smiled as he leaned forward. "Like when you came over to my house the other day, you couldn't say it then. And admit it you just wanted to visit me. Just say it- I care about you."

"Can't you just let things go?"

"Come on, four words: I-care-about-you!"

"You can be so annoying sometimes!" said Erica half heartedly with a smile as she headed for the door. She stopped and looked over shoulder back at him. "I know I said some hurtful things, but do you forgive me? Are we still friends?"

"We're friends," said Benny. He noticed the saddened look in her face when he didn't forgive her. "If you really want to make it up to me then come over to my house tonight and help me move some furniture around for Eric's nursery. It's like my Grandma says, actions speak louder than words."

"Just you and me?"

"No, Sarah, Rory and Ethan are coming over too. Why, were you hoping for some alone time with me?"

"No it was something I was afraid of," said Erica with a sly smile. "I'll think about it. What was it you wanted to tell me? Was it just that you cared about Eric, or was there something else?"

"I-I-It's about Eric's mom," said Benny unsure of what he was going to say next. "I had to use someone else's DNA to make him and I wasn't sure how I was going to tell them. And its part of the reasons why I've been so stressed lately. But you don't have to worry about it."

"Is it alright if I ask who his mom is?"

"Its- his mom-it's-" His phone buzzed again and he said the only name that came to mind. "Della!"

Erica stopped and leaned forward. "Did you say Della, as in the girl who hates you because she thought you fed her, her dead dog?"

Benny gave a lopsided smile and Erica sighed as she opened the door. Ethan, Sarah and Rory stumbled in. They tried their best to act casual.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" asked Erica as her fangs appeared.

"Just got here," said Ethan as he rocked back and forth. "Yup, just got here."

"So are you guy's friends again?" asked Sarah. "Because this fighting is causing way too much stress between everyone."

"Were you watching us?" asked Benny.

"I was," said Rory casually. "But that's my thing because I'm the vampire ninja."

"Whatever," said Benny as he began to walk away. "I'll catch you guys later I'm eating lunch with Della!"

* * *

"I can't stand her," said Erica from her position at the lunch table. "Everything about her just annoys me. If I had a chance I'd drain her dry."

"Easy there," said Sarah as patted her friend's shoulder and motioned to the dent in the table. "What is it about her that can't stand? You never argued with her before you vamped up, the only interaction you've ever had is when you stole her cellphone last month."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Rory. "It's because Erica likes Benny, duh."

"I don't like Benny. You were so much easier to talk to when you didn't talk back."

"I've matured," said Rory as he placed his elbows on the table. "It's part of my plan to starting winning over the hearts of Whitechapel's sweethearts."

"You need to stop hanging out with Benny and get your elbows out of my sandwich," said Ethan. He watched his friend from across the cafeteria. "And who cares who Benny hangs out with, it's good for him considering everything else that's been going on in his life."

"You think she would've told me she has a crush on him," said Rory as he wiped the jelly off his elbow. "I mean when we hang out all the time and she never talks about him."

"You hang out with her?"

"Uh yeah, we text all the time, and sometimes we'll go to a movie. I do have other friends besides Benny and you, well not friends...but friend… Della."

"What does he even see in her?" asked Erica as her fangs appeared. "I mean she's so average. There's nothing interesting at all about her."

"It sounds like you're jealous," whispered Sarah with a hint of a smile. "On Tuesday after you saw Benny and Della together you ran away pretty fast."

"Yeah I remember you were talking about them," said Rory. "It was before you started talking bad about him and Eric."

"Sounds like you like Benny," said Ethan. "Do you like him?"

"I don't like him," hissed Erica. "But why would he use her DNA to create Eric?"

"What?" asked Ethan and Sarah in unison.

"He told me today that he used her DNA, I mean I saw that baby and there is no way that Della isn't his mother. Why would anyone date someone who had a crush on Rory?"

"Blonde hair… blue eyes…" mumbled Rory as he suddenly appeared focused. "Wait a minute Della isn't the-"

"Yeah what was Benny thinking?" said Sarah as she covered Rory's mouth. "We may never know."

Erica said nothing and watched as Benny laughed, watched as Della put her hand over his, and watched as they both turned red. Was it possible she was jealous? Was it wrong that a part of her had hoped deep down Eric might have been her son? In response the sound of thunder rocked the building causing several kids in the cafeteria to shout out. Erica stood up and walked away unsure of her own feelings. Ethan and Sarah shared a looked as they stared at the dent she had left in the table.

"Della had a crush on me?" asked Rory. "How was I supposed to know?"


	8. The Calm That Is The Storm

A/N: It's time for another chapter, and this one sets the ground work for the next chapter. (Which I'm warning you is going to be a BIG ONE.) So enjoy this little in between chapter. And don't forget to review!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 8: The Calm That Is The Storm

The Weir house shook slightly in the turbulent wind causing all four current residents to look up. Ethan cast an uneasy look at Benny who shook his head and motioned to the various items lying around the attic.

"We're going to have to most of that stuff over there," mumbled Benny as he pointed to the crib, dresser, and various other small items. "Then we're going to have to bring up the extra chairs from the guest room. We can leave the bed in there, just in case my Grandma or I will stay in the nursery over night."

"I forgot how creepy this place could be," whispered Ethan as he remembered the various adventures he and Benny had taken part in over the various years. He carefully walked across the attic and peered out the small circular window. If it was possible the rain seemed to be falling harder and faster than before. He could see his own breathe in the air in front of him. "Why is it so cold up here?"

"Grandma uses a heating spell to keep everything below the attic warm. We didn't use it on the attic because no one ever comes up here for long and it seemed like a waste of time and energy." He joined Ethan at the window. "It looks bad out there. I didn't think it could get any worse than it was at school, but now it looks like the ocean's falling from the sky."

"Do you think we should just call off moving things around today? What are the odds of them getting here without being washed away?"

"Rory will get here no matter what, anything to see Eric. As for Sarah and Erica I have no idea; they're girls and that makes them a little harder to understand. What do you think would happen if I told Erica that she's a mom?"

"I have no idea," said Ethan as he made his way for the stairs. "Since you lied about it today I'd say she's going to be pretty pissed. Why did you have to lie? I mean I know why you would, but still."

"I panicked; it was a moment of weakness in my otherwise perfect personality."

They joined Evelyn in the kitchen, and at their sight Eric smiled and waved his arms back and forth. Benny scooped him up and then sighed as he stared at his son's hair.

"If I let it stay blonde then there's a good chance Erica will make the connection."

Eric squealed in delight at the mention of his mom. Outside lightning flashed and Eric kicked his legs in excitement.

"No fear, just like his parents," said Evelyn as she walked past. Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny puffed out his chest in pride. "Though he looks more like his mother than his father."

"Part of me thinks she'll get mad but understand," whispered Benny as he debated on whether or not to tell Erica. "And the other part well it thinks she'll try and eat Eric."

"Eat him, really?" asked Ethan as took a seat at the kitchen table. "Erica's a vampire, not a black widow."

"I'm sure she was a black widow in a previous life."

"The more you make fun of her the harder I find it to believe you don't like her. It's like preschool all over again."

"Tugging on a girl's ponytails is a universal sign for 'I have a crush on you'."

"Yes and what is magically creating a baby a sign for?" asked Evelyn as she walked by again. Ethan did his best not to laugh.

"I have no idea, ok give me a moment," mumbled Benny as he thought of a spell. After a few seconds he pointed at his son's hair. "Capillus idem pater."

Eric's blonde hair began to darken, until at last it matched Benny's. Benny smiled and nodded as he looked over his sons' new hair color.

"You know I actually liked him better as a blonde," mumbled Ethan as he looked at Eric. "But with the brown hair he looks a lot more like you."

"I know right," said Benny then slightly disappointed he added: "But his eyes are a dead giveaway."

"Why don't you change them too?"

"There's no way I'm touching the eyes, I like them the way they are. They remind me of-" Ethan raised his eyebrows a huge smile across his face. "What?"

"Say it."

"No."

"Saaaaaay iiiit."

"They remind me of Erica, and I don't want to change them in case I can't turn them back ok?"

"I still can't believe Erica hasn't put it together that Eric her son too. She held him, saw his hair, his eyes, and heard his name. If Rory can put it together then she should've figured it out ages ago."

"Maybe she's not a smart as you thought she was," mumbled Evelyn as she sat at the table. "Heaven knows I'm still trying to figure out how that Rory kid gets himself dressed in the morning."

"I think it's because I convinced her that Della was the mom, it doesn't leave a lot of room for the imagination does it?"

"Excellent way to handle your problems dear," said Evelyn dryly. "Cover the lies with lies, what could go wrong?"

Before either of them could response the doorbell rang, Benny scooped up his son and together they headed for the front. Ethan threw open the door and sure enough standing in the rain was none other than Rory, Sarah and Erica.

"Hey guys!" said Rory under his yellow rain jacket. "Eric!"

"Come on in," said Benny, and the three of them entered. Sarah gave Ethan and hug and Erica stood back awkwardly as she watched Rory play with the baby in Benny's arm.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sarah as she pulled off her jacket.

"We're going to move as much of the chairs and sofa out of the guest room into the attic, and then vice versa," said Benny as he handed Eric off to his Grandma, he motioned for them to follow him up the stairs. "It shouldn't be too hard with super powered vampires helping out."

Erica was halfway up the stairs when Evelyn called out for her. "Erica dear come here really quick,"

"Yeah?" asked Erica as she approached Evelyn. Eric had stopped bouncing in Evelyn's arms and stared at her. "Can I help you?"

"I know that both Benny and you fancy each other," she held up her hand to stop Erica from responding. "Just listen to what I have to say. I know you both like each other, and as teenagers you either refuse to see it or just really naïve and stupid. But if you ever hurt my Grandson's feelings again I swear I will make the rest of your immortal life a nightmare."

"Y-yes ma'am," said Erica suddenly afraid. Eric bounced up and down in Evelyn's arms and stretched his arms out towards her. She looked at Evelyn who nodded slightly and took the infant in her arms. "Is it really that obvious?"

"It's as obvious as the child in your arms. I've said all I wanted to, if you're heading to the attic I suggest you put a beanie on his head it's chilly up there."

Erica looked at Eric and watched as he bounced happily in her arms, something was different about him, but what? She continued to look at the infant and after a moment she headed up towards the attic with the happy child in her arms.

"Let's start with these chairs," said Benny as Ethan and him attempted to pick up the first stuffed chair. "Wow these are heavy."

"Here," said Erica as she handed Eric to Ethan and then in one smooth motion lifted the chair. Rory picked up another and Sarah the last one. They carried them into the hallway and then up into the attic. Benny quickly followed.

"I forgot how strong they could be," whispered Ethan to Eric as he headed for the attic. A moment later Erica descended the stairs with the crib in her hands, Rory and Sarah followed with the dresser and changing table. "Wow at this rate we'll be done in minutes."

"Not exactly," said Benny. "We have a few more boxes to move, and then it's just a matter of getting the baby's clothes and toys over into the nursery."

"Wow your room is really clean," said Erica as they entered Benny's room. "I figured everything would be thrown all over the place and floor."

"I've been keeping it clean," said Benny with a smile. "Eric's stuff is in the closet but let me open it because-"

Rory threw open the closet door and sure enough several things toppled out. A large poster board, various videogames and old magazines now covered the floor. Erica bent down and opened the poster board, written across the top was: What are Genetics? By Benny Weir.

"This was your old 9th grade project," said Ethan as he leaned forward. Eric giggled and waved his arm back and forth. "I remember you went around collecting hair samples from people and then calculated what kind of genetics their children would have."

"That was just after we became friends," said Sarah as she looked at the board. "I remember thinking about how strange you were for collecting them. Especially from the vampires, since you know we can't have kids."

Erica examined the board, there a single strand of hair from everyone in the room, even a sample from Mr. G, Stern, and Della. She found her own name and ran her finger across it, the sample of was gone. Of all the people Benny had paired it was him and her, and at the time it was the stupidest thing ever, but now looking at it something in the back of her mind began to nag at her.

The board said any child she had with Benny would result in blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked at Eric, brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at Eric, with his bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. According to the board any child Dell had would have blonde hair, and brown eyes, Benny had green eyes with brown hair…. What was she missing?

"I was going to throw it out," said Benny. "But it was the only A I ever got in science, and we can all admit it, it's never going to happen again."

"So where's his mom?" asked Erica sourly as she stared at the board.

"Della couldn't make it," said Benny as fast as possible. "She doesn't exactly-"

"I just realized something," said Rory as he looked at the board and then back at Eric. "Wasn't he-"

"No way!" said Ethan as he noticed the stuffed rabbit on in the bassinet. "Is that Benny-Rabbit?"

"Benny Rabbit?" asked Sarah trying her best not to laugh. "What's that?"

"My old stuffed rabbit from when we were kids. Grandma showed me the restoration spell and what better way to test it out than on this guy here?"

"I haven't seen that thing since you accidentally ripped its head off," Ethan picked the rabbit up in his free hand and held it high. "It looks as good as new."

"I know I wish she had used the spell back in the day. Imagine all the adventures we could've gone on with BR still around."

"Where did you find it?"

"Box filled with my old stuff in the attic. We went up there Thursday night; you would not believe the amount of energy that goes into fixing up and cleaning that old stuff. "

"Only you would name your toy after yourself," said Erica as tossed the board to the side. "Let's finish this up, I still have homework to finish."

They quickly moved the rest of the stuff over. When he had a moment alone Benny looked inside the nursery, it had a crib, a changing table, a bed, and finally a dresser filled with Eric's clothes and toys. Outside the rain was beginning to lighten up. For a moment he stood in the doorway unsure of how to feel, the room looked great but was he ready to move his son into his own room? Erica peered into the nursery behind him and quietly asked:

"Are you nervous about the new nursery?"

"A little, I can't move him in just yet. There a few spells I need to cast and they'll take a day or two to finish."

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us these past few days. I can see the effort you're putting into Eric, and I was out of line with what I said."

For a moment neither of them said anything, Benny slowly closed the gap between them. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Erica suddenly nervous.

Benny found himself at loss for words, and saved by the sudden appearance of Sarah, Rory and Ethan.

"I have to go," said Sarah as she held up her phone. "My parents are calling. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They escorted her to the door, she grabbed her jacket and vanished into the drizzle.

"Ok I'm sorry but why is Eric's hair brown?" asked Rory as he took Eric from Ethan's arms. "I thought he was blonde."

"No, he's always had brown hair," said Benny suddenly. "He looks like me."

"No he hasn't, I remember because he looked so much like-"

"I think it's time you guys went home," said Benny as he took Eric away from Rory. "It's getting late and I need to do my homework and feed this guy."

"B-but I want to-"

"Come on," said Ethan as he pushed him towards the door. "I got a new Creature vs. Machine game."

Erica looked at Benny awkwardly and then at the infant in his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Erica nervously as she looked everywhere but Benny's face. "Not that I don't see you every day."

"Y-yeah I'll see you tomorrow," said Benny as he smiled. For a moment he was unsure what to do, and then found himself rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Get some sleep, you look exhausted," whispered Erica. He flushed red and watched as she walked away. Eric giggled and Benny looked up, the rain had stopped and the clouds were beginning to part. It appeared as the though the storm was over.

* * *

A/N: Like I mentioned before the next chapter is going to be a BIG ONE, and that's all I'm saying for now. I'll leave you the title and let you guys guess what happens next: 'The Immovable Object Meets The Unstoppable Force'. Just so you know after the next chapter I'll be taking a week off to get things set up for the second half of the story, more on that in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!


	9. The Immovable Object Meets The Unstoppa

A/N: This is it, the ending of the first half of the story. We have four regular chapters left leading up to the three part finale- Rock-A-By-Baby. Another note for everybody, I'm taking about a week and a half off to put the final seven chapters together. I hope you'll stick around, and enjoy the new chapter! And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 9: The Immovable Object Meets The Unstoppable Force

Benny groaned as he turned away from the morning light, for some reason or another he desperately wanted to remember the nightmare that had plagued him during the night. He felt strange, not exactly rested, but not entirely exhausted. He threw the covers off himself and stretched trying his best to cling onto the only word could describe his nightmare: silence.

Perhaps the strange feeling had come from the strange tea his Grandmother had given to him, or maybe it was because he had slept the night without so much as peep from Eric. Despite his protests, and arguments against putting his son into the nursery his Grandma had convinced otherwise. Personally he had wanted to spend the next few days casting spells to make sure everything would be safe and sound, but his Grandma had a way with words that could only be described as scary.

He picked up the baby monitor and turned it over. Before going to bed he had thoroughly examined it and even casted a few spells to ensure he would hear it no matter how deep his sleep had been. He turned it off, and quietly walked down the hall. He peeked into the nursery; lying in his crib Eric looked as peaceful as ever and sure enough he was lying on his stomach. After ensuring his son was still breathing he left the door slightly ajar and descended the stairs. The same word from before kept bouncing around him mind: silence. What was it about silence that had bothered him so much? And what did it have to do with his nightmare?

"What time do you get up in the morning?" asked Benny with a yawn as he noticed his Grandma sitting at the kitchen table. She was reading the newspaper and taking sips from the mug in front of her.

"Six thirty," said Evelyn without looking up at him. "How did you sleep last night? Did the tea help at all?"

"I slept, but I still feel like I've been up all night. And I kept having the strangest dreams but I can't remember what they were. I think they had to do with Eric, the only thing I can remember was the fact it was quiet. No noise, just total and complete silence."

He watched as she put down the newspaper and stared directly into his eyes. She grabbed his face in her hands and ran her thumbs over the dark circles under his eyes. She turned his head from side to side before letting go.

"What was that all about?" asked Benny as felt him face for whatever she had been feeling. "Did I have something on my face?"

"It was nothing; I was trying to see if the tea I gave you had any physical effects. No need for you to grow a third eye or lose your nose, especially if they can be avoided. Anyways I forgot to tell you that I received an urgent message last night, and I'm afraid it demands my immediate attention."

"Did something bad happen?"

"I'm not sure, it's a Spellmaster's event and it's very rare that they should call on me on such short notice. I imagine it must be important if they're demanding that I attend."

"So you'll be gone for like what the afternoon or maybe the day?"

"I have to leave today when you get back from school and I'll be back on Sunday morning."

"You're going to be gone for two whole nights?" asked Benny as his voice suddenly cracked. "You're going to leave me alone with the baby for two whole nights? What happens if he gets sick, or I do? Or if we're attacked by a monster?"

"Under normal circumstances I would decline, but considering the lengths they've gone to contact me I can't. It's just going to be two nights and a day without me, you'll be fine."

"A lot can happen in a day! Last time you left me alone I created a baby, and that was when I was alone for only a few hours! Who knows what will happen if I'm alone for a day and I need to use magic? I might destroy the house or end up pregnant or accidently fuse myself to the television!"

"Benny you need relax," said Evelyn as she sighed. "You're over reacting, you've never had problem using when I'm not around and you shouldn't now. It's just going to be for a day and a half and you won't be alone. You can have your friends over, you know that if you ever needed help they'd be here in a second. And you'll have Mrs. Morgan next door if you have questions; I told her you were watching after your cousin ok?"

"I can barely make it a few hours when you're not here to help," whispered Benny without looking up. "What if I mess up? I'm-I'm scared Grandma."

"I know," she got up and gave her grandson a strong embrace. "I know you're afraid, it's scary being left alone with a child, especially for the first time. But I have faith in you. Before Eric was created I may have had doubts, but now after seeing how you've changed I know you can do this."

"Really?"

"I have faith in you."

"Thanks Grandma," said Benny as he pulled away from her. "I should get ready for school."

"And Benny," He turned and looked at her. "If I return and my house is destroyed, or you somehow managed to impregnate yourself; I will personally rip any magical abilities you have out of your body, and I can assure you that it will be painful. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Grandma."

* * *

"Did you know that Della had a crush on me?" asked Rory as he searched through his locker for his lunch money. "Because apparently everyone else did and no one bothered to tell me."

"Uh everyone knew," said Erica as she rolled her eyes. "Only an idiot could miss something that obvious."

"Your one to talk," mumbled the young vampire as he pulled out a mummified cat. "You know you could try to be a lot less mean, you might say something one day you can't take back."

"What do you mean that I'm one to talk?"

"I don't know," said Rory as he held up a Debbie Dazzle doll. "I say things that don't make much sense, how did this get in here?"

"Yesterday you asked Benny about Eric's hair, and I was thinking about it, I'm pretty sure it was blonde when I saw him for the first time."

"I figured as much," several books went flying out of the locker followed by a damaged camera. "I knew I wasn't crazy, now where is that money?"

"Why would Benny lie about his hair color?"

"Maybe he figured you might think you were the mom," said Rory sarcastically as he pulled out the license plate of Ethan's old vampire car. "I mean you do have blonde hair and blue eyes."

And then it hit Erica.

"No," she whispered. "He wouldn't… he couldn't... he didn't…. he did."

She stood there in shock, trying to make sense of the sudden revelation. How could she have missed so many obvious clues, ones that even Rory had picked up on? She was a mother, in fact she had held her own son several times without as much as picking up on it… Erica reached out for the locker and used it for support, it was too much for her to handle.

She was a mom… she had a son… who happened to be named after her.

She smiled as she let the words dance around her head. She was a mom! She had a son! A real living healthy baby boy!

Whose dad happened to Benny Weir.

The happiness vanished as the truth became clear to her.

Benny had known all this time, he must've known, which meant he had lied to her. He had looked her dead in the eyes and lied about everything. The entire time she was trying to make things better between them he was lying to her face. Instead of the usual anger she felt a strange crushing disappointment came over her.

"Oh yeah I forgot I brought a lunch today," mumbled Rory obliviously as he lifted up a brown bag. He held up a pacifier. "I accidentally took this yesterday when we were moving things. Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Erica as she turned to leave. "I'm fine. I just need to think about something."

* * *

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened these past few days," said Benny as he took a seat at the lunch table. He looked at his friends and tried to gauge their reaction as he declared his news, "And I think I'm going to tell Erica the truth about Eric."

"What made you change your mind?" asked Ethan confused. "I thought you told me you never wanted her to know."

"It's because Erica gave him a good night kiss," said Sarah with a romantic smile. "She texted me last night about it." She turned to Ethan. "When are you going to kiss me?"

In response he turned bright red. "I-I we-I-duh."

"Anyway," said Benny trying his best not to laugh. "The only reason I didn't tell Erica the truth before was because I was afraid of how she might react. But now... now I feel like she would'nt be mad, maybe she'd even understand. And spending time with Della has made me realize how much I really want to be with Erica. And when I think about it, my reasons for telling her are gone, so I have to right? It wouldn't be fair to her if I didn't."

"She has changed," mumbled Sarah. "Wow, Benny that's a really not you way of handling it. I'm proud of you."

"What am I still doing here with you?" asked Benny as he stood up. "No offense, but I need to find Erica and tell her she's a mom."

"Good luck on telling her," said Ethan and Sarah and unison.

On the way out of the cafeteria Benny ran into Rory, who was holding a cat, license plate, doll, and camera in his arms.

"Where are you headed so fast?" asked the blonde as struggled to hold everything.

"I'm going to tell Erica something, do you know where she went?"

"Yeah I saw her go outside, I made a joke and she vanished. Try the lawn."

Benny darted past him and threw the doors open. He was greeted with the warm sunlight against his skin, a gentle cooling breeze passed by causing him to inhale the fresh day. He felt better than he had in days. Why had he ever lied in the first place? Della was nice and all, but she was no Erica. He looked around and found her sitting on a bench underneath a tree. He took a seat next to her and tried his best to organize his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" asked Benny as he noticed the sad look on her face. "Did something happen?"

"Is Eric my son?" asked Erica without looking at him. "Did you use my DNA to create Eric?"

For a few moments he said nothing, and let the wind speak for him. The tree rustled and the shadows danced across their faces, when he could take it no longer he sighed.

"I did. I took a strand of my hair, and a strand of yours, and Eric was the result."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him and instead of her usual anger he saw a strange calm in her eyes. "Yesterday when I was telling you all the reasons why I was upset with you, you should've said something."

"I wanted too, I really did. But I-"

"You tell me how you want me to be a better person, and here I am trying and you're lying to my face. Why would you do that?"

"I-I didn't know how you would react. It's not every day someone becomes a mom and plays no part in what happened. "

"And that gives you the right to lie about it?"

"I wasn't trying to lie, I really wasn't. I didn't know how you would react, and I needed to think of Eric."

"Now you're just making things up, you don't even have a reason for why you didn't tell me. You were just scared I would get mad at your mistake."

"Eric isn't a mistake!" yelled Benny as he felt anger take over. "My son is not a mistake."

"You mean our son, because he's as much mine as he is yours."

They sat there in silence each trying to make sense of the other's arguments and reasoning. The tree shook lightly and a few leaves fell, one landed in Erica's hair. Benny smiled and reached for it.

"Your right, he's your son as much as he is mine. And I should've told you, and you have every right to be mad at me. You really do, and I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Were that afraid of me that you needed to lie? Am I really that bad of a person?"

"I-" Benny tried to put his thoughts into words and looked down at the leaf he had removed. "I do the things I do because I try and impress you. A lot of times I end up messing up, and after hearing your rant the other day I wasn't sure I could tell you. I really wasn't. When I think about us, I see this immovable object and this unstoppable force. When we meet in the middle we sort of cancel each other out and the cycle repeats. All we do is argue, and then we make up and it stats all over again. I thought about what would happen if we didn't make up, if I broke up our friendship because I created this baby. And I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to lose you as my friend."

He took in a deep breathe and continued. "Yesterday I saw a different side of you, the real you. Not the vampire or the popular girl, but the one who I knew, the one I miss. And I realized that I didn't need to be scared of you, I needed to tell you and I couldn't hide it anymore. Erica I like you a lot."

She smiled. Benny leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. "And if Eric is going to grow up normally, or as normally as he can, then he's going to need both his mom and dad by his side. Erica I can't do this alone, I need you now more than ever."

He held out the leaf and waited. Erica smiled and took the leaf from his hand and then pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

"So Benny went to tell Erica that Eric is really her son?" asked Rory as he placed the pile of garbage into the table. "Finally, I was getting tired of dropping hints all the time."

"You knew?" asked Ethan. "This whole time you knew?"

"Yeah I kept dropping these little hints hoping that Benny would fess up or Erica would figure it out. I'm not as stupid or oblivious as everyone thinks. Anyway I wanted to give Benny Eric's pacifier back," said Rory as he held it up. "I accidentally took it yesterday, but after what happened I think you have a better chance of seeing him than I would."

Rory tossed it to Ethan. When he caught it his eyes began to glow a dark grey color.

_Nothing, nothing at all. It was quiet._

"What did you see?" asked Sarah as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," said Ethan. "I saw nothing, just silence..."

* * *

Benny waved goodbye to his Grandma as she pulled out of the driveway. He stood in the driveway with Eric in him arms and watched as the car disappeared around the corner, when it was finally out of sight he headed back into the house.

"Well looks like it's just you and me," said Benny to Eric as entered the house. The door swung shut. It was nice and quiet.


	10. The More Things Change The More They Sta

A/N: And here we have it, another chapter. This time we're pushing things forward as we heard towards the conclusion. I have a little game for you, go back re-read the chapters and tell me if you can spot the small little details that have been strategically placed. Yes there is a bread crumb trail, no it's not easy to find, but if you have picked up on it you'll be able to guess where this is headed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And don't forget to review, even if it's a simple 'cool', or some criticism, heck let me know if you'd love to see something happen and maybe it will. Anyway just leave a review it would mean a lot to me. Anyway enough of the rant, enjoy!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 10: The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same

"_What are you going to tell Erica's parents?" asked Ethan as they walked home. The sun was shining down bathing them all in a cool and relaxing warmth. "They're going to find out, either from you guys or someone else."_

"_I've learned from my mistakes," said Benny as he thought about the many things discussed during lunch. "And Erica and I have agreed to tell them everything next weekend. She's going to come clean about being a vampire and I'm going to tell them I'm a Spellmaster. There's no other way of looking at it. How else are we going to explain how we have a son?"_

"_I'm glad she's taking this so well," said Sarah as she walked with them. "I had this horrible feeling she was going to slap you, but now that you have all of this nonsense out of the way you can focus on what matters-raising Eric."_

"_Can you imagine how much worse things would've been if Erica had got pregnant?"Asked Rory as he floated lazily in the air._

"_No," said Benny, Sarah and Ethan in unison. _

"_Anyway," said Benny as he shuddered at the thought of a pregnant Erica. "I never thought I say this before but Eric is totally Erica's son. He may act like me but I swear he gives me the same look she does when I mess up. The other day I was playing with him and I tripped and he laughed at me."_

"_I would've laughed at you too," said Sarah with a smile. Benny rolled his eyes and tried to hide the blush that had spread across his face. "But I mean it in a nice way."_

"_So your son laughs at you," said Rory with a shrug. "Everyone laughs at me, and do you see me stressing out over it?"_

"_In his defense you go out of your way to be weird," said Ethan, and Rory couldn't help but nodded in agreement. "So you can handle being alone tonight?"_

_Benny nodded. "Yeah, it's only half a day. But I wouldn't mind if you stayed over Saturday night, I might need some help with Eric."_

"_And if you need a professional I'm free too," said Sarah. Ethan gave her a look and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry but I the idea of the two of you alone with a baby worries me. I'll call you later."_

_She gave him a wink and took off into the sky; Ethan touched his cheek and looked at the other boys who gave him thumbs up._

"_So the new Infinite Galaxy movie comes out next week," said Ethan as he began to run his cheek. "And I managed to get premiere tickets for two of my closest friends."_

_Benny and Rory shouted in excitement and the remainder of the walk was filled with talk about the upcoming movie._

* * *

Benny closed the front door and for a moment enjoyed the quiet of the house for what it really was- peaceful. It took a moment for the reality of what was going on to sink in, and when it did he couldn't help but smile. His Grandma trusted him, really trusted him, and that alone was far than enough reason to be happy. He bounced his son in his arms as he entered the kitchen and with his one hand turned on the sink. He waited for the water to warm up before putting in the stopper; he looked at his son with a smile.

"It's bath time buddy."

Eric waved his arms back and forth with a wide smile on his face. A few minutes later he was resting in the sink as Benny rubbed him down with a soft wet cloth.

"How do you manage to get so dirty so fast? You don't do anything."

Eric squealed with delight.

"I talked with your mom today, and I think you'll be seeing a lot more of her around. And just because she's going to be around doesn't mean we're dating, ok? I like her, but I don't want her to like me because she wants to be around you. Does that make sense?"

Another squeal of happiness.

"Ok, so I kissed her. What does that have to do with anything? I didn't say we should start dating, I told her that I was going to need help when it comes to raising you. And let's face it, you're a Weir, you're going to need all the help you can get if you want to be 'normal'."

Eric just stared at him with his bright blue eyes, and Benny felt himself sigh in defeat.

"Right now I don't think it would be a good idea for your mom and me to get together. She's nice, but I'm worried she's confusing her feelings for you with her feelings for me. I know it sounds stupid but I'd rather we be friends than something else and risk losing each other."

Benny picked up his son and wrapped the towel around him. "I want you to be happy, and I don't want some fall out between the two of us to ruin your life. Yeah we like each other, but we can wait until the time's right to actually be a couple. Does that make any sense to you?"

Eric looked up from the towel his was sucking on and then kicked his legs in excitement. Benny held up his cell phone took a picture of them together then sent it to Erica with the label: your boys.

He got a response a few moments later. :) _Thanks for the picture. Get some rest. Text you later._

For the rest of the night things went smoothly, Eric ate, played and when it was time for bed slept. Benny checked the baby monitor made sure it was on, and then exited his son's nursery without fear of waking him up. He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Was he doing the right thing in keeping Erica at a distance? They weren't a couple, and after they had shared those two kisses both of them had agreed it was for the best. A child was no excuse for the two of them to date, and he had made that perfectly clear.

* * *

_Benny was the first to pull away, and as he did he felt uneasy. This wasn't the way he expected it to happen, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen._

"_Erica we can't do this." He noticed the hurt look in the blonde's eyes and mentally cursed himself. He needed to maintain his revolve._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This, this thing between us, it can't happen. At least not yet," whispered Benny as he looked at her. "Eric is the most important thing in my life right now. I like you, but I don't feel this happening right now. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you're doing this because you like me? Or are you doing this because of our son?"_

_She looked at him and then looked away. "I don't know."_

"_Exactly, we're not ready to be a couple. I don't want to ruin any chance we have because you think you're doing what's right. I want you in Eric's life that much is true. But for now, let's be parents first and then maybe after that something else."_

"_Every time I think I understand you, you do and go something like this," said Erica with a small smile on her face. "Maybe sometime over the weekend you'll introduce me to my son, a real introduction?"_

"_Yeah of course," said Benny as he gave her a hug._

"_How does he act?"_

"_He's a fearless little guy, laughs at lightning and thunder."_

"_Really? Is he crawling yet? Or eating food?"_

_Benny and Erica spent the rest of lunch and most of their fifth period class discussing their son and all of his fantastic qualities. It was only when the final bell rang did they finally get up and head their separate ways. They shared one last hug, and Benny placed a kiss on her forehead. He watched as she left and sighed, for the first time since Eric's creation the knot in his stomach was gone._

* * *

Was a child a really an excuse for two people to date? Then again their son was the thing that helped them realize what they needed was each other. The more he thought about the more uneasy he felt. He turned over and looked at the clock and winced, it was already three in the morning.

He continued to roll over hoping that sleep would overtake him when he his mind began to wander. What was going to happen in the next ten years or so when Eric began to get older and Erica stayed the same? What about school? When should they get him enrolled? And after that was college of course, where was he going to go for college? Benny shuddered at the thought, after all he wasn't even out of high school and here he was thinking about his son's plan for graduation. At the sound of his son's crying Benny snapped out of the semi-trance that had taken hold of him. He sat up and looked up at the clock; it was seven-thirty in the morning. With a groan he rolled out of bed and stretched. So much for sleeping.

* * *

Ethan flipped through the pages of his supernatural notebook and looked at the newest entry: Eric Weir. The newest Weir was by all accounts a healthy mortal baby boy, but there was something he had missed…. Something important that was staring him in the face and for some reason he could not think of. What was it?

Ethan sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Maybe he was over thinking this, after all the test questions as a way to weaponize happiness had proved to be over thinking on his part. And yet….

He glanced at his watch and nearly fell onto the floor, he was supposed to over at Benny's house in a few minutes. He grabbed various clothes and stuffed them into his backpack. Sure Benny lived next door, but it never hurt to be prepared. He grabbed the pacifier and held it up, what was it about his vision that bothered his so much?

Ethan smiled as he entered the Weir house, if there was one place that could considered his home away from home it was definitely here. He followed Benny up to him room and then dropped his pack onto the ground.

"Before I forget," said Ethan as he pulled the pacifier out of his pocket. "Rory accidently took this the other day when we were moving things around."

"I was wondering where that was," said Benny as Ethan tossed it to him. "It's Eric's favorite one, I thought I had lost it. Little E will be glad to know I have it."

"I didn't have a chance to ask you before, but you and Erica, are you finally a couple?"

"No not exactly."

"But you kissed her, and she kissed you back. You both know you have feelings for each other; please tell me how you can't be a couple. Or am I just missing something?"

Benny rolled his eyes as he started up his GameStation. Eric giggled from him position in the bassinet and kicked his feet in excitement. Ethan tried to smile and instead found himself grimacing as he thought about his vision.

"I like her, but I want her to like be because she likes me, not because we had a son together."

"So you're telling me the reason you aren't dating is the very reason that helped you understand one another?"

"Something like that," said Benny as he tossed Ethan a controller. "I mean would you date Sarah if you accidently created a child with her, without her knowing?"

"There are so many things wrong with that statement."

"Shut up and play."

They played videogames over the next few hours and at long last Benny tossed his controller down in defeat. Ethan raised his arms in victory and then gave Eric a victory pat.

"You're dad may be a magic man, but he's no match for me!"

"I'm exhausted," mumbled Benny as he rubbed his face. "I didn't get any sleep last night, do you mind if we turn in early?"

"I don't care, I could use some sleep myself."

"Let me go put Eric down in his crib."

Benny got up gently lifted his son out of the bassinet and then headed down the hall towards the nursery. Ethan followed him into the room then stopped and closed his eyes. There were no sounds. Nothing, nothing at all. It was quiet.

Ethan felt Benny tap his shoulder and motion for him to follow. "Did you have some kind of vision?"

"No, I was just-what's up with that room? There was no sound at all." Asked Ethan as they descended the stairs.

"I put a spell on the room," answered Benny as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Eric hears a lot of calming noises because he's in the crib, but anything else has been canceled out. So to you or to me we just hear that silence. That way he won't be woken up by accident. The only sound that can get through is his crying."

Benny threw open the refrigerator door and pulled out a small vial. "My Grandma made this for me; she said to take it if I have problems sleeping. Do you mind getting Eric if I don't wake up?"

"I already said I would," said Ethan. He took a step back when Benny opened the container. "Gross, what's in that?"

"Water, and what was it called… oh yeah papaver somniferum whatever that is," Benny down the liquid in one go and shivered. "It's so gross."

"I keep forgetting to ask you about the potion you used to create Eric, what exactly did you put in it?"

"Snails, slugs, frogs, my hair, Erica's, oh and a seed for his body. Why? You want me to make a baby for you and Sarah?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and groaned as he walked away from him friend.

"What? Was it something I said?"

When Benny lay down for bed Ethan opened his phone and searched for the thing his friend had mentioned earlier.

_Papaver somniferum…. Poppies… Used to create opium…. Highly toxic, may be fatal if eaten._

Ethan looked over at Benny and saw him sleeping soundly. He must've remembered the name wrong, there was no way his Grandmother would give him something that dangerous. He heard Eric crying and quietly left the room; he entered the nursery and picked up the infant.

"What's the matter?" asked Ethan as he rocked him in his arms. "What's bothering you?"

_It was raining, raining in the dead silence..._

For the rest of the night Eric cried while Benny slept soundly in his room. When he awoke in the morning he found Ethan asleep in the nursery, and his own son fast asleep in his crib. He smiled and closed the door as exited into the hallway. Ethan tossed and turned as he tried to remember the truth that lay before his eyes, the one that continued to escape his grasp.


	11. The Good They Bring Out In Each Other

A/N: Here it is another chapter for all you amazing readers. Thanks for all the kind words, and reviews you've been leaving. It means a lot to me when you leave reviews and on a quick note I want you to know there are about two regular chapters after this that are going to lead up to the HUGE three part finale. Don't forget to leave a review, especially as we near the ending! Take care you guys!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 11: The Good They Bring Out In Each Other

The smell of food cooking alarmed Evelyn as she entered the house. If there was a sure sign of disaster it was her Grandson in the kitchen cooking early in the morning. She quickly covered the distance and found Benny standing in front of the cook top with an apron on. He saw her and waved.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Evelyn as she approached him and looked at the stack of freshly made flapjacks. "You never get up early on the weekends, what did you do?"

"I thought I do something nice for you," said Benny as he pulled the apron off. "Can't I be nice without having to cover for someone? And after the great night's sleep I got last night I feel like I could do anything."

"Then you took the tea I left behind for you?"

He nodded, and took a seat at the table. He licked his lips before shoving a full pancake into his mouth. "Efan an Eic are still sleepin."

"Do me a favor and don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

"Sorry," said Benny as he swallowed what he was eating. "Ethan came over and helped with Eric, he must've gone to check in on him over night because I found him asleep in the nursery. Can't imagine he was too much trouble last night I would've woken up if I heard him."

Evelyn said nothing and they sat in silence for the new few minutes. It was only when Ethan stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes that they spoke again.

"How did you sleep through his crying last night?" asked Ethan as he squinted at them. It was clear he wasn't fully awake. "I've never seen such an upset baby."

"Really?" asked Benny. "I didn't hear anything."

"That's because you were out, I tried waking you up but you were out cold. At one point I was going to call Sarah and asked her for help when he began to calm down."

"It was really that bad last night?"

"Yeah," said Ethan as he laid his head on the table. "It was."

"I'm sorry dude, is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

"And this is why teenagers should not be parents," said Evelyn as she stood up. "I have to get to my study; I learned quite a few interesting things while I was away."

And on that note the boys were left alone in the kitchen.

"So Ethan," said Benny as he shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth. "Wad some? Efan?"

Ethan was fast asleep on the table.

* * *

Benny ran back and forth in his room as panic seemed to over take him. He needed things to be ready, to be perfect, she was going to be here in a few minutes and the place was a mess. He looked at his son and then magic'd him into a set of clean clothes. Things needed to go smooth, because if it didn't…. He shook his head as he removed his shirt and tossed in on the ground.

"It's just Erica, why are you freaking out?" asked Ethan as he watched Benny toss various shirts and things aside. "It's not like she hasn't seen you a million times before."

"Because today is the first day that she's going to meet Eric… officially," said Benny as he tossed a pile of dirty laundry to the side. A few moments later his poster board on genetics when on top of it. "And I need to make sure it goes perfectly. I want to prove to her that I'm doing a good job as a parent."

"Has she questioned your parenting abilities since the incident?"

"Yes… no… now's not the time for logic! Now's the time for freaking out!"

Ethan got off the bed and sighed as he watched his friend destroy the room. He began to pick up the shirts and then stopped. There was something he was missing….He dropped the clothes and rubbed his face in annoyance, he was too exhausted to figure out what it was. Benny noticed the strange look on his friends face and patted his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine…." _It was raining, raining in the dead silence._ "I forgot I had to meet Sarah today for a few things."

Before Benny could say anything else Ethan was already on his way out. He descended the stairs two at a time and almost crashed into Evelyn at the bottom. He quickly apologized and then bolted out the front door.

"What was that all about?" asked Evelyn as her Grandson appeared at the top of the stairs with her Great-Grandson in his arms.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Sarah and Erica walked along the sidewalk allowing them a chance to enjoy the warm afternoon sun. It was rare that they would walk when flying was so much easier, but the slow pace gave them a chance to talk.

"So today's the day you get to 'meet' Eric?" asked Sarah as she emphasized the air quotes around meet. "How could you not know he was your son the first time you met him?"

"I'd love to see you would act if something like this happened to you," said Erica as she rolled her eyes. "The more I think about it the more I want to strangle and kiss Benny. I've never met someone who get's under my skin as much as him."

"Don't they? This is why I'm sticking with the smart nerd; at least I don't have to worry about accidently becoming a mother without knowing about it."

"There are so many levels of wrong with this conversation."

Sarah was about to respond when her cell phone buzzed, she clicked the screen.

_Need help, ASAP. IT'S IMPORTANT!-E_

"Speaking of our nerds looks like mine needs me, good luck with Benny. I'll meet up with you tomorrow before school."

She waved goodbye and took off into the sky.

* * *

"So this is my son," said Erica as she held Eric gently in her arms. She had taken care of babies for her entire babysitting career, and here she was suddenly scared beyond all belief. "This is my son I was never going to have."

Tears began to well up in her eyes; Benny noticed and felt tears well up in his as well. He scooted closer to her on the sofa, and looked at the infant in her arms.

"Yeah," he whispered. "This is our son."

"He looks so much like me, how could I not see it before. It was staring me right in the eyes and I couldn't see it."

"In your defense you haven't exactly been able to look at your reflection. And I should've told you right after it happened."

"We should take him out for a walk, I don't know about you but some fresh air would be really great."

"I-I haven't taken Eric out since last week," said Benny honestly. He took in a deep breath and put his fear into words when he noticed the strange look she gave him. "I didn't like the way people looked at me the first time I took him out, and I couldn't do it again."

"This isn't the Benny Weir who does his best to impress me, you should walk out there proud of your son. Of our son, and this time you won't be alone, I'll be there with you. This is something that never would've happened if it wasn't for you, take pride in that."

"Your right!" Benny jumped off the sofa and a few minutes later appeared with a baby bag and stroller. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"Are you all right?" asked Sarah as she entered Ethan's room. "I got your text and I flew over as fast as I could, what's the matter?"

"It's about Eric," said Ethan as he motioned towards his notebook. "Something doesn't make sense, and I can't figure out what it is. I've had two visions and they're making less and less sense."

"What did you see?"

"I saw rain, a lot of rain but no sound just rain. I checked the weather reports for the next few days there's no sign of rain."

"The weather channel isn't always right. Is it possible the rain means or represents something else?"

"The first vision I had, involved the nursery. I figured that out last night when I was taking care of Eric, Benny casted a spell that blocks out all sound, and when you close your eyes, you're literally in silence."

"Ok," said Sarah as she took Ethan's notebook from him. She began to write several things down. "If we want to get any sort of sense out of this were going to have to examine every and all angles of these events. Let's start with that first vision, what caused it?"

"Eric's pacifier, the one Rory took accidently when we were moving things around."

"Ok, so this first vision had to do with the nursery. And it triggered when you were handed the pacifier?"

"Yeah, the next one happened when I was in the nursery trying to calm Eric down. I was alone. But it was rain that made no noise."

"And we checked the weather reports, there's no reported chance of rain in the next few days. The last time it rained was when we were all at Benny's house."

"I was just there and I felt like I was missing something, something important that I should've realized. And it's driving me insane."

Sarah looked down at her notes. "Wait a minute…. I think we may be on to something. The pacifier, the rain, maybe there ways of helping you remember. You had a vision of the nursery, and then one of the rain, they're all linked by one thing. Everything keeps coming back to that one night. You saw, or heard something on that night, and your powers are trying to help you remember."

"But what is it?" asked Ethan as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"It'll come to you," said Sarah as she walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "It won't help to get frustrated; it will only make things worse."

"But it's something important, and I think it has to do with my best friend's baby. These visions always lead us towards some horrible thing. And if I don't figure it out who knows what will happen."

"Exactly, you have the power to stop it. You care about Benny; you're his brother and best friend. If anyone going to be able to help them it's you," said Sarah as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know you can."

He smiled. "Your right, ok let's go over what happened that night again."

* * *

Erica and Benny kept up a steady pace as they passed through the park. Some of the other families stared, a few parents even looked at them with disgust before walking away. Benny began to feel dejected when Erica took his hand in hers and gave him a smile. Sure enough a few younger couples, and even an older one walked by and complimented them on their healthy son. Eric giggled happily at the sights and sounds around him, and both his parents couldn't help but smile.

"Benny? Erica?" They both turned and saw none other than Rory and Della eating ice cream cones. "And Eric! Hey little guy how are you?"

"Hi Benny… Erica," said Della as she stared at the blonde vampire. She leaned over the stroller. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is my-" Benny looked at Erica and took in a deep breath. "This is our son Eric."

"You have a son?"

"No we have a son," said Erica with a smile. "And he's the most important thing in our life."

"I should've known," said Della as she turned away with a neutral expression on her face. "You and her were always flirting, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Do you have any idea what your life is going to be like now?"

"Yeah, I know it's not going to be the easiest thing," said Benny as he looked down at his son. "But Erica and I are going in this together. So we'll have each other, but it's not really a plan when you think of much it takes to raise a child."

Della smiled at them and then entwined her hand in Rory's who for the briefest of moments began to float. Benny and Erica exchanged a smile and look.

"What are you going to do when the rumors begin to fly around the school?" asked Della. "Because I know there's more going on than your not telling me. There is no possible way Erica had this baby without someone else knowing, which means he had to have come from somewhere."

"I know we haven't gotten along," began Erica as she met Della's eyes. "But we would appreciate it if you didn't mention any of these loopholes."

"You should know me by now, I hate it when people bully another person. Your secrets are safe with me. And any friends of Rory's are friends of mine."

"We better be getting back to our date," said Rory as he continued to lick his ice cream cone. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Benny and Erica watched as the two of them walked away and then looked down at their own hands. They quickly let go of one another and continued on their walk, it was like they had discussed on Friday; they needed to be parents first, and only after that could they be anything else.

* * *

"And then we helped Benny move things from his room into the nursery," said Sarah as she looked up from the notebook. "That's all I can remember."

"We're missing something," said Ethan as he got up and paced back and forth. "It's right there…."

"Maybe you should take a break, if you over think it to much your going to bury it under all this stress and false leads. I need to get back home and finish my homework, promise me you'll take a break?"

"I guess."

"I said promise."

"Fine, I promise I'll take a break."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at school and don't worry you'll figure out what's missing. You always do, I have faith in you."

When she left Ethan sat down at his desk and tapped his pen against his paper. He looked down at the page and then stopped when he noticed a strand of Sarah's hair. He picked it up and felt something click in his head. The poster board…. He thought about it for a moment and heard Sarah's voice echo in his mind.

Ethan looked at the information in front of him and then up as the realization of what he had just discovered dawned on him.

"It's not possible."


	12. Those Closest Hurt You Most

A/N: Here we are so close and yet so far away from the end. With only four chapters left I can't help but be excited about where this is going. So the next chapter is the last 'regular' chapter and the three following it are all part of the finale. Leave a review, and thanks again if you've been leaving review and following along since the beginning.

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 12: Those Closest Hurt You Most

Benny woke up Monday morning with the same euphoric feeling of the previous day; he tossed off his covers and did a few stretches before heading down the hall into the nursery. The first thing he noticed was his son's slightly flushed complexion, he placed his lips on his forehead and flinched at the sudden warmth.

"Hey little buddy are you ok?" asked Benny as rubbed Eric's back. "Why are you so warm?"

Eric let out a little groan, opened his eyes for a moment and then closed them again.

"_Manus temperatio aperio_."

He touched his son's forehead, on his other hand numbers appeared: 99.8. He left the nursery door open and headed down to the main level of the house. He peered into the kitchen, found no one and then tried his Grandma's study. Sure enough he found her sitting at her desk reading over several books and examining various magical items.

"Grandma, Eric has a fever of 99.8."

"Don't worry," said Evelyn as she looked up from the book. "Most infants get a fevers at one point or another, it should pass in a day or so."

"Shouldn't we call the doctor? What if it's something serious? Maybe we should use magic to get rid of it."

"First of all never use magic on an infant; you have no idea what it can do to them. It's similar to giving them medicine if you use the wrong spell or say the wrong word it could have a lethal effect. If his fever gets worse then I'll call the doctor and we'll take it from there. And before you say anything else listen; these things tend to last twenty four hours. Most likely by the time you get back from school he'll be feeling better."

"Are you sure?" asked Benny uncertainly as he thought about his son. "What if you're wrong?"

"It's going to be ok," said Evelyn as she got up. She noticed the worried look on his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I promise it will. If he gets any worse then I'll call you."

Benny nodded and backed out of the room feeling uneasy. Eric would be ok; he was with his Grandma… right? He shivered at the idea of his son getting worse...

* * *

Ethan went over the notes from his supernatural notebook and reviewed them one final time. The clues had been so obvious...

_**"Vampires can't have kids it's biologically impossible."**_

Benny walked in talking on his cell phone, from his facial expression it was clear he was far from happy. He took a seat next to Ethan and continued to talk on his phone.

"Yeah, so if the fever get's any worse we should bring him in?"

"Benny," began Ethan and stopped as his friend held up a finger and motioned to the phone.

"Can I give him any medicine? Uh-huh…."

"Benny it's-"

"Ethan I'm on the phone," said Benny as he gave him a frustrated and annoyed look. "No sorry, ok…. Thank you, hopefully it won't come to that. Thank you for your time Doctor G."

Benny clicked off the phone rubbed his face. He gave Ethan a weary half-hearted smile. "Sorry about getting angry with you, Eric's got a fever and I'm freaking out."

"Benny I need to tell you something-"

Before he could say anything else the teacher walked in and demanded their immediate attention. The rest of the period was spent in silence while they went over various mathematical equations and formulas.

When the bell rang Benny was the first one out of the class, Ethan ran as fast as he could to keep up with him but it was futile. It wasn't until the break period that Ethan found him, and when he did he saw the Spellmaster talking with Erica.

"So he's got a fever, when I left it was 99.8. I called the doctor and he said not to worry, but if it gets higher we should take him in."

"Why didn't you call me this morning?" asked Erica with concern in her voice as she crossed her arms. "I could've easily have made it to your house before school."

"Because it's not serious, that's why I called the doctor first to make sure. I didn't want to worry you over nothing."

"How could you leave him alone if he was sick?"

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't serious first," said Benny looking flustered. "I didn't want you to panic because Eric had a fever. If I was in your shoes I know that I would've panicked, I'm just worried and-"

"If you're worried then why are you here?" Her voice was rapidly becoming more accusatory than concerned. "Why didn't you take him to the doctors?"

"Erica please-"

"Why are you even here? You should be with him-"

"Do you honestly think I would've come to school today if it was something serious?" asked Benny quietly as he tried to keep his calm. "Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

They looked at each other and Erica took a step back looking at the ground looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I'm just worried."

He reached out and gave her a hug, and as he did he whispered in to her ear, "I know, I am too."

The bell rang and the two of them separated and then looked at each other uneasily. Benny cleared his throat trying to avoid the strange tension between them and said:

"If I find out anything else I promise I'll let you know ok?"

She nodded before heading down the hall. Benny sighed and Ethan took this chance to approach him, but as he did students entered the once empty hallways. Before he could get any closer his friend was gone.

At lunch Ethan found Rory, Della and Sarah sitting at their table talking about their plans for the weekend. As he took a seat he looked around, then sighed when he saw no sign of Benny.

"If you're looking for Benny he's talking on his cell phone in the hall," said Rory. "He said something about calling his Grandma."

"Is everything all right Ethan?" asked Sarah as she put her hand on his. "Did you remember what was special about that night?"

**_"That was just after we became friends, I remember thinking about how strange you were for collecting them. Especially from the vampires, since you know we can't have kids."_**

"N-no," said Ethan refusing to look her in the eyes. "I-I just needed to ask Benny one last question."

He was afraid she would see through his lie, but when she gave him a sympathetic smile he knew he was in the clear. He needed to talk to Benny, but was time a factor? He didn't know; everything appeared all right, but…. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away.

"Is everything all right between Benny and Erica?" asked Rory suddenly. "I saw them arguing this morning and I saw you spying on them Ethan."

"I wasn't spying on them, but they were arguing about Eric, he's got a fever."

"Poor thing," whispered Della. "I can't imagine how worried the two of them must be."

"Yeah…." Whispered Ethan as he thought the obvious truth that rested in from of them, how could they all miss it?

_**"You have no DNA, at all. Vampires are like whiteout, their lack of a genetic code wipes anything with a genetic code. So even if you fell in love with a human you couldn't have a kid, you can't create a new life without genetics, it's not possible."**_

* * *

"How's he doing Grandma?" asked Benny as he walked down the empty hallway. "Is he feeling better yet?"

"His fever hasn't gone down," Benny began to feel nauseous and used the locker closest to him for support. "It's increased he's at 100.3 and-"

"I'm coming home Grandma, before you say anything I already talked with my other teachers and I got my homework. I'm not going to sit around here doing nothing while my son is getting worse."

Before she could say anything else he disconnected the line and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He should never have come to school, not when Eric was sick.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" asked Ethan as he looked down at his cell phone. It had been fifteen minutes; he got up and headed for the hallway. As he opened the door he ran into Erica who looked as worried and uneasy as Benny did this morning.

"Have you seen Benny?" asked Erica. "I need to talk to him about something."

"He's on the phone in the hallway; I was on my way to check in on him."

_**"You might hate me for saying this, but I can see both you and Erica in him."**_

"He's not, I was just-" Her phone went off and she peered down at it.

_Went home. Eric's fever got worse. –B_

"I have to go."

"What's the matter?"

Erica said nothing and vanished down the hall in flash. Ethan sighed in frustration and headed back to the table in defeat.

"Is everything ok?" asked Sarah as she noticed his defeated look. She scooted closer to him. "You remember what it was didn't you?"

"I... I did."

"You figured out your vision?" asked Rory as he leaned across the table. "Am I going to be a dad?"

"Not if I have anything to say about," said Della earning a laugh from Sarah and frown from Rory.

"I can't tell you," said Ethan as the bell went off. _It's not possible. _"Not until I talk to Benny first."

_**"Just because she's genetically Eric's mom doesn't mean you have to listen to anything she says."**_

* * *

Erica walked up the porch and stopped herself from knocking on the door. She wanted to knock, that was true, but what if her son got worse. Could she really deal with the fear of a sick child, particularly her own? No, she couldn't think like that. Benny had made it a point of welcoming her into Eric's life, and she was a mother now she couldn't turn away.

She tapped on the door, and was not the least bit surprised when Benny opened it. In his hand was a phone, he nodded to her.

"No he's drinking…. Come in. Sorry…. There's nothing we can do? What about magic?"

Erica gave him a looked and he mouthed: _Weir Family Doctor. _"My Grandma said the same thing too; no he's sleeping right now… no he's normally awake at this hour…."

She took a seat on the sofa and watched as Benny paced around the living room both asking and answering questions. After what seemed like an eternity he turned it off, sat on the sofa next to her and took her hands in his. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What did they say?" asked Erica as she rubbed his back.

"They said right now he should be ok," whispered Benny. "And the same thing as earlier, if his fever gets above 102 to bring him in. If it doesn't get that bad then we have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

"What about magic?"

"Not to use it. And no medication either, Eric's unique birth makes it hard to give him an age. So the medicine might actually make things worse."

"So we have to wait then?" asked Erica in disbelief. "We have to watch as our son suffers and they have nothing else to say but to wait?"

"Yeah."

"What if it's something serious? How could they tell us to wait?"

"Because that's what the doctor recommends, and I trust him. He's been with the family for years, as much I want to bring him in tonight-"

"Then why don't we, I don't want him getting worse than he already is!"

"I know, but we have to trust what my Grandma and the doctor says."

"Think for yourself!" yelled Erica as she pulled her hand out of his. "I don't want my son getting any worse than you let him get!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" screamed Benny unable to take it anymore. He stood up and glared at her. "How dare you say this is my fault!"

"I'm not saying this is your fault, but you should have taken him in before it-"

"You're blaming this entire thing on me! If that's the entire reason you're here then get out!"

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm so sick of hearing your stupid apologies! It was so stupid of me to try and get you involved in Eric's life, now get the hell out of my house!"

Erica bit her lip as tears began to run down her cheeks. Benny did his best to hide his own emotions as she casted one final look over her shoulder. He could see the look of betrayal, but he couldn't stand it anymore, the constant judgment she always placed on him, and way everything he did seemed to fall short of what she expected. Benny sat back down on the sofa feeling worse than before.

* * *

This has to be the worse night in Benny's entire life, as he sat in the backseat of his Grandmother's car listening to Eric cough and cry. All around them streetlamps and signs zoomed past as they drove towards the emergency room. He looked over at the clock, saw that it was three in the morning and then sent a text to Ethan and Erica. He felt tears well up into his own eyes as they entered the emergency room, and eventually ushered into the one of the various rooms. He felt his heart break as the nurses suddenly rushed Eric away leaving him alone with his Grandma. A random nurse entered the room with a clipboard in her hand a few seconds later.

"Mr. Weir? If you'll follow me." Benny nodded and followed her through the emergency room. "My name Annie, they took your son to a hospital room because he was having a hard time breathing on his own and these emergency rooms are ill equipped to deal with 'unique' infants such as yours."

"If he going to be ok?"

"I honestly don't know. But I can assure you Doctor G, is the best when it comes to dealing with infants created through magical means." She stopped and motioned to one of the many available times. "I hate to leave your here on your own without any more information, but I'm needed else where. I'll do my best to find out anything else I can."

"Thanks," said Benny as walked around the room. When it couldn't take it anymore he headed outside in an attempt to escape his own worries and fears. While he paced around the gardens he watched as a familiar figure approached him. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark and when he did he realized it was Erica slowly walking towards him. For a second he half expected her to hug him, and instead was rewarded with a hard slap across the face. He stumbled backwards and placed a hand on his burning cheek. The next thing he knew she was holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," said Benny as he wrapped his arms around. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Please," whispered Erica as she cried into his shoulders. "Don't do that to me again."

* * *

Ethan entered the waiting room, and was surprised to see Evelyn was sitting alone. She turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Ethan what are you doing here?"

"I came with Erica and I snuck in here hoping to see Benny," began Ethan as he approached her. "I need to tell him something important about Eric, but I-I should probably tell you first."

"I doubt you can tell me anything I don't already know."

"He…." Ethan stopped. How long had he waited to reveal this truth? Here he was in the very moment and he was unsure if he should say it. No that wasn't it, he couldn't say it, because speaking it aloud would mean revealing the horrible secret that would change his best friend's life... It was at that moment he decided it needed to be said:

"Eric isn't possible. He can't exist. Sarah said Benny collected the hair samples after we had become friends which means Erica's doesn't have DNA. It doesn't make sense because Eric looks so much like her, but logically her lack of genetic code should have eaten away and erased Benny's. If Benny had to use biology to create him then that means this spell is bound by the rules of life, which means Eric is impossible. He can't exist."

"I know," said Evelyn without looking at him. "He is the impossible child."


	13. The Impossible Child

A/N: Here we are, at what I believe to be one if not the most intense chapter of the story. This is what we've been building up to. Now I have to warn you this chapter got so big I split it into two parts. The next one will deal with the fallout and bring about the conclusion to Benny's Baby.

Originally the story had another closing arc after this one a three part finale, but I think this is a good place to conclude that and I'm not sure that arc can match the intensity of what just happened. (Unless you want more, it all comes down to you guys think.) I'll talk more about in the next chapter (which may very well be our last!) I hope you leave a review, and I hope you enjoy 'The Impossible Child!

OH! And the garden, yes and don't think too hard on it. You'll understand later ( I hope).

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 13:The Impossible Child

The smell of hospital, the constant ringing of the telephone, the nurse as she tapped away on the computer, all of this combined with his unique ability to pick up on others feelings and emotions and his sudden revelation about Eric were too much for Ethan. He took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs and rubbed his face as the late hour finally caught up with him.

"If Eric is impossible then how does he exist? And why haven't you told Benny yet?"

"Ethan you already know why I couldn't tell him," said Evelyn as took as she looked down at her hands in shame. "Do you know how hard it is to watch him grow attached to that child? I've never seen him take to anything so fast, not even to his own magical abilities. I'm not happy with choices he's made, never would've I imagine he'd become a teenage parent…. But the way he's grow up and actually applied himself… I'm not saying that being a teenage parent is good for him because it's not…. Just imagine for a moment you were in my position and you watched him every day with that child of his trying his best to be a dad, and you knew deep down that the day is coming for you to be the one to take it away from him. Now ask me again why I haven't told him."

"How long?" whispered Ethan afraid that the words would betray him. "How long have you known?"

"I want to say since the beginning but it wasn't until after a few days I was able to put it together. It wasn't until Tuesday that I realized what had happened. That's why I left during the weekend, I went to other Spellmasters and Earth Priestesses to see if they had any experience with something like this. Unfortunately they all said the same thing: Eric can't exist with vampire DNA. They warned me that the end would be coming soon..."

Ethan found he had nothing to say and simply looked at her with a mixture of disgust and shame.

"There's one thing I don't understand, what about the tea? You were giving him lethal amounts of opium, it's deadly and addictive. Why would you do that?"

"It was to help him sleep; there are special magic additives in poppy flowers than when mixed with the proper items restore one's own magical properties. The reason Benny hasn't been using magic lately isn't because I've grounded him like he believes, but because he put such a large part of his own personal magic into Eric he had hardly any left. It's been slowly coming back to him…."

"So Eric isn't just a human, he's part magic and vampire. That still doesn't answer how he was able to last this long."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Evelyn as she finally looked up at him. "The spell replicated Erica's genetic code and mixed it with Benny's creating Eric. Since there's magic involved all of Erica's DNA is covered in magic. This entire time Erica's DNA has been eating away at the actual magic itself."

"Then that means it's finally removed the layer created by the spell and it's going to attack Benny's now…. Which means Eric is…."

"Yes, Eric is going to die." The florescent lights began to flicker. "Through my entire life I have witnessed several people lose their children to disease, age, or some other cruel punishment density has dealt for them. But never in my life did I imagine I would have to watch my Grandson loose his child especially one created not in love but from it."

She didn't weep, but for the first time Ethan with his gift could see the layers of pain she masked. He looked down the emotion was too much for him to handle. He thought back, there must've been some way to prevent such a thing from happening? There had to be, there was always a solution.

"Don't look like that, and don't give me that look like you have no idea what I'm saying. You're thinking that you may have had a way to stop this or maybe there was something you missed. But there isn't, and you couldn't, there's nothing any of us could've done."

"No…."

"I think it's time for you to be getting home," said Evelyn as she stood up. "It's late and it's a school night, how did you even get here at this hour?"

"Erica drove me here," said Ethan as he looked down at the plain white tiles. "I told my parents about what happened. They know I'm here and I'm going to stay. Benny's my best friend; he needs me here with him. Especially when…."

He didn't say it, he couldn't say it. Evelyn nodded and sat back down. They sat and no more words were spoken between them, the silence held everything they had said. And in it the pain of what was to come became even clearer.

* * *

Benny slowly opened his eyes when the sun's early rays began to filter through the tree's branches. He turned on his side and felt the grass brush up against his face; slowly he looked around trying to make sense of where he was or how he ended up here. Then it dawned on him, he had fallen asleep in one of the hospitals various gardens, the only question was how he came to be there.

Then the night's events came flooding back to his memory. Eric was sick. How could he be sleeping when his own son was sick and in the hospital? He scrambled to his feet and found one of his shoes had been missing, had he kicked it off in the dark? He looked around, found it, and then nearly tripped over Erica trying to pick it up.

"B-Benny?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, we must've fallen asleep waiting for news," said Benny as he helped her to her feet. "I-I didn't know vampires could sleep."

"We don't, it more like a state of meditation."

"How could I- we fall asleep at a time like this?" asked Benny as he ran towards the waiting room. "Our son is sick and we were out here…."

He seemed at lost for the right word and instead gave her a look.

"You were worried; it's easy for humans to-"

"I don't want to talk about it," He seemed flustered. "We've been missing for three hours and no one's coming looking for us. God how could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have wandered off! How could we have fallen asleep!"

When he walked into the waiting room he was shocked to see Ethan asleep on one of the chairs and his Grandmother awake looking down at the ground in another. He tried to make himself look more presentable and then took a seat next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked:

"Did the doctor say anything yet?"

"No, nothing at all. Annie checked back a few times and said they were trying various procedures but no results yet. Are you ok?" asked Evelyn as she touched his face. "You look flushed."

"You try sleeping on the grass," said Benny trying to make a joke. He felt disgusted at himself for even attempting, and then felt even worse for what had transpired earlier. "Do you think he's going to be ok?"

"I don't know."

"He's going to be ok," said Erica as she took a seat next to him and took his hands in hers. "He's a Weir, he's a fighter."

He tried his best to look optimistic then leaned his head on her shoulder. He shivered, and reached to button up his shirt when he realized the top button was missing. He sat up and looked around for his sweater only to notice Erica was wearing it, when had he given it to her? And what about the grass stains on his knees, hadn't he been sleeping facing up? Then he sighed and gave up on trying to put anything together, he was too tired to focus. He looked up and began to count the tiles trying to keep himself busy, it was amazing what the mind noticed when you were worried.

Another half hour passed before Annie returned, it was Erica who noticed first. She hissed shocking both Benny and Evelyn. Ethan fell out of his chair and looked up only to scramble to his feet dagger in hand.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Erica. "Trying to steal more blood?"

"What are you guys going?" asked Benny as he stood up. "She's the nurse."

"Benny don't you remember her?" asked Ethan as he focused on her. "She's the one who was stealing my blood to sell it on the black market."

"Listen that was a long time ago," said Annie as she raised her hands. "I'm working as a nurse for-"

"What is going on here?" asked another voice. All of them turned when what appeared to be their teacher walked in.

"Mr. G?" asked Erica and Ethan in unison as they stared at the doctor.

"No you must mean my twin brother," said Doctor G with the same smile they often received in class. "We both loved kids, but we went about different very ways of expressing it. Trust me, I've been the Weir family doctor for the past one hundred twenty years."

"What?" Again in unison.

"Yes, my brother and I have lived very long lives. And before you say anything else Annie has been working here since her little stint at Whitechapel High. So I would appreciate it if you retracted your fangs miss, and you put away that weapon. I would prefer we have no violence in my hospital."

When the two of them complied he turned towards Benny a solemn look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some very distressing news for you about your son."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Benny as he stood up. "Is he going to be ok? When can we take him home?"

"That's just it," said Doctor G as he placed a hand on Benny's shoulder. "I don't think your son will be leaving with you."

Benny found he couldn't say anything and instead stumbled backwards into his chair.

"We spent most of the night using every magical potion, remedies and spells we know. Unfortunately nothing seems to be working, and from what I've seen of this lady here I already have the answer my question. You used vampire DNA to create your son didn't you?"

Evelyn nodded when her Grandson didn't.

"Then it's only a matter of time, I am so sorry but there's nothing we can do for him."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but I warn you it's going to be very… difficult. Do you want them to come as well?"

Benny looked at him and then nodded. He motioned for his friends and family to follow. Doctor G led them through a maze of hallways and doors and after what seemed like minutes stopped in front of a random door. He looked at them.

"Before you go in I have to warn you Eric's genetic code is failing, and with it his body. We're doing everything we can to keep him with us, but he's not a pretty sight right now."

He opened the door, and motioned for them to enter. Benny was the first to catch his son and felt the world suddenly jolt under his feet. Ethan caught him by the arm and held him steady while he shook at the sight. Erica let out a gasp and stumbled sideways into the nearest seat. Evelyn was the only one to show no signs of shock or surprise.

Eric was situated in a crib at the far end of the room, various needles and tubes were connected to him. A machine against the wall kept track of his vital signs, and beeped at regular intervals. The sunlight was bleeding through the drapes giving the room a false sense of hope and warmth. Benny shook himself free from his friend and took a few steps forward then turned to look at Doctor G.

"This isn't possible, what's happening to him?"

"Your son was created with vampire DNA; it's beginning to eat away at the human part of his body. Like I said we're doing everything we can to keep him alive and his body functioning but it's only a matter of before complete and total failure." He took a step forward into the room and with complete sincerity in his voice whispered:

"I honestly wish there was something else we could do. No child deserves to be taken from the earth, especially when they have so much more to do."

"I'm killing him," whispered Erica as she looked at her son tears in her eyes. "It's my fault, I'm killing him. I've killed our son."

"No, no it's not," said the doctor as he tried to comfort her. "It's the vampire DNA, not you. You have no fault in the matter. It's not your fault it's classified as 'dead' and consumes the living to prevent it from replicating. It's not your fault he's like this, as a father myself I can see that you love your child. Don't blame yourself for-"

"Wait," said Benny as he looked down at Eric, wishing he could see his son's bright blue eyes. "You said the vampire DNA is killing him?"

"Yes, it's eating away at his-"

"What if I used the restoration spell to transform his DNA back to the moment he was created?"

"No, that is reckless and dangerous and the process would just start over again."

"Not if I infused the restoration spell with my life energy. Eric has only been a 'vampire' for a week a half, pouring my own life into it could cure him and restore the DNA."

"That's not possible there isn't a known cure for-"

"That's just it I'm not curing him, just his genetic code. He has my magic in him; it should pick up on my spell like a receiver and broadcast it to all over his body. I could cure him of the faulty DNA."

"No," said Evelyn as she looked at her Grandson. "That will kill you. Once you transfer your life energy it won't stop until your entire life force goes into him and even then he'll only live as long as you would've. And there's no guarantee it will work."

"But it might."

"She's right," said Doctor G. "You would die, and there's never been a successful case of life energy transfer. It would be suicide, and I cannot recommend that. As a doctor I would have to stop you from doing such a thing."

"You can try," said Benny as his eyes suddenly turned gold. "But you would fail."

"Benny stop!" yelled Ethan as he reached for his friend's arm. The moment he made contact he pulled back, his hand was burned. "You can't do this! You don't understand it won't work! Eric was never supposed to exist!"

"Ethan's right," said Evelyn. "You can't fix him, this can't work. Eric isn't possible. He's an impossible child."

"If he was impossible and he exists then that means he was created for a reason. And as his father that's more than enough for me to try this." Benny's hands began to glow gold. "I have to try and save him he's my son."

"Please don't," whispered Erica as she stood up and blocked his way. "I don't want to lose you, please I don't want to lose both of you."

"You won't be alone," whispered Benny as he wiped away the tears from her face. "You'll have Eric, and my Grandma, and our friends. I grew up without my parents only my grandma and looked how I turned out. If Eric will have you and Grandma in his life then he's already going to do better than I ever will. He has an awesome mom, that's more than I can say for myself. And Erica this is your only chance to be a mom, to have a child, and not just any child but one that's been created by us. I've lived my life, I may be only sixteen but I've done everything I ever wanted to do."

"Have you lost your mind?" screamed Erica. "You can't do this!"

Benny smiled sadly at her and then closed the gap between then and whispered into her ear. "Last night after you met me in the garden do you remember what you said?"

"Never to push me out of your life again."

"No after that, after we kissed after everything?"

"I said that I couldn't ever forget you because you meant so much to me. That you were the first person I had loved and I couldn't ever forget you for that."

"You won't forget me, you can't. Even if I die doing this I'll always be with you. You know that." He kissed her, and then took a step back. "I love you Erica."

"You have to stop," said Doctor G as he approached him. "You're going to die if you do this."

"It's too late to stop," said Benny as he held up his glowing hands. "I've already started the restoration spell and transferred all my life energy into my hands and the spell. There's nothing that can stop me."

He then turned to Evelyn. "I love you Grandma and I'm sorry." He looked at Ethan and gave his brother one last smile. "I love you too Ethan, I guess this is the only time I've actually said it."

Benny slowly approached the crib thinking about everything that had happened over the past week. Relationships had been formed, and though at times it had been hard he had discovered what it meant to care for someone to really care for them. He looked down at his son, and despite everything began to cry.

He placed both his hands on Eric's head and whispered:

"I love you, so much. And I'm sorry that I'm not going to be there for you, but you're going to have such a great life. Just do me a favor: don't make the same mistakes I did."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. There was a flash of golden light. The machines attached to Eric began to go haywire, and Benny felt a strange pressure in his chest.

"Annie!" screamed Doctor G as he rushed forward. "Help me remove these wires; he's breathing on his own!"

Benny took a step backward and watched as they removed the various medial appendages attached to his son. He let out one final laugh and then gasped when he couldn't catch his breath. He gave him family one final smile then looked down at his hands which were now a dark grey color. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. Ethan and Erica rushed to his side as he tried to stay conscious.

"No!" screamed Evelyn as she appeared over him. "I can't lose you!"

"Out of the way!" It Doctor G. He leaned over him and then took a few steps back with the cold hard truth written all over his face. Benny struggled to stay awake as the strange pain suddenly burned in his chest. Erica appeared above him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"What if… bite…." They sounded so distant. He felt as if they were being pulled farther and farther away.

"…no…."

'_Ethan'_ he thought_. 'Don't let her do it…'_

"…never… his mind…."

Then they were gone, and the darkness took hold of him. The pain faded, and the noise was gone. There was nothing but the chilled and seemingly endless darkness.


	14. We Are The Impossible Family

A/N: So here we are 14 chapters in Benny's Baby, probably one of the longest (in fact I'm pretty sure it is) fanfic I've ever written, now there's something I need to tell you about this chapter, but I'll wait until the end. I'm surprised some of you didn't pick up on the hints I've planted throughout the previous chapter, you were all too busy focusing on the main event to see one hidden underneath it, or maybe you just didn't put much thought into it? Hmmm...

Read on, don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom, and please leave a review! Enjoy!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 14: We Are The Impossible Family

Benny groaned as the darkness gave way to pain. Everything about him was sore, everything about his existence suddenly hurt, was this really what happened when you died? He slowly opened his eyes and could make nothing out in the blurry white color that made his world. He felt someone touch his shoulder and call out something but it was drowned out as the darkness began to take hold again. He closed his eyes and felt the lightlessness of sleep take him away.

When he awoke again he kept his eyes closed and chose to listen to the sounds that made the blank world. There was the constant sound of machines beeping, what seemed to be birds singing, and finally the sound of people as the spoke to one another. The sound of another voice was warming, and relaxing For what seemed like an eternity he listened to their voices, as they faded in and out.

"She's in the… again. Is it possible… getting sick?" He knew that voice anywhere, it had to be Ethan.

"...just over-eating. I mean I would if... brought me an unlimited..." That must've been Sarah.

"But you don't get nauseous... you get..."

"No, vampires don't… its impossible… She's… just worried. I still can't… did that. At least Eric is… and healthy."

"I can. He's… his son. But are you sure Erica can't be… because…."

The voices faded into the darkness as Benny felt the world slip away once more. When he came back things felt clearer, more alive than before. He opened his eyes and little by little things came into focus, a white room, an open window, and those annoying florescent lights. He turned his head and smiled as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"You're awake!" Slowly the figure came into focus, and after a moment he realized Erica was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She held Eric in her lap who waved his arms back and forth. Benny smiled and slowly reached out for her only to stop when she placed her hand on his.

"Relax; Doctor G said he expects you to be sore for the next few weeks, you basically ran your body through the equivalent of sixteen years of exercise with that spell."

"I did?" His voice was groggy and barely above a whisper. Erica shifted Eric and held up cup with a straw in front of him, he gratefully took a sip.

"You've been unconscious for almost two weeks," said Erica as she placed the cup to the side table. "At first you weren't breathing and we… we all thought you were going to die. I wanted to bite you, turn you… but it was Ethan who stopped me and saved you. He used his telepathy to cut off the connection between you and Eric. It turns out the amount of energy you gave your son was enough to fix him, but not enough to kill you."

"But he's fine?"

"He's healthy as ever, since your Grandma's been here most of the time Eric's been staying with me and my parents. I told them everything, about being a vampire, you being a Spellmaster, and that we're both parents to a child who shouldn't exist."

"You did?" asked Benny nervously. "I thought we agreed to wait to tell them together."

"Things changed," said Erica with a sad smile. "At that point there wasn't much choice."

"Are they mad?"

"Mad, no? Disappointed you didn't wait until we were out to school to try it, a little. Anyway Eric's been just as worried about you as I have, he knows when it's time to visit you and if we're even a few minutes behind schedule he begins to cry. You're going to be so proud when you get out of here and see him crawling around like a little professional."

"He's crawling?"

"Yeah, you had us so worried," said Erica as she scooted closer. Eric reached out for Benny and began to sniffle as he fidgeted in her arms. "Do you think you can hold him?"

Benny nodded and did his best to sit upright in the bed. Erica sat on the edge of the mattress and gently placed Eric in the crook of his arm; Benny winced at the sudden weight and then smiled as he secured his son in his arms.

"Hey buddy, I'm glad to see your ok."

"Da-da!" said Eric gleefully as he looked up at him. Benny looked at his son and then back at Erica who looked just as shocked as he did. They shared a smile before laughing.

"Did our son just talk?" asked Benny excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah he did," said Erica. Her excitement quickly faded as she suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" asked Benny noticing the subtle change. "What's wrong?"

"You're the one who's been in the coma for two weeks, and you're worried about me?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Annie, you know the vampire nurse, has been getting me blood while you were here, and I think I had a little too much."

"You ate too much?"

At the mention of eating she covered her mouth and quickly rushed out of the room. Benny looked down at Eric who looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Leave it to your mom to eat too much, oh well. Come on little guy say it again, say da-da."

* * *

"Benny you're finally awake!" said Ethan with a smile as he took a seat by the bed. "Took you long enough, I was afraid you weren't ever going to get up."

"Be honest with me E, how much homework have I missed?"

"Well…." Ethan lifted up a spare backpack and set it on the chair next to him. "You missed a lot, almost two and a half weeks of school. Not including the extra half week Doctor G wants to keep you around for."

Benny sighed and looked at the backpack with strange combination of anger and sadness.

"Don't worry I'll be here to help you catch up, it's really easy I'll stop by every day after school."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to graduate with our class, then yes."

"Dude my entire body is in pain, and you're talking about homework and graduating."

"Well think about it, Erica and Sarah are graduating next month, their future is now. As for us we have a few years but I prefer if we graduated together."

Benny sighed, leaned backwards and looked out the window, it was another gorgeous day in Whitechapel. It was also another sign that summer was just around the corner, how could he have forgotten about their graduation? Erica and Sarah would be leaving for college soon; it was all they had ever talked about before everything else had happened. They would be gone and it would just be Ethan, Rory, and Benny again. The three musketeers, except he would still be a dad, all by himself….

"You ok?" asked Ethan as he leaned forward. "I told you that I could help you with the homework, don't worry we'll finish it in no time."

"Yeah," whispered Benny without looking at him. A strange sense of exhaustion and sadness washed over him. "Listen E, I'm really tired, do you mind if we did this tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, of course." Ethan patted him on the shoulder. "Get some rest buddy, you've earned it."

* * *

The next few days fell into the same routine for Benny; his Grandma would stay over in the morning and then only with his insistence that he would be fine overnight and that she too needed rest, would she go home and try and relax. Erica would visit with Eric once she got out of school, and in the late afternoons Ethan and Sarah would stop by and help him with homework. It wasn't exactly the most exciting of times but when he thought about the week and a half leading up to it he picked the slow monotony each and every time.

"Well Mr. Weir I guess this is where we say goodbye," said Mr. G as he looked Benny up and down one final time. "I can certainly say you Weirs make for very interesting patients."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Benny with a smile. "Because if Eric is even half the Spellmaster I am, then you're going to be in for a bunch of visits."

"I-I look forward to it," said Doctor G with a nervous laugh. "Just take it easy and don't do anything too strenuous because you still are recovering. I don't expect you to be able to walk for at least another day and a half so we've arranged a wheelchair for you. I can honestly say right now- you are the luckiest man alive."

"Really?"

"I've seen things in my time as a supernatural doctor, but never have I seen someone survive a life energy transplant like that. I don't know how you survived; in fact everything I've ever studied, ever read or seen says you shouldn't be alive right now. Do you know what that means?"

"No, what?"

"Benny Weir you are the impossible man, one of a kind."

Erica arrived a few minutes after the doctor left with Eric situated comfortably in his carrier. She smiled at the sight of him back in his regular clothes and then took a seat next to him.

"I never noticed but the top button of your shirt is missing."

"Yeah, it must've fallen off in the gardens when…." His voice trailed off. "Whatever happened between us, it's special. I really like you; in fact part of me even loves you. But-"

"Let's not talk about this now," said Erica as she pressed her finger to his lips. "Let's get you home before you go all 'let's not be more than friends right now.'"

He smiled, and with her help managed to get into the wheelchair the hospital had provided. She wheeled him out while he held Eric in his arms who bounced happily away while babbling nonsense. Once they got to the car he handed his son off to Erica and managed to get himself in without much help. Erica locked Eric in his car seat and took a seat behind the wheel. She flashed him one of her smiles and asked:

"Are my boys ready to go home?"

"Just drive," answered Benny trying his best not to smile.

Eric squealed in response and Erica started the car. He watched as they passed the bright green trees, it was stunning how colorful and alive they seemed. Three weeks ago the world had seemed smaller to him, so much more different. Now things had a different view and feel as summer finally overtook the random and crazy spring weather. They passed by the park and he smiled as kids ran in all directions playing with one another, one day Eric would be out there with them. One day he's be the parent sitting on the side making sure his son was safe and happy.

"Do you want me to get the wheelchair?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted me to get the wheelchair," said Erica again. It was then that he noticed they had pulled into the driveway of the Weir house.

"No," said Benny as he opened the door. "I want to try and walk."

He held onto the door and pulled himself up, and for a moment his legs burned. He took in a deep breath and let go of the door. He stumbled, felt Erica zoom to his side then caught himself; he gave her his best grin.

"I can do this, you worry about Eric."

"Just don't hurt yourself ok?"

"No promises." She rolled her eyes at him and went back to getting Eric out of the car. Benny stopped at the front step and using all his strength took the first step. He felt himself tip backwards and then felt Erica suddenly loop her arm around his.

"You never said you didn't need help."

Together they walked up to the front door, Benny slid his key in and threw open the door. Standing in the entrance was everyone. Ethan, Sarah, Sarah's parents, Rory and his mom, Della, his Grandma, Erica's parent, Jane and Ethan's mom and dad. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that read: WELCOME HOME.

"Welcome home!" screamed everyone in unison. Benny laughed until he cried and then laughed some more.

* * *

"I knew all along," said Samantha as she held up a glass. "Ethan get's it from my side of the family, my mom was a Seer."

"Really now?" asked Mr. Fox. "That is fascinating."

"Yeah but my dad was the Telepath," said Ross slightly annoyed. "I'm surprised Ethan actually thought he was hiding it from us this entire time. I mean it's pretty obvious when you think about it."

"Dad," whined Ethan trying his best not to blush. Sarah laughed. "You're embarrassing me."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," said Mrs. Fox as she patted her daughter's head. "Parents know everything. But every now and then we let the kids think they're smarter than us."

"So you're telling me you tried to sacrifice your own life to save Eric's?" asked Mr. Jones as he looked Benny dead in the eyes.

"Y-yes sir."

"That settles it, welcome to the family!" He gave Benny a strong hug and Erica covered her face in embarrassment. "Any boy who tries to do the impossible is a welcome addition to the Jones' household."

"Wow your dad accepts him for making you a teenage mom," said Rory as he nodded in agreement. "There is something seriously dysfunctional with your family."

"Be nice Rory," said Della as she smacked him playfully. "He's just jealous because his mom grounded him for being undead."

"There's something different about you," said Benny once he broke free from Erica's dad's killer hug. "I don't know how to put it but…."

"Now that you mention it," said Ethan he approached the group. He stopped then gave Rory a disapproving look as the answer dawned on him. "You didn't."

"I did," said Rory with a smile as his fangs appeared. Della smacked him again.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything."

Ethan backed away as Erica and Benny launched into a tirade of disappointment and how he should be ashamed of doing something so irresponsible. He approached Evelyn as she spoke with Jane.

"I can only give you lessons if your parents approve it, and let's be honest without ourselves; if they're ok with my Grandson using magic then they should be fine with me teaching you."

"Jane I think Sarah was looking for you," said Ethan as he motioned for his sister to leave. When they were alone he turned to Evelyn. "I still don't understand how Benny was able to survive. That spell should've have killed him. When I went inside him mind there was nothing I could do to stop it, in fact I'm pretty sure it stopped itself before I even tried."

"We may never know what happened," said Evelyn as she looked at him. "Magic does as it will, I can't think of any reason that it stopped. But we should be grateful he's still with us now. "

"I just hate not knowing why. I feel that unless we know the exact reason the spell worked but at the same time didn't, something like that can happen again."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you haven't been the most revealing when it comes to information, I trust you but I think if you had told Benny earlier about what was wrong with Eric we could've avoided his near death experience."

"I agree, but it's like I said I don't know why the spell did what it did. I have my theories but beyond that nothing else."

Ethan shrugged. "I'm gonna keep investigating. There's still so much about Eric I still don't understand, and that just doesn't make sense. Plus something else is bothering me, something obvious that I missed, and if it's anything like before then it's important."

She gave him a weird look and Ethan shook his head. "I have my own theories right now." He looked directly across the room at Erica. "But I don't want to raise any alarms just yet. Not until I'm sure."

* * *

Benny smiled as he sat on the back porch; it was nice to see all his friends together without all the awkward tension of secrets or drama between them. But he needed a moment to himself and rest. He took in the evening air and exhaled as Erica joined him on the swing.

"Saw you step out from the party and I thought I should check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," said Benny with a smile. "Just a little tired, the doctor wasn't kidding when he said it would be a few weeks before I would be back up to regular me."

"I'm just glad you're ok," said Erica as she scooted closer to him. She rested her hand on his and together watched the sunset in the distance. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you, you don't know how scary it was to feel that way."

"The entire time I was thinking about you," whispered Benny as the sky continued to darken. "I was so worried about Eric I wanted him to be healthy, and I wanted to give you a chance to be a mom, a real mom. The thought of him dying, I couldn't let it happen. He's a part of both of us, and if he died I thought whatever was between us would die too."

"He's something else," said Erica with a smile. "I'm happy I have both of you. Even though it's only been a few weeks I can't imagine life without him, or you. And everything you said when we were in the garden-"

"I already told you, we aren't ready to be together. Not when we're about to be split apart. It's true a part of me loves you, but a part of me doesn't want us to deal with what's about to happen."

When she gave him a confused look Benny looked down. "You're graduating in a month. You're going away for college, before all this happened it was all you could talk about. I don't want to be the reason you can't do that."

"I don't have to go out of state. I can stay here with-"

Benny shook his head and then placed his forehead against hers. There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"Erica, it's time to face the truth. We're the impossible family. No matter what happens we can't be together, there's always going to be something keeping us apart. And don't you dare give up on school because I did something irresponsible."

"But Eric-"

"He'll be here when you get back, and so will I."

"I guess,"whispered Erica as she pulled back one hand resting on her knees the other on her stomach. "There's always going to be something…." She hated it when he did things like this to her. "But you'll always be there?"

"Always."

"You better be," she gave him a gently push. "As long as we're friends can we at least get something to eat? I'm starving."

Benny smiled. "Sure, as long as it's actually food. Like pizza or something."

"Hey I stopped feeding on students."

"Yeah because you moved to the movie theaters, and I've seen how fast you went through those innocent people. It's gross how much you eat."

"At least I didn't accidently create a baby!"

"Oh now I'm never going to hear the end of this am I? It's going to be the love potion all over, here we go again."

"Witless Wizard!"

"Vicious Vampire!"

They began to laugh. Some things never changed.

* * *

A/N: If this chapter gave you the warm fuzzies, if you liked this as an ending and it made you happy then I suggest you leave content with the knowledge that theses characters are happy and do not, I repeat do not return for the three part finale.

If not, if those final few questions presented in this chapter bothered you to the point that you must know what happens next then your going to want to return for the next three chapters. You will get your answers, you'll be in a for a bunch of shock, and I cannot guarantee that everything will end happy. (Or maybe it will and I'm just messing with you!)

Anyway enough of that, if your sticking around then I'll see you next time, if not, then thanks for reading!


	15. When The Wind Blows The Cradle Will Rock

A/N: The beginning of the end, after fourteen chapters the real action, the fallout of what's been happening beings to make itself apparent. The question isn't how will things work out, but rather can what they have really survive the oncoming storm? The wind is beginning the blow, and it's only a matter of time before the cradle will fall.

Don't forget to drop a review, and read the A/N at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 15: When The Wind Blows The Cradle Will Rock

Using the door for support Benny bid farewell to each and every one of the guests as they left until at long last it was just Erica and him. She stopped in the doorway, and looked back in the house longingly.

"Are you sure everything is going to be ok? Because I can stay over if you need me to, or I can watch Eric for another night if you need the rest. Especially since you can't walk that well and it-"

"Erica I'm fine," said Benny as he let go of the door. He wobbled for a moment and then held up his hands. "Ta-da!Thanks for offering but I've got this. And thanks again for watching him; it means a lot to me."

"You make it sound like I was doing you a favor, he is my son too. It's gonna be strange not having him around, especially after spending the last two weeks watching him. He was sleeping the entire night while he was at my house, he likes it if you sing to him before you put him to sleep. Or maybe he just likes to know one of his parents are there. Give me a call if anything happens, and maybe we can we spend some time together tomorrow?"

"I've got to catch up on my homework, I can't believe I just said that, but if you want to come and pick up Eric maybe take him for a walk I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, then I'll see you tomorrow, even if it's only for a few minutes." He stepped onto the front porch with her and closed the door behind him. "What, are you planning on leaving with me?"

"No, I just wanted us to be alone before I did one last thing." He pulled her into a kiss. When they separated he had on what could only be called the stupidest smile ever. "I'm sorry but I needed to do that one last time."

"You tell me you don't want me to be in your life and then we have the garden incident. You tell me we're the impossible family and then you go and kiss me. Enough with the games already, Benny you're driving me insane."

"You're right, sorry." He coughed awkwardly. "Um… about the gardens, we haven't had a chance to actually talk about what happened."

"What about it?" asked Erica as she crossed her arms defensively.

"When it happened, I was really upset because of what was happening with our son, and I know you were too. But I just wanted to say, it was really special… you know for us…." Benny tugged at his collar as he turned red. "And… I don't want you to think I'm ignoring it because I'm not, it's just I want you to know-"

She smiled. "I understand." She pulled something out of her pocket and held it up. Benny squinted and in the darkness he could barely make out the faint shape of a button.

"I lied earlier when I said it fell off." She flashed him her fangs, winked and was gone. Benny slumped backwards against the door the same stupid smile on his face from earlier. The things that girl did to tease him.

* * *

_The noise of the water as it cycled through the fountain, the warm breeze and the gentle rustle of the trees in the darkness did little to calm Benny as he held Erica tightly in his arms. He needed to stay strong, not just for Eric, but for her as well. _

"Mr. Weir."

"_He's going to be ok," whispered Benny as he rubbed Erica's back. He caught a whiff of her perfume and felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, had Erica always smelled so nice? "He's a Weir, which means he's a fighter."_

"_Y-your right," said Erica as she wiped began to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, it's just so much has happened today. The idea of losing-"_

"_I understand." He wiped away a tear with his thumb, her skin was so soft. He kept his hand on her face and thought about the kisses they had shared, how there had been so much left unsaid between them. __Here they were, alone with one another, the fear they might lose their son hanging over both their heads and he was feeling something else. He couldn't help it and whispered: _

_"So much, that hasn't happened."_

"Mr. Weir."

_He pulled her int__o a kiss. Everything between them, everything that needed to be said suddenly flared forward. She was the first to pull away breathing heavily and Benny gave her one of his traditional smiles._

"_I'm sorry," said Benny as he backed away suddenly ashamed. "We shouldn't-"_

_Erica pushed him backward onto the bench and straddled him. There was something else in her eyes, a desire he had never seen before. She bent forward and began to kiss him again. As she did he took this opportunity to explore her body. The curve of her hips, the soft skin of her stomach, she shivered as he made his way higher. _

"Benjamin Weir!"

Benny flinched as the memory of what had transpired in the gardens shattered. He looked up and surprised to see Mrs. Fine standing in front of him, an annoyed look on her face. He tried to smile and found he couldn't.

"So nice of you to join us here in chemistry class, care to share with the rest of us what goes on in that head of yours?"

"N-no," said Benny as he began to flush red. "No, ma'am."

"Then focus or it's detention for you. Ok class, if you'll look at the board-"

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Ethan as they walked through the sea of students. He motioned to the dark circles under his friend's eyes. "Haven't been sleeping or was it something else? Because you were totally gone, like videogame mode gone."

"I haven't been sleeping well since I came home from the hospital, but it's not that. I can't stop thinking about her," said Benny with a love struck sigh. "She's always there."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Erica! Every time I close my eyes I see her, and every time I begin to zone out she's there. It's like no matter what goes on in my brain it always finds a way to go back to her. It's driving me insane."

"Then why don't you go out with her? It's pretty obvious you like her, and maybe more than that. Besides you and her already have a son, it's like you have every excuse in the world to be together and you just don't want to. Plus I saw you kiss her after the party last week."

"Were you spying on us?"

"No," said Ethan attempting to hide his guilty smirk. "And what was up with that button?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Benny as he flushed red. "Anyway there's more to it than just that."

"So she's going away to college, there is such a thing as a long distance relationship."

"You really think that will work? We can't video chat, and she's bound to find someone else she's interested in. And what happens if she does and we break up? Can you imagine how that will affect Eric if we hate each other?"

"Benny you think of the stupidest things sometimes. Think of it like this you haven't even been on one date yet. Test the waters, see if it works and if it doesn't then you stay friends."

"Then what about you and Sarah?" asked Benny trying to change the topic. "You and her are getting awfully close, it's almost the exact same thing that's happening between Erica and me. So why don't you do something about it?"

"Because-because we're talking about you that's why!" said Ethan a red flush across his cheek. "And I don't have a son-"

"Exactly! That's the difference. I have someone else to worry about, another life I have to care for. You don't know what it's like to have to worry about a baby, especially one like Eric."

"Your using him as an excuse."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"It's not like that."

"Then please explain to me what it is."

"I'm afraid!" yelled Benny causing several students to turn in their directions. He dropped his voice. "I'm afraid of messing up her life any more. I created a baby that never should've existed, and if that wasn't enough I almost killed myself trying to keep him alive. I've seen the pain I cause her when I mess up, and I realized after the hospital that it's not just about me anymore. It's about her, and Eric. What if I do something stupid again, and instead of laughing it off she never wants to see me again? Or she stops going to school because she feels like she has to help raise Eric? I'm fine with my own mistakes and I'm fine with going to Whitechapel Community College. But if she's going to change everything she's planned out because of something I did then I think it's better that we stay the way we are."

"School? School is going to be the thing that defeats the Great Spellmaster Benny Weir from getting the girl he likes?" Benny smirked playfully punched Ethan's arm. "Anyway I thought you wanted to go that school for the arts or something."

"I do, but let's face it; was I ever going to get into a fancy college?"

"You don't know that, you've been working on all those plays and stuff. You actually got really good at mixing magic and special effects."

"Maybe one day when I'm older and have more money saved up and Eric's older I'll try again. But for now I'm happy being here with my son, especially knowing we have someone who's going to be waiting for us."

Ethan looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Erica is going to go along with this?"

"S-she has to! I won't let her miss out on one of the most important parts of her life."

"B, you know how she is, and you know how she acts. Don't tell me for a second you actually believe she'll go along with it."

He groaned in defeat. "I hate it when you make sense."

Rory walked by arm in arm with Della, he flashed them a thumbs up as they disappeared down the hall. Both boys looked at one another.

"How did Rory end up with a girlfriend before us?" asked Benny. "Can you believe he turned her into a vampire? I mean seriously what was he thinking? Actually now that I say it aloud it makes perfect sense."

"High-school is a confusing time," said Ethan as he looked down at his cell phone. "I got to get to class before I'm late! I'll see you after school!"

He darted down the hallway leaving Benny to his own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm kind of glad for the space between Benny and me," said Erica as she rummaged through her bag. "It's getting harder and harder to it every time I see him."

"What is?" asked Sarah.

"The feeling I get from knowing I won't be able to see him and my son everyday when I leave for college in August. I know its months away but it feels like it's just around the corner."

They walked in silence for a few moments; Erica swished the contents of her thermos with a nervous expression on her face. Something about the taste and smell of blood has been so off putting recently. Sarah picking up on her friend's strange reluctance asked:

"No breakfast today?"

"I guess not," whispered Erica as she bottled the colored container. "Ever since the hospital I haven't really been feeling it. Do you think it was from all the blood that nurse brought me? Maybe overeating just ruined the taste for me."

"I doubt it. Remember when I did volunteer work at the hospital and I had all that blood? It didn't ruin the taste for me, and you like way more than I do so it must be something else."

"What if I'm getting sick?" She placed a hand on her stomach. "Now that I think about it every time I eat my stomach bothers me, do vampires get sick?"

"Maybe your pregnant?"

_Erica pulled him off the bench, she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, no it was far more than that, she needed him. They stumbled through the darkest part of the garden and in one fluid motion she had him on the ground._

"_Erica," managed Benny before Erica pressed her lips against his. She ran her hands down his front and stopped when she came to the button of his jeans. For a moment she paused unsure if she wanted to continue, then without warning he rolled her over onto the grass. She smiled at him as he looked at her unsure of what to do next._

_In single motion she grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him forward. He looked down at her with his flushed complexion, and instead of embarrassment there was something else in his eyes. She reached out for his jeans button when he stopped her hands._

"_Do we really want to do this?"_

"_We need to." She stripped off her own shirt tossed it to the side and went for the button his jeans. Before she could get any farther he pushed her gently onto the grass. He removed his own shirt, and took a moment to simply take in what was happening. Here they were in the garden of the hospital about to so something there would be no going back from. _

_Could they do? Should they do it? Erica propped herself up and saw the worry in Benny's eyes. Was he worried about Eric, or about them? What was she feeling? Worry for her son. Desire to have Benny right here and right now. Regret for the words they left unspoken. She looked at him and he looked at her. Each a reflection of the other, it was Erica who broke the calm and pulled Benny into another kiss._

_He ran his hands along her back, and stopped one final time as he came to the clasp of her bra. She nodded, and he unhooked it. There was no going back now._

"W-what?" asked Erica with an incredulous laugh. "Why would you even say that?"

"I'm joking, it's probably from over eating, you should consider yourself lucky that's all that happens. And it's impossible for a vampire to get sick, unless you've been feeding on a decayed corpse. You haven't feeding on a dead body, have you?"

"Really?"

"I'm just checking," said Sarah as she nudged her best friend. "Come on, laugh a little; you've been so wound up lately."

"I'm hungry," mumbled Erica grumpily as she stuffed her thermos into her bag. "Do you have any of that artificial substitute with you?"

"I thought you hated it, and if blood doesn't interest you why would the artificial stuff be any better?"

"Isn't it supposed to be good for you?"

"Yeah it has everything that a vampire needs combined with everything that a human needs to keep them alive. It's full of nutrients, but I figured you could care less about it."

"Well if the regular stuff is bothering me so much, then maybe it's time to change my diet? Besides it couldn't hurt if I lost a few more pounds."

"Sure whatever, here I have some extra in my thermos." She handed it to Erica who suddenly pushed it back into Sarah's hands. "What?"

"That smells so bad," said Erica as she covered her mouth. "Oh god I think I'm gonna to vomit."

She ran away leaving Sarah with the thermos in her hand and a frown on her face. "It's not that bad." She sniffed it and then tossed it into the trash. "Ok maybe it is that bad."

As Erica rounded the corner she slammed into Ethan and both of them went sprawling onto the ground.

"Watch it doofus." She rubbed her stomach where he had collided with her and then looked up. Ethan's eyes were a light grey color, after a few seconds they turned brown. She got up and helped him to his feet.

"What did you see?" asked Erica forcefully. "Tell me what you saw."

"I saw Benny cure Eric," mumbled Ethan as he dusted his shirt off. "That was it, I saw something that already happened. Why are you so worried?"

She looked at him, and for a moment he saw something else in her eyes. Was she hiding something? The bell went off and she rolled her eyes before turning in the opposite direction. Ethan cursed his luck, and sprinted down the hallway.

* * *

Ethan watched as Benny bent over the crib and then stopped time to better examine his best friend's posture. He had both hands on Eric's head and was about to kiss him. Ok, so the spell was activated from contact with hands, the kiss only amplified the effect. Or that was the theory he created from the evidence gathered.

_"It's too late to stop; I've already started the restoration spell and transferred all my life energy into my hands and the spell. There's nothing that can stop me."_

That doesn't make sense, thought Ethan as he rewound time to the moment Benny asked Doctor G about using the spell. He let time flow and then stopped as Benny's eyes turned gold. A few seconds later his hands were glowing.

"So at this point the spell has already activated," said Ethan aloud as he circled the room. Time went again, he watched as he tried to stop his best friend only to pull back in pain. He paused the scene. "Why did it burn me but not Eric?"

It started again. This time it was Erica who stepped forward to block Benny. He wiped away her tears they shared a few words. She said something and Ethan stopped it again. He replayed it and listened to what they had to say.

"_Last night after you met me in the garden do you remember what you said?"_

_"Never to push me out of your life again."_

_"No after that, after we kissed after everything?"_

Ethan replayed it again. Same words, same question on his mind: how come Benny didn't burn her? And what was the garden about? Hmm…. What was it about this scene in particular that bothered him so much? Why was it shown to him in his vision?

He let the scene continue then stopped when Benny gave Erica a kiss. Replay. Kiss. Replay. Kiss.

"What is so important about this? Why is this important?" yelled Ethan to himself as he circled his own memory. "This is important I get that, but why? Why is this so important? What am I missing? This isn't like last time I have the whole scene in my head. I've entered my own memories. So why is it I can't figure it out?"

The memory suddenly condensed. Benny backing away after curing Eric, him casting the spell, talking with Erica, and then finally kissing her.

"Wait he didn't burn Eric because he was curing him," whispered Ethan as he applied his theory and tried to connect the dots. "I was burned because there was nothing about me to cure, but Erica…."

Was it possible he cured her? No, that wasn't it there had to be something else. There weren't any burn marks on her so there had to be something else he had missed. His life energy had done something, but what?

"_Not if I infused the restoration spell with my life energy. Eric has only been a 'vampire' for a week a half, pouring my own life into it could cure him and restore the DNA."_

_"That will kill you. Once you transfer your life energy it won't stop until your entire life force goes into him and even then he'll only live as long as you would've. And there's no guarantee it will work."_

"If that's true, then the opposite must be true too," said Ethan. "Maybe a body can't accept more life energy than it can handle."

_ "When I went inside him mind there was nothing I could do to stop it, in fact I'm pretty sure it stopped itself before I even tried."_

But why didn't work, it obvious Eric was still alive. In fact he seemed almost better than ever, was he missing something? He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in his sitting cross legged on the floor. He stretched his arms, sitting in his vision world for too long had left him stiff, it was then that he noticed his journal sitting on the ground in front of him. He had been studying Eric's entry before going over the events of the hospital, he read his own words and at that instant the truth became clear.

The tea... The dark circles under Benny's eyes... The life energy... The failed spell... The truths were all there hidden in plain sight, how could he have missed them?

But the spell didn't fail, no it had worked fine. The flash from coming into contact with Eric had been a side-effect of trying to add even more energy to something that had been maxed. Then he thought about Erica, it had been so obvious. He had even brought it up to Sarah in passing while Benny was out cold.

The spell had worked, it had just worked on the wrong child.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually very proud to say this isn't even the biggest shock of the finale. Yup, Erica is pregnant. DUN DUN DUN! That should raise a bunch of questions, answer a few, though I'm sure a few of you figured this out already. Anyway we have three more chapters left, and it's going to get intense. If you know the nursery rhyme 'Rock A By Baby', you should get a grasp for the title of the next three chapters. See you then! And don't forget to drop a review!


	16. When The Bough Breaks The Cradle Will Fa

A/N: And here it is, part two of the four part finale. Another chapter and one step closer to the end. The fallout of what's been happening beings to make itself apparent. The question isn't how will things work out, but rather can what they have really survive the oncoming storm? The wind is beginning the blow, and it's only a matter of time before the cradle will fall.

I'm sorry but your going to hate me by the end of this chapter, and I think you have every right to.

I don't own the song that is sung in this chapter "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins, but it's a great song (I'm sure you've heard of it one way or another by now.)

Anyway enjoy, don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom, and please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 16: When The Bough Breaks The Cradle Will Fall

Benny spun around on his computer chair and despite the seriousness of the conversation he was having couldn't help but smile. The sight of Erica sitting on his bed with Eric in her lap, and Benny-Rabbit in his sent a warm feeling through the young Spellmaster's body. It was almost too much for him to handle, how he longed to jump on his bed and snuggle close with his family. Instead he shook those thoughts away and listened to Erica's arguments.

"I just want to be a part of Eric's life," said Erica as she rubbed her son's head. "I don't want you to think you have to raise him alone. And besides what does it matter if I went to Whitechapel Community College for two years?"

"It means a lot!" said Benny in disbelief as he stopped the chair. "And you're still going to be a part of his life; it'll just be during the breaks, and holidays and stuff."

"I don't want to sort of be there, this is the only chance I get at being a mother and I want to experience it. Can you at least agree with me on that?"

"Ok, I understand that. This is the only chance I get at being a father, especially if we're going to stay together but that doesn't mean I think you should give up on going away to college."

She groaned in annoyance and leaned back on his bed; Eric giggled and smacked the stuffed rabbit in delight. At least someone was getting entertainment out of this.

"I just want to watch our son grow up."

Benny winced, those words hit close to home, but he needed to stay firm, for her sake. He spun around in his chair again, caught sight of the light in Ethan's room, and silently wished his best friend was here to help. If anyone could convince her it would be Ethan, or maybe Sarah. Heck either one of them would probably do a better job than he was right now.

"I can experience college anytime I wanted; I'm never going to die."

Before Benny could say anything else Erica let out a yelp of pain. He grinned at the sight of his son tugging on her hair.

"Mommy's hair is not a toy," said Erica as she eased her hair out of Eric's hands. "And you wipe that smirk off your face."

"See even Eric agrees with me," said Benny with a laugh as he spun around again. "You need to take advantage of the scholarship and go away for school."

"It's my life, and when it comes down to school it's my choice. Please stop doing that your making me nauseous."

"Sorry," mumbled Benny as he stopped and stared at her. "Erica I'm being serious, why would you want to give up on something you've worked so hard for?"

"I think you're jealous," said Erica playfully as she tickled her son's sides. "What do you think? Does Daddy want Mommy to go away because he wants to go to school and can't admit it?"

"That's not it at all."

"Then do you want me to go away?" The humor was gone from her voice. "Are you that afraid of a relationship with me that you want me to leave? You tell me that you love me and then you refuse to even acknowledge that we might actually have something special between us. I mean the first time you ever admitted we might have a future together was tonight."

"No I just need you-"

"I don't need anything!" yelled Erica suddenly causing Eric to cry. She let out a frustrated sigh and picked him up in her arms. "I think we need to put him down for bed, and then have a serious conversation about us, and our future."

"You're right," said Benny as he took Eric from her. "It's his bedtime, and I think it's time for you to go."

"Oh, so because you don't feel like talking about what's going on you get to decide when I get to see my son?"

"Yeah that's right, you have a problem with it?"

"Maybe I don't want to go to college; did you ever think about that?"

"Just go home."

"Fine," said Erica as she got up. She placed a hand on her stomach and then looked at him sadly. "Maybe I can't go to college."

"Why can't you go to college? It's not like you're me, you have so much going for you! Why do you want to throw it all away?"

"It's not that-"

"Is being that smart and perfect that hard for you? Or maybe you just want to be something you're not!" yelled Benny as he let his frustration get the better of him. He saw the tears well up in her eyes and immediately regretted what he said. "Erica I'm-"

"You know what, screw you! Maybe going away would be good for me; it means more space away from you!"

Benny said nothing as she stormed out of the room. She was right, he was so afraid of losing her, of doing something stupid that he was slowly pushing her out of his life, and in the process Eric's too. He darted after her and stopped when he heard someone slam the front shut.

"Way to go Benny," whispered the Spellmaster as he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground with Eric in his arms. He held his son tight and felt tears of frustration run down his cheek. He only wanted what was best for her, so why was every time he tried to explain it to her they ended up arguing?

Eric looked up at him and after a moment said: "Da-da?"

Benny looked at him and then wiped away his tears; this was what Erica wanted to be a part of. How could he be the one to deny her something as special and unique as parenthood?

* * *

The students passed by her without so much as noticing Erica as she stopped and leaned against the trashcan. She took in deep steady breathes, and did her best to keep breakfast down. She felt her stomach church, and inhaled through her noise.

"I'm not going to puke, I'm not going to puke, I'm not going to puke."

The bell rang, and the hallway cleared. Once alone she felt bile at the back of her throat and suddenly it didn't become if she was going to vomit but when. She leaned over the trashcan and began to cough. She felt someone began to rub her back, and after a few dry heaves the nausea began to subside. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and was surprised to find none other than Benny standing behind her. He had a worried look on his face that annoyed her more than it should have.

"What's wrong?" asked Benny as he handed her a water bottle from his backpack. "Did you over eat again?"

"No," whispered Erica as she took the bottle gratefully. "Why are you even here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was but Rory said he saw you acting funny, so I thought I'd check in, make sure everything was ok. And I wanted to say I was sorry about what I said last night."

"I don't want to talk about this right-"

"I-I just wanted you to know I realized what you were talking about when you said you didn't want to miss out on Eric growing up. After you left he looked up at me and said 'da-da' again, and it hit me. This is only going to happen once for us, and maybe going to a closer college wouldn't be such a bad thing. I don't want to the reason you miss out on some of the most important part of Eric's life. I understand that now and I'm sorry that I was being such a jerk about it."

"You got all that from Eric?"

Benny blushed red. "Our son has a way with words. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just wanted what was best for you."

"I understand," said Erica. "I'm really glad you told me, but Benny… last night my parents and I were taking, and we agreed that I should take the scholarship. I'll be going away for school, just like you wanted."

"Really?" asked Benny his voice barely above a whisper. "You're going to leave?"

"Yeah," mumbled Erica suddenly ashamed to be near him. "I'm going to be moving out towards the beginning of summer. I decided to get an apartment with Sarah before she starts to travel. This way I can get a job, and get things sorted out before the semester starts in fall."

"But if you move out-"

"I'll be able to visit during the vacation time; it just won't be for as much if I was actually living on campus or if I went to Whitechapel Community College."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" asked Benny his voice shaky. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Is this because I didn't want to talk about us being together last night? Is this a punishment, because of what I said? Erica I'm sorry for what happened but you can't just leave Eric and me."

"No it's not like that. You said you wanted me to focus on my future and I am. I promise I'll visit as much as I can, and it will only be for three years, then maybe you'll be ready for us to be together, like a real family."

Benny felt the world spin around him; he gave her one last look and then quickly turned in the opposite direction. If this was everything he wanted for her then why did it suddenly hurt so much?

* * *

Benny's nightmare eventually gave way to reality as Eric's cries broke through his troubled sleep. He tossed off the covers and let out an exhausted yawn as he headed towards the nursery.

"It's going to be all right," said Benny as he picked up the crying infant. "You don't need to be sad, Daddy's here."

He didn't need a change, didn't need to be burped, and he seemed otherwise ok, expect for the crying of course. He let out a frustrated groan when Erica's words suddenly drifted through his head.

"_H__e likes it if you sing to him before you put him to sleep. Or maybe he just likes to know one of his parents are there."_

Benny thought about it for a moment and then began to sing

"Come stop your crying it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight."

Sure enough Eric stopped crying and began to sniffle. He looked up and Benny felt his heart swell with pride as he stared down at the bright blue eyes. Yup, he definitely had his mother's eyes.

"I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."

He paced around the room as he continued to sing, and after a few minutes Eric was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled as he felt the weight of his son in his arms, the sound of his breathing, the color of his blonde hair. It was almost too much for him to handle, this was his son. Not just his son, but Erica's as well. She needed to be a part of his life, and it was these little things that she had every right to be part of. He suddenly felt horrible; he had been the one to push her away, to split apart their family before it even had a chance to begin…

Erica began to cry again, and Benny shook his head; now not the time to be thinking about all of that. No there would be time for that later; right now he needed to focus on his son. He heard someone open the nursery door and when he looked up he was surprised to see it was his Grandma. She gave him a weary smile and motioned for Eric.

"Here let me take care of him for a while," said Evelyn as she gently took the infant from his arms. "You have school in the morning so go get some rest."

"Are you sure?" asked Benny as he gave her an uneasy look. "I can't sleep right now so I don't mind staying up and watching him."

"It'll give me a chance to bond with my great-grandson, now go on get some sleep, don't make me say it twice. Good night dear."

"Good night Grandma," whispered Benny as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He gave her one final look and then quietly closed the door as he left.

Evelyn shut off the baby monitor, took a seat on the rocking chair, and began to rock back in forth in a steady rhythm. Eric shifted unhappily in her arms and she did her best to calm the unhappy child. Outside the trees could be seen shaking in the wind, it would only be a matter of time before another storm fell upon Whitechapel. She closed her own eyes and thought about everything Ethan had told her during the afternoon. She sighed wearily; how was she going to tell him?

"You poor thing," whispered Evelyn in the darkness as she looked down at the crying infant. "You're not crying because your upset, are you?"

Eric looked up at her with his blue eyes and she felt her heart break a little. "Your crying because you can feel what happens next can't you?"

* * *

Dark clouds were beginning to gather over Whitechapel, and Benny did his best to beat the rain as he ran home. Leave it to Hannah Price to scold him for bailing out of the play at the last minute. No sign of Ethan, or Erica, at all today. In fact he had spent the day with Sarah, Rory and Della, and what a mistake that had turned out to be. Maybe it was for the best, after all the less he saw of Erica; the less he would be reminded that she was leaving. He bolted up the entryway and looked over his shoulder in time to see the rain start pouring from the sky. With a triumphant smile he opened the door only to stop when he heard his Grandma talking in the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma," said Benny as he tossed his backpack to the side. He was surprised to see Ethan sitting at the table a depressed look on his face. "What are you doing here E?"

"Benny," asked Evelyn as she looked at him. "Take a seat, we need to talk."

"If it's about the birds and the bees, I think I understand," said Benny as he thought about his night in the gardens. He felt himself flush and banished the thoughts as he remembered he was upset with Erica. "But what's up?"

"It's about Eric."

"What's wrong with Eric?" asked Benny suddenly afraid. "Is everything ok? Is he all right?"

"He's fine, but it's important that you tell me what you used in the potion when you created him."

"Snails, slugs, frogs parts, my hair, Erica's hair, and I used a seed as a base for his body. Why?"

Evelyn took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. She suddenly looked so much older; in fact it even looked as if she had been crying.

"Do you know why you've been feeling so exhausted since you created Eric? Or why your body was so worn out when you casted the spell at the hospital?"

"Isn't because I haven't been sleeping and I used my life energy to cure Eric's DNA?"

"When a child is created with magic it requires a constant amount of life energy until its body can being to produce its own. You created a link between you and Eric upon his birth and he's been feeding off of your life force ever since."

"So he's been absorbing my life force and that's why I'm tired?"

"Exactly, under normal circumstances this wouldn't present a problem but you have to take into account Erica's vampire DNA."

Ethan suddenly spoke. "When you cured Eric at the hospital do you remember what you did before you touched him? Before you actually used the spell on him?"

"I-" He closed his eyes, thought about it for a moment and answered: "I kissed Erica."

"There's a reason that the spell didn't kill you," said Evelyn sadly. "You increased the flow of life into Eric, but since his body's basic structure is a seed you maxed out his life force. Think of it like this, a plant and a human both have very different amounts of energy they can hold. That's why when you kissed him there was a flash of light; it was the extra amount, the excess energy he couldn't handle."

"So I fixed my son, and he's taking more energy from me. But I'm fine, just a little tired, and why does that extra energy matter? All I did was kiss Erica, I can't cure her she's been a vampire for way too long."

"Exactly," whispered Ethan. "But the little spark of life inside her, the one that had just been exposed to her DNA and yours. You accidently cured it when you wiped away her tears and kissed her. At that moment you began a second life force connection without even realizing it. And when you cured Eric all that extra energy that should've gone back to you instead went into that second connection."

"What are you talking about?" asked Benny trying to understand what his friend was saying. "I don't understand."

"Erica's pregnant Benny."

Benny looked from Ethan to Evelyn and when he saw they weren't kidding his hear skipped a beat. He was going to be a dad again, but this time it was going to be 'normal', or as normal as a pregnant teenage vampire could be. He looked up at Ethan expecting him to smile and congratulate him and instead his friend looked away.

"Does Erica know?" asked Benny. Both of them shrugged their shoulders. All the signs had been there this entire time, the morning sickness, the way she kept touching her stomach. It all made so much sense. But did she know? If she had known then that meant she was planning on going away without telling him about it. Why would she do that? But she wouldn't do that... right?

"So Erica is pregnant, why is that a bad thing?"

"Children created through magic," began Evelyn. "Normally take the life energy from both their parents. Since Erica is undead, she has none to offer, which means you are supporting both children with your own life force."

"That's not good is it?" asked Benny as he looked between them. He didn't like where this was going, he felt his hands begin to shake. "What's going to happen to me?"

"If it was just Eric then it wouldn't be a problem, but it's not. It's Eric and the unborn baby, they're going to drain you dry. They're going to kill you."

"Isn't-isn't there something I can do," he tried to remain calm and took deep steady breathes. "Like stop from giving the energy to the unborn baby?"

"That's the problem," whispered Evelyn. "A person's life force must be treated as a single entity. Which means whatever you do to one connection will happen to the other, do you understand? If we stop the connection it will have to be for both. Both the unborn child, and Eric will fade out of existence."

"No-no it's not possible," screamed Benny as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "There has to be some other way! There had to be something we can do!"

Ethan flinched at the words and looked up at his friend. "Your Grandma has been trying since the beginning to find a way to replenish your life force. That's why she's been giving you the tea, it helps restore it."

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"No," said Evelyn. "At the time the tea was merely for refreshing you when Eric took too much energy."

"Can't we just use the tea to keep refilling my energy?" asked Benny as his voice cracked, tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. "It worked these past few times, right?"

"It was only a temporary solution, too much of it is lethal and addictive," whispered Ethan. "That's why she only gave you one glass a day, and tried to space them out. Anymore than that and it would kill you."

"There isn't another way," said Evelyn as she placed a hand on Benny's back. "You have to make a choice, you can survive, and both the children will fade out of existence. Or you can let them live and slowly fade away yourself."

"There's more," said Ethan as he finally looked up to meet his best friend's eyes. "There's no guarantee that Erica could even carry the baby to full term. This hasn't happened before, and it might even kill her. Think about it, can a human baby survive on a vampire's diet? She can't have an abortion because of the magic mixed in with your life force, there's no telling what would happen to her if it was forcefully removed from her body."

"She'll be at risk then?" asked Benny as continued to cry. But that would mean losing Eric…. "She could die…."

"If you sever the connection," said Evelyn as tears welled up in her eyes. "You won't be able to bring it back. Once you cut it its gone forever. Which means you won't have another chance at a child if you were going to stay with Erica. But it won't hurt Eric, he'll slowly fade away, it'll be like falling asleep."

"Why are you telling me this?" He couldn't lose Eric, Eric was everything to him. He was the single most important thing in his life.

"You need to know," said Evelyn as she gave him a hug. He noticed that she was crying as well. "You have a right to know what happens for each of your choices. As much as I wanted to tell you that the only option was to cut the connection I couldn't. But please, don't leave. Please…."

Benny backed away from the table his hands on his head, and made no effort to hide his tears. He thought of Erica, she would be at risk, she could die, but there was no guarantee that she would. Could he really force this pregnancy onto her? Force her to live a life without him, but with two kids? And it would all be from some mistake he had made, one that she didn't even have a say in. And what about all the things he had wanted to do with her, the future he had finally begun to think about? Sure she was leaving but he was getting older too, maybe just maybe there was something waiting for them just over the horizon...

He thought about Eric. What would happen if she did die? He would be raised by his Grandma and Erica's parents, that would mean growing up the same way he had. Could he really force that onto his child or children if the other managed to survive the pregnancy and Erica did not? But could he end his life just as easily? Eric wasn't just some object that when bored with you could just cast aside. He was a real living person, and more than that he was his son. The whole reason Erica and him and even begun to realize their feelings for one another was because of Eric. His first words had been 'da-da', his son trusted him. How could he end the life of the infant that depended on him to keep him safe and warm at night? Eric had so much to life for so much he was supposed to do...

The last time he sacrificed his life without so much as a second thought, but now… now he was afraid. Now there was so much more to lose.

All the moments they had shared, Eric and Erica. How could he choose? Did he even have the right to sentence his son to death, all so he could live? Or could he die and force Erica into a life she might not even be happy with? He began to cry harder, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

His life or theirs.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I was really mean to Benny in this chapter. But yeah this is what the entire story has been leading up to. This was the moment I planned out when i first started this story. (In fact this chapter was written way back when I started) Last time I gave Benny a way out, a way to cheat the rules. But not this time. This time things are set in stone. The last two chapters and the epilogue have been scripted and all that's left is the final touch up and we're good to go.

I'm sorry but someone is going to die. If you hate because I made this happen then I really am sorry but I warned you a few chapters ago that something like this was coming. And a shout out to the longest chapter of the story. Anyways I'll see you next week when the new chapter goes up. In the meantime don't forget to drop a review, I hope you'll stick around for the final two chapters.


	17. And Down Will Come Baby Cradle And All

A/N: Part Three of the Four Part Finale! The fallout of what's been happening beings to make itself apparent. The question isn't how will things work out, but rather can what they have really survive the oncoming storm? The wind is beginning the blow, and it's only a matter of time before the cradle will fall.

Sorry it took so long to update but this chapter was the hardest one to write. I honestly thought about giving up and just ending the story on some poorly written ending because I didn't want to finish this chapter. The ending for this chapter, it took me days to put down lets leave it at that. But here it is, drop a review if you like what you read (or even if you didn't let me know), and I'll see you next time for the fourth and final part 'The Parting Of Ways'.

(And just so you know there is an epilogue chapter following the finale one I promise you'll all enjoy)

So enjoy! Catch you later!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 17: And Down Will Come Baby Cradle And All

Everything had an end. There was no denying that at one point everything that ever was, or would be needed to end. As these thoughts floated through Benny's head he paced around the nursery in the dim light, trying his best not to wake Eric up. He looked at his son and then quickly turned, right now he couldn't do it; he couldn't look at him. Looking at him meant facing the truth, but more than that it meant loss.

He closed his eyes and listened to the fall of the rain against the window. The spell on the nursery had long since broken providing them with the calming rhythmic patter of the storm. He noticed the curtains were open and quickly pulled them shut. Before he did he saw Erica vanish down the street with a jacket pulled tight around her. He felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes and quickly blinked them away he needed to stay strong. He picked up Benny-Rabbit, and took a seat on the ground in front of the crib. He closed his eyes against and listened to the sounds of the rain and his son breathing.

"Your mom stopped by earlier," said Benny as he turned the toy around in his hands. "She was worried about you, about us both actually. And she helped me see that not everything is my fault, and that all you needed was me."

_Before all of this had happened, he would've considered the world to be quiet, clam, almost boring. When his Grandma and Ethan had revealed what was happening, everything suddenly became so much livelier, there was so much noise and things suddenly seemed there. Could he really sacrifice his own life to save Eric's? But if he didn't, his son would die…. _

_Benny shivered at the thought. The rain fell against his window, the wind shook the trees, the house creaked in the storm, so much noise. He paced through his room hoping to escape from the sounds, and perhaps more importantly his thoughts. He bit his lip; he just wanted silence, quiet, and peace. Then he heard Eric cry, and he felt a icy chill run through his body. He placed his hands against his ears and tried to block out his son, to make it stop. _

_And it did. He collapsed onto his bed feeling physically exhausted, how much more of this could he take? There was a single knock before the door slowly opened. His Grandma walked in with a worried look on her face, and in her arms Eric looked at him with his bright blue eyes_

"_You've been in here since yesterday," whispered Evelyn as she looked at him sadly. "We're worried about you."_

"_About me?" asked Benny hoarsely. "Why are you worried about me? You shouldn't be, I'm the reason for this mess. This is what I deserve."_

"_Don't talk like that," said Erica as she suddenly appeared behind them. From the looks of it, she had been crying. "Your Grandma told me everything, I know how hard this is, but you don't have to make this decision alone. I'm here; please just talk to me let me know what you're thinking. I-"_

"_Da-da," said Eric as tried to reach out for him. A huge smile crossed the infants face as he waved his arms back and forth. "Da-da!" _

"_Get him away from me!" yelled Benny suddenly as he scrambled to the far end of the room. His entire body shook, and he felt nauseas. He couldn't do it he couldn't look at his son. "He's killing me, get him away from me!"_

"_Da?" asked Eric one last time. When Benny made no attempt to reach out for him he began to cry again. Evelyn bounced the infant in her arms and quickly backed out of the room. Erica was at his side in a moment, he looked at her and felt more tears well up in his eyes. __It was the first time he had vocalized these and it hurt so much more to say than he thought it would. He wanted to hold Eric, to love but he couldn't. Now he was just a thing, a thing that was killing him._

"_Benny look at me," whispered Erica as she took his face in her hands. He flinched at her touch and watched as she sadly backed away from him. "I know how you feel, I-I just wanted to tell you that you aren't alone in this. We're a family remember?"_

"_But you're not the one," managed Benny through his sobs. "You didn't have to make the decision."_

"_You don't have to deal with this alone. I'm here, and I always will be. You should know that by now, and whatever happens you know that I'love you."_

"_It's not like that. It's… it's this is my entire fault. Is this what I get for trying to do the right thing?"_

"_Benny you've done everything in your power to keep Eric safe," said Erica as she tried placed her hand on top of his. This time instead of flinching away he took it gratefully. "I know if there was a way to save him, you would've found it. You've done everything you can to try and keep our family together."_

"_Then why does it have to be this way? Why can't there be a way for both of us to survive? Why can't I save my son? Why am I so afraid of him?" _

"_I don't know…. But you said it yourself; we're the impossible family, maybe… maybe it's time to let it go."_

"_But he's my son! How could I do this to him? Am I being punished for creating Eric, for making a mistake?" asked Benny as tears of frustration rolled down his cheek. "Is it because Eric-"_

_Erica slapped as hard as her vampire strength would allow. He stumbled backwards a hand on his now reddening cheek and a shocked expression on across his face. "W-What was that for?"_

"_Don't you dare call him a mistake," said Erica as she stood up and glared at him. "A few moments ago Eric was in here, asking for you, asking for his dad, and you backed away in fear. This isn't the Benny I know, the Benny I know would've help his son, would've rocked him in his arms and told him everything was going to be all right, even when he knew it wasn't. I know you're afraid but so is he. Imagine how confused he is right now, he doesn't understand what's going on. All he wants is you, and you can't even look at him. He needs you now more than ever." _

_Benny said nothing and took on a seat on the bed facing the window; he was afraid to meet her eyes, afraid he would see nothing but pain in them. She was right and the fact that he hadn't seen it earlier…. He felt her take a seat behind him, her back to his. They were always so close, and yet there would always be something between them._

"_I'm so afraid of him…."_

"_You're afraid for him," whispered Erica as she leaned against his back. "I know you still love him, you always will. When I tried to run away I saw it in your eyes, the fear of failing him as a father because you had to do it alone. Deep down you know you're scared of what's happening, not of Eric."_

"_I can't even look at him."_

"_When your grandma told me what was happening, I honestly thought I was going to lose you again. I love Eric, but without you I don't think I'd be able to do it. Having to look at our son every day, and seeing him in you, it would kill me. And for a second I couldn't stand the idea I might have to look at him."_

_Benny felt her tense up. "I know what you're feeling, but it's not your fault. Think about him; think about how much you love him. Then tell me your afraid of him still."_

Benny smiled as he touched his bruised cheek. "I was afraid of you, and I hated it, but your mom she has a special way of making me see things. I was afraid of disappointing you, and as stupid as it may sound I thought if I looked at you, I would see nothing but betrayal in your eyes. And I was afraid I would never be able to get it out of my head that I would have to live with it…."

The house creaked as the wind began to howl outside. He was grateful that the silence spell had faded; it was the little things that made life worth living. How could he deny his son something as beautiful as the rain falling, or the sound of leaves as they rustled in the afternoon breeze? Benny leaned his head against the crib, and peeked over his shoulder. Eric's chest rose and fell as he slept soundly.

"I love your mom, but I've done so many things wrong, that when I look at her all I can see is a lot of sadness and pain. I'm afraid I might've hurt her so much that she can't love me. That when she looks at me, all she'll see is you. All she'll see is loss."

"_How did you know?" asked Benny as he noticed his own reflection, and her lack of one. "That I… you know…."_

_She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down sadly. "I felt different, and those feelings I was experiencing before the ones that let me know I was pregnant, they were suddenly gone. I felt empty."_

"_Were you ever going to tell me? About being pregnant?"_

"_No, I wasn't. I thought maybe if I left then I wouldn't have to tell you, that you wouldn't have to find out. I was afraid to tell you, after everything that happened. I-I didn't know how you would react. As stupid as it sounds, I thought maybe you might hate me… We were fighting over one child; imagine if there was another one."_

"_I wouldn't have been mad," said Benny as finally turned to face her. He saw the pain in her eyes, the regret, and perhaps more. "I thought you were just trying to get away from me, because of everything that I did."_

_Erica let out a pent up sigh and shook her head. "We try and protect each other, try and stop these bad things from happening and we make it so much worse. We're destroying what we have trying to keep it alive."_

_Benny said nothing, what was there to even say? Erica seemed to pick up on his thoughts and quickly added: "There's so much more to worry about now, is this really the right time to be talking about us?"_

* * *

Erica walked along the street feeling a mix of emotions she would've never thought possible. Love, hate, anger, sadness and perhaps most surprising of all- fear. She wanted Benny to tell her that everything was going to be ok, that everything between them would be ok. But he couldn't, how could he when everything that had brought them together was suddenly falling apart?

Everything they had been through together, their best moments had been thanks to their son. How much were they going to lose, could they really make it through this? She thought about the times she herself had casted Eric and Benny aside like it had all been some kind of mistake.

She hated him for it, for giving her a family and then having it ripped from her hands. For showing her how much she could really care for another, for showing her that maybe love wasn't impossible for her. How could he do something like this to her?

Then she stopped. What was she doing? Everything he had ever done had been for her, everything. How could she hate him when he was the one who had to make the impossible choice? She took in a deep breath and tried to banish the unhealthy thoughts from her mind. When she couldn't she looked up at the falling rain and closed her eyes. No one could tell she was crying, and no one could tell how alone she really was.

She needed to get away from everything. From the pain, from the loss, from Whitechapel, and most importantly from Benny.

* * *

"I love Erica but I can see she wants to get away from me, from all of this. The only thing I can do is give her space, right?"

Eric let out a little groan as he stretched in his crib, and Benny felt the familiar warmth of pride in the pit of his stomach. He got up and placed the stuffed rabbit next to the sleeping infant.

"The rain is nice isn't it? There's nothing better than walking through the rain, it's really fun. Ethan and I used to go out and explore around Whitechapel during the heavier storms. We got into so much trouble, but it was worth it. One time we even tried to sneak into the zoo. You would love the zoo there's all these animals there, all kinds of them. The komodo dragons are the coolest though, you'll love them, we should go over the weekend-" His voice suddenly caught in his throat. "... so… you…."

Benny said nothing and felt his heart sink. He could no longer fight back the tears as they rolled down his cheek.

"It's not fair there's so much you'll never get to experience. So many things out there, an entire world you don't get to see."

Eric stirred in his crib, and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed Benny and let out a squeal of delight.

"How am I supposed to tell you about the world if there isn't enough time?"

Eric looked up at him with his bright blue eyes and suddenly smiled. He reached up with his hands and grabbed at the empty air. Benny couldn't take it anymore; he picked up his son one last time and held him tightly in his arms. He noticed the look of discontent on his Eric's face.

"Shh, shhh, it's going to be ok," whispered Benny as he gently rocked him back and forth. "Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock."

"Da-da," whispered Erica tiredly as he smiled up at him. Benny looked down and noticed for the dark circles under his son's eyes. "Da… da…"

He felt his voice catch and did his best not to sob. "When the bough breaks the cradle will fall."

Eric laid his head against his chest and let out a sigh of content. Benny looked down and took in the bright blue eyes one final time as they began to close. "And down will come bay cradle and all."

He rubbed his son's back as he continued to gently rock him. "Your mom loves you, but she couldn't be here. She couldn't do it, and I couldn't force her to say goodbye. She loves you, and I love you too. I love you so much more than you'll ever know."

"Da…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be braver," whispered Benny as he rubbed his son's back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be the dad you deserved. I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault."

"Da…" whispered Eric as he drifted off to sleep in his father's arms. Benny leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead and fell to his knees with nothing but empty air in his hands. He lay on the ground sobbing, time was up.

He was alone. Eric was gone, his son was gone.


	18. The Parting of Ways

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of the four part finale. I honestly never thought I'd make it this far into the story. There were so many times where I was ready to quit, call it a night and just delete 'Benny's Baby', but here it is one chapter away from being completed.

ONE LAST THING! There is one more chapter after this, the epilogue, and I will tell you right now you're going to want to stay for that. Trust me, you'll thank me later (or after you've read it) and that will go up in a few days. You'll understand when you get to the end of this chapter. I hate depressing chapters they really bum me out (that's why I've been taking my time to update).

But for now, read, and don't forget to leave a review if you hated or loved what happened!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Chapter 18: The Parting of Ways

Benny carefully opened the door to the nursery, and doing his best to be quiet, peered in. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing; there was no one in there anymore, no reason for him to be quiet. He took a couple steps in and stopped when the unexpected flood of emotions washed over him. A light dust coated the room, and in the dim light he could make out the crib, toys, everything he had gotten for his son. Everything that no longer had a purpose. He took a seat in front of the crib, and leaned his head against it.

"I don't know if you can hear me," whispered Benny aloud as he closed his eyes. "But it's been a long week since you left and things have gotten so bad, especially between your mom and me."

_Benny watched from a distance as Erica and Sarah talked animatedly. He could see little signs of hesitation, caution almost, but for the most part Erica seemed happy. Or maybe she was trying to hide her pain and sadness, like him. But to see her so happy, when he felt so alone and lost, it hurt. He began to approach her and she looked up._

_And then he saw it, pain, anger, hatred, sadness and more. There were tears and she quickly disappeared down the hallway. He saw Sarah looked around, and when they locked eyes she darted after Erica. _

"_Just give her some time," said Ethan as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's going through the same things as you, everybody deals with things differently and at different times."_

"_She leaves in three weeks," said Benny as he felt tears at the corners of his eyes. "How am I supposed to make things right when she can't even look at me?"_

"Ethan and Sarah are handling things like pros though. I know they're acting strong for Erica and I, but I overheard them talking, and I know I ruined their chances together."

"_What am I supposed to do?" asked Sarah as she crossed her arms. "You already know how she feels, and I'm her best friend, I can't force her to meet with him."_

"_Benny's really worried about her," pleaded Ethan. "She won't even look at him, and he's feeling just as bad as she is. They need each other right now. All he wants is to meet up with her and he's trying-"_

"_Erica can't look at him because he reminds her so much of Eric! Ethan you don't know what it's like, not being able to have a family. At least you get that, vampires don't. Can you imagine everything you ever wanted in your hands, and then to have to ripped away. I don't think Erica will ever be able forgive him. Just give them space."_

"_Benny's just as upset, he loves her. You don't think he feels just as bad about this? After all Eric was his son too!" They stared at each other frustrated. "I just want things to be normal again, between us, between them. I don't want to be on anybody's side."_

"_I know," said Sarah as she sighed. "Rory and Della broke up because they were arguing about Benny's choice, and if he did the right thing. They broke up because they have different opinions on some else's problems. Can you believe that? It's so stupid."_

_"Sarah can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah anything."_

_"I know your leaving with Erica when she goes away for college, but what are you going to do after that? We haven't really talked about what happens next or what happens with us."_

_"I'm going to Europe, remember?"_

_"Yeah but after that. I mean you're going to come back right?"_

_Sarah said nothing and instead pulled Ethan into a hug. _"_I've been thinking about it a lot, this whole Eric thing has made me realize a bunch of things. Like I'm never going to have a family, that I'm going to have to say goodbye to friends, and that maybe you and I weren't meant to be together. You're going to get older and I'm always going to be the same, can we really do that to each other."_

_"I thought we were going to find a cure together."_

_"We both know that's not possible, Ethan it's time for us to grow up. We can't keep putting blind faith in something that may never happen. There's a huge vampire colony in Europe and I think it might be better for me if I just stayed with them. If I learned to embrace my vampire side."_

_"Oh..." He pulled free from her arms and backed away. "I-I have to go, can't be late for class."_

_Benny ducked backwards in enough time to avoid Ethan as he rushed past him. Sarah and Ethan were over, Della and Rory had broken up, and Erica couldn't even look at him. _

"Who can I talk to when everyone I know around me is in pain because of me?" asked Benny as he leaned his head against his knees. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

It was another week before Benny found the courage to enter the nursery again. When he did he found it less painful and more inviting than last time. He smiled as he opened the curtains and felt the warm sunlight filter through. He took a seat in the same place as last time and began to talk aloud.

"Your mom and I talked today for the first time since you left us, and even though it hurt, I was so happy to hear her voice. I know she misses you, and I know she can't look at me because she thinks of you. It's funny, I thought I wouldn't be able to look at her the same way again, but that sadness it's starting to go away."

"_How did you know I would be here?"_

_Benny took a seat on the bench next to Erica and looked up at the leaves as the rustled in the afternoon breeze. It was a beautiful day out, everything you'd expect from a Whitechapel summer. He thought about her question for a moment and then answered._

"_This is where I first told you about him, about-"_

"_Don't say his name," said Erica as she suddenly jerked to the side. "Please just don't say his name."_

"_It's been two weeks, and you haven't even talked to me about what's happened. I saw the way you looked at me in the hallway, and the way you run away from me. I know what you're feeling, and I want you to know that I'm here. That we can talk about this, you don't have to be alone."_

"_You look so much like him, and it hurts so much. I've been trying to be strong, to think about everything that's happened but the more I do, the worse it gets. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this anymore."_

"_Do what?" asked Benny afraid of the answer._

"_This, us. Benny whatever we have it's dead, and I can't even look at you. I don't want to I blame you for everything, but I do. I can't help it but it keeps happening, I hate you and there's nothing I can do to stop these feelings. I don't want to, but I do, I hate you so much."_

_As she began to cry a gentle breeze shook the tree causing a several leaves to fall. One of then landed in her hair and Benny carefully removed it. _

"_When this all started, I was afraid to tell you about him because I thought you wouldn't be able to look at me the same way again. Now I'm losing you, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. You don't have to do this alone. You're graduating in week and a half, I don't want you do go away feeling like this. I'm here and I always have been."_

_He held out the leaf to her, and she looked up for the first time. He saw her blue eyes and instead of sadness there was something else, a strange sense of warmth he hadn't felt in weeks. He loved Eric, but Erica was the reason he had set out to create his son. She reached out for the small leaf and stopped._

"_I'm sorry Benny, but I can't do this."_

_She was gone, and again he found himself alone._

"I don't blame her for hating me though, things just keep falling apart," said Benny as he picked up his old stuffed rabbit. "I hurt so many people. Sarah's leaving Ethan, Rory and Della broke up, even Grandma looks depressed when she thinks I'm not looking. All of this because I created you, because I had a son... What can I do to make things right?"

He turned the old toy over in his hands wishing it could somehow grant him the answers he needed. He noticed a couple of strands of his son's hair and then looked up. How was that possible?

* * *

"Today is the last day we can talk about this," said Benny as he closed the second to last box. Unlike the previous times he had spent alone in the nursery the window was open letting in the afternoon breeze and light. The crib lay dismantled in the corner and various boxes were packed and labeled: Baby Stuff. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled.

"Last time I was here I told you how I wasn't sad anymore, that I was ready to move on. It doesn't mean that I don't love you, because I do, but I think it's a sign that you're telling me that I need to make things right again, and not just for your mom, or me, but for everyone."

He stopped and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He placed it in Benny-Rabbit's arms and them both into a box. "I love you more than you'll ever know. And I just wanted to say it out loud one last time before I put everything away, before I..."

He looked up. "Eric Weir, you were my son and I loved you," tears welled up in his eyes. "One day I'll figure out a way to bring you back, because I know I can! It may take a while but I will find a way, but right now your mom and and my friends need my help first."

* * *

Erica walked through the park and watched as families played together on the jungle gym. She watched as siblings chased each other around, and smiled at the sight of a young couple pushing a stroller in front of them. It took her a moment to notice Benny sitting on the edge of the green field his back turned to the families.

It was strange how the sight of children didn't cause her pain, but the sight of him hurt more than anything she had ever known. She slowly approached him and took a seat on the ground. In front of them was nothing but the bright green field and trees beyond it.

"You know I was never ready to be a dad…. No matter how many times I told myself that I was ready, that I could raise Eric, deep down I knew that I couldn't do it." He didn't look at her and instead kept his gaze focused on the sky. "And the more I thought about it, I think things happened this way because I needed to see how difficult it was going to be…. That life isn't as hard as I thought it was, that maybe I needed to grow up."

Before she could say anything he held up his hand and continued to talk. "But why did it have to happen this way? Why did it have to happen to us? We tried to be a family, we tried everything to make things work. And it didn't, all I did was cause you pain, make things worse for us. I ruined our group of friends, ruined any chance any of them had at a relationship and all because I wanted to prove you wrong. You're right to be angry at me, to hate me. Maybe it would've been better if it never happened."

"Don't say that," said Erica as she looked down at her cell phone. The background image was Benny holding Eric with a smile on his face. "What about everything good that happened between us?"

"You can't even look at me. And every time you do you see Eric. The pain you experience is the same thing I feel when I think about everything we did together because I know there's no going back for us. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that I did. And I know it may be to late, but I wanted to know if maybe one day we can be friends again."

"Benny I'm not going to come back," whispered Erica as she pulled her knees close to her chest. "Whitechapel isn't my home anymore, I'm only going to get older, Eric was a sign that I can't be human anymore. Everything that happened between us though, it was special."

"Then why are you doing this?"

She said nothing.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Just stop!" screamed Erica in anger as she jumped to her feet. "I love you, but I can't be with you, ok? Having Eric made me realize how much we're meant for each other, and that one day I'm going to have to say goodbye to you. I can't do that, I don't want to do that. I can't do it twice in one lifetime. Everything that happened between us was special, but I can't lose you too."

Benny said nothing and stood up. He took her hands in his and leaned in. "I'm so sorry." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done, but I've got to make things right."

"What are you talking about?"

"You graduate in a few days, and then you leave after that. This is the first time we've talked, actually talked with one another. I just needed to hear that you loved me, before I did anything else."

"Benny-"

He placed a kiss on her lips; she backed away when she noticed his eyes were glowing. "And I hope after all of this, maybe we can find each other again."

"What are-"

"_Do we really want to do this?" _"_We need to."_

"I casted a spell that would only activate once I kissed you," said Benny as he took a few steps back. "It's going to erase Eric from our memories. We'll forget everything about him, and anyone who's seen him will forget about him. Pictures, written words, everything will be gone."

_"Did our son just talk?" "He's crawling?"_

"Why would you do that?" screamed Erica as she grabbed him by the shoulders. She felt memories suddenly racing past her. "Why would you do that! What right do you have to do that?"

"To make you forget, to take away the pain from everyone. This was the only way, to fix everything."

_"It was so stupid of me to try and get you involved in Eric's life, now get the hell out of my house!" "Why didn't you call me this morning?"_

"What about us? What about our memories?"

"They'll be altered, everything that happened will be re-written, and everything that happened between will cease to exist in our minds. Sarah, Ethan, Rory, Della, my Grandma, Doctor G, they'll all forget about Eric."

"But-but us…."

"This is where we say goodbye to each other," said Benny as he looked into her eyes. "This is where we say goodbye to our son."

_"This is Eric he's my… my…" "You mean our son, because he's as much mine as he is yours."_

Erica said nothing and leaned her head against his chest as she felt tears of relief well up in her eyes. "You always have to do stupid things like this."

"If we do like each other, then we'll be able to find these feelings afterwards. One day you'll understand, one day I'll be able to make things right. But for now, this is the only thing I can think of."

He pulled her into one last kiss and then whispered: "Goodbye Eric."

"Goodbye Eric."

_"What's his name?" asked Ethan at long last._ _"Eric Weir," said Benny with a proud smile._

* * *

The first thing Benny noticed was how close to Erica's face his was, and apparently she noticed as well. They both pulled back shaking their heads in disgust and confusion.

"Where we about to… you know?" asked Benny as he rubbed his hands on his pants. "Kiss?"

"Why would I ever kiss you?" asked Erica in annoyance. "And what are we even doing here? Is this one of your stupid spells gone wrong? I swear if you made me do something stupid I will personally rip off your arms and make you eat them."

"I don't remember!" yelled Benny as he held up his phone. "Besides it says you texted me."

Erica looked down at her own and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the background image, which somehow managed to be Benny giving her a thumbs up.

"You know what, I'm going home."

She turned to leave when Benny called out to her. "Erica wait."

"What?"

"Well your leaving for college in a few days, and I know that we argue a lot but I might sort of kinda maybe will miss you. So while we're here why don't I get you a 'going away ice cream cone'?"

"Really?"

"Y-you know what your right," said Benny nervously as he rubbed his arms. "It was stupid of me to ask. Your a vampire so you don't eat anyways."

She smiled, she had never seen Benny so nervous before. It was kind of cute. "I could go for some ice cream."

"Really?"

Benny smiled as she walked alongside him and for a moment neither of them knew what to say or how to act. Then acting on instinct he grabbed her hands in his. There was something oddly familiar about it...

"How about a movie instead?" asked Benny a huge smile on his face. He suddenly turned red as he asked: "Or maybe we can go for a walk in the Whitechapel Gardens?"

"The gardens," said Erica as she blushed. "The gardens sounds romantic."

"Why are we blushing?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Memories are gone, Eric never happened and they all move on with their lives. OR DO THEY? I can't tell you the answer to that, but if you read the chapter carefully then maybe you'll be able to figure it out. For now I'll say goodbye, and I can tell you right now the epilogue will go up on May 5th and will conclude this story the way it was meant to be ended.

Don't forget to drop a review, and I'll see you guys on the last chapter of Benny's Benny!


	19. Epilogue: Two Years Later

A/N: I couldn't wait I needed to post it ASAP! Hard to believe but here it is the final chapter. Don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

Benny's Baby

Epilogue: Two Years Later…

Benny took one last look around the almost empty room and let out a depressed sigh. It was hard to believe that a few days ago it had been filled with all of his things, and now it was just a hollow shell of the place he called home. His Grandma walked in, took in the room and nodded her head in approval.

"I can't believe you're going away for college," whispered Evelyn as she paced around with tears in her eyes. "For the first time in more than twenty years I'm going to be alone in this house."

"Don't worry, Erica and I will visit," said Benny with a smile as he picked up one of the last boxes. "Just because I'm moving in with her doesn't mean I won't stop by every now and then."

"You better, and if you treat me like your father does and come by once every few years I will make sure everything you ever eat tastes like old bananas. And make sure Ethan comes by once in a while too, I expect to see you at least twice a month."

Benny smiled sadly. "You know it's going to be harder for E to visit. He's going to study abroad, remember? I think he's heading to Europe or something in that area."

"Europe? What is there for him in Europe? He's a family right here in Whitechapel."

"Well there's the possibility of a cure, but more importantly a sexy little vampire named Sarah."

"The things you do for the people you care about."

_"To make you forget, to take away the pain from everyone. This was the only way to fix everything."_

Benny looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

"I said the things you do for the people you love, now help me move the last of these things up to the attic."

"You know you can just magic it up there."

"I know," said Evelyn with a sad smile. "But this way I get to spend a few more minutes with my grandson before he goes away."

He gave her his signature grin and picked up both of the boxes. "I don't leave until tomorrow, tonight however is my two year anniversary with Erica. I still can't believe this is going to be one of the last nights I spend in this room, in this house, heck even in Whitechapel."

"It's all a part of growing up. You know what; maybe it's time I got to relax. After all I've done more work raising you and your father than I've ever been given credit for."

"I know, I know," said Benny as he made his way up to the attic. He placed the boxes in the corner before stretching his back. "It's been forever since I've been up here. E and I used to play up here all the time, I remember one time when it… was… raining…."

_"I forgot how creepy this place could be, why is it so cold up here?"_

He kneeled down and wiped the dust off one of the other boxes that had been set up here. It read 'Benny's Baby Stuff'.

"Why do we even keep these things?"

"In case one day you decide to have children of your own," said Evelyn as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"First of all there's no way any of these things can still be good it's been like eighteen years, and second you know Erica can't have kids."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't adopt."

"Why are we even talking about this?" asked Benny as he opened the box and shuffled through the contents. "There's no guarantee Erica and I will even get married, I mean we're both still young. She's twenty and I'm only eighteen. I'm a Spellmaster and she's a vampire."

"I see the way you look at her, and that look in your eyes tells me this isn't just some teenage fling. It's actual love."

Benny turned red and waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the subject. "Let's take it one step at a time, how about I get out of college first then we can talk about having kids and my future."

"All I want is just one grandkid," said Evelyn as she headed back down the stairs. "Just one!"

Benny rolled his eyes and continued to rummage through the box. He found several of his old things, and examined each item carefully. Could they really have been his? They all looked so new….

"_We used some charms on my old baby stuff, its good as new."_

He shook his head again, what was with these weird thoughts lately? He found his old stuffed rabbit and turned it over in his hands, it looked brand new, how was that possible? Its head had been torn off years ago. He noticed an envelope attached it and pulled it free.

"_One day you'll understand, one day I'll be able to make things right."_

He was about to open it when Ethan's text tone went off, he picked it up and then silently cursed. How could he forget about driving Ethan to the airport? He ran down the hall and called out to his Grandma.

"I'm driving Ethan to the airport, then going out with Erica. I'll be home sometime later tonight."

Evelyn watched him run next door and help Ethan load his luggage into the car. Her grandson was all grown up.

* * *

Benny turned the steering wheel and felt his heart sink as they pulled to the curb. The entire ride neither Ethan nor him had spoken, they hadn't so much as said a single word. He unlocked the doors, hit his hazard lights and popped open the trunk. He handed the luggage off to his best friend and then gave him one last weary look.

"Thanks," said Ethan as he placed them on a carrier. He stood there awkwardly and then mumbled: "I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Yeah," said Benny as he looked at his friend. "I guess it is."

"This is going to be the first time we've ever been apart since we first met; it's kind of weird knowing things will never be the same."

"_This is a lifelong decision. I mean things will never be the same, ever."_

Benny shook his head and tried to think of anything else he could say. What else was there to say? This was goodbye, and not just for a few days or a week, but possibly forever. He stepped forward and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Good luck," said Benny as he patted him on the back. Ethan nodded and wiped the tears away from his eyes as he took a step back. "Remember if you ever need anything, you're always welcome at our apartment. You don't even have to call."

"Thanks for the offer but you already know I promised Sarah that if I couldn't find a cure then I'd at least stay with her," said Ethan as he held up his hand with the ring on it. "Just be sure to check in on Jane every now and then, her working with Rory and Della on making Whitechapel more human and vampire friendly worries me."

"If I'm in town I will, but my Grandma will be here to keep things functioning," he stopped and looked up at the sky. "This is the first time Whitechapel will be without us."

"If Jane turns out to be half the Spellmaster you are then things can only get better."

"Goodbye brother," whispered Benny as he began to cry.

"Goodbye brother," whispered Ethan as tears rolled down his cheeks.

They shared one last hug before heading their separate ways. Ethan disappeared into the airport and Benny got back into the car doing his best to stop crying. This was all a part of growing up right?

* * *

By the time Benny arrived at the Whitechapel Gardens he had composed himself and was ready for what was perhaps the most important event of the night- his two year anniversary date with Erica. He checked his watch and sighed in relief, he was right on time. He parked his car and smiled when he caught sight of Erica standing in front of the fountain her back to him. The setting sun gave everything an unearthly almost impossible feel, and combined with the unique lighting system of the park, he blushed as he thought of the romance that had happened on their first date here to years ago.

She turned and when she caught sight of him a smile spread across her face. He felt himself turn even redder, forget her vampire powers she could melt him with just a grin. Benny wrapped his arms around her and picked up her up. She laughed as the two of them spun around.

"I missed you," said Erica as she gave him a kiss. "You got taller, and stronger. When did all this happen?"

"You only visit once every other month," said Benny as he held her close. He gave her a sly smile. "A lot can happen in between those visits. You have no idea how glad I am we're moving in together, I need more of you in my life."

"I heard you dropped Ethan off at the airport," she noticed him flinch. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"It was hard when I said goodbye to Sarah when she left, I just want you if you want to talk about I'm here. Did you let him know that if he ever needs a place to stay he's welcome to our apartment?"

"I did, it's crazy how much things are changing in our life right now."

_"-is the most important thing in my life right now."_

Erica looked confused for a moment. "Did you say something else?"

"No… but I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, as he did the envelope from before toppled to the ground. "Oops, guess I forgot about that."

She picked it up before he could. "What is it?"

"I don't know it was a letter attached to my old toy, I completely forgot that I even had it. I guess with saying goodbye to Ethan and meeting up with you it slipped my mind."

"Why don't you open it?" asked Erica. "I kind of want to know what it says."

Benny shrugged and slid the mystery item into his pocket. He took the envelope from her hands, and slowly began to open it. Erica pushed him playfully and he pulled the note free. He stopped suddenly afraid of what it said.

"_One day you'll understand, one day I'll be able to make things right."_

"Stop being all dramatic and read it," whispered Erica as she tried to take the note from him.

He shook his head trying to clear the strange thoughts away and began to read aloud:

_Dear Future Benny,_

_If you're reading this, then the odds are it's been a few years since 'it' happened. You don't know what 'it' is, and that's the entire reason I wrote you this letter. In tenth grade you created a child by the name of Eric (named after his mom, Erica, of course) and he was the greatest thing that ever happened to you. He helped bring us and Erica close together, but at the same time his creation caused so many problems. His DNA structure was filled with flaws because of Erica's vampirism, and he was draining the life force from me. We tried to fix it but it made things worse, and you had to make the impossible decision: his life or ours. It caused everyone so much pain, Sarah refused to get together with Ethan, Della and Rory broke up, and Erica…. I can't even tell you what happened with Erica._

_There was only one thing I could do to make things right, and that was to erase everyone's memories. I hope that if you're reading this then everyone is better for what we did._

_But that's why I wrote this, to tell you there has to be a way to bring Eric back. He faded from existence, but that doesn't mean he's lost forever. I know in the back of your mind you remember his laugh, the smile on his face, his curly blonde hair, and those bright blue eyes of his. That's why I'm writing you this letter. I've found a loop-hole. Eric can't exist because he was sapping away at our life energy along with the unborn child, and when we severed the connection both faded from existence. But that's where things can change, that's where we can fix our mistakes._

_But before I say anything else there's reason I had to remove the memories, I needed to give us time, all of us including our friends to realize how important they are to one another. At the time we weren't ready to be a dad, but if you're reading this then hopefully more than a few years have passed, hopefully we'll be ready to try again. It's time to lift the spell; it's time to finally set things right. _

_Now I only have one thing to say:_

_Bring back our son. _

_Bring back Eric Weir._

It was as if something had clicked, Benny looked up as the memories came rushing back to him. It took a moment for him to register what happened and when he did he felt his hands begin to shake. Tapped to the bottom of the note were a few strands of blonde hair, Eric's hair…. He stared at Erica hardly breathing, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"Eric Weir," said Erica aloud. "I remember now…." Then she glared at him. "How could you erase my memories without my permission?"

She began to smack his arm and Benny backed away from her doing his best not to laugh. "Erica stop, stop, can I at least explain myself?"

"You knew you could bring Eric back and you chose to erase him from our memories, what is wrong with you?"

"At the time I couldn't tell you, there were so many things happening. I figured if we forgot about and gave each other time to experience our feelings then maybe one day when we were ready to be a family, to be together, and then when we were ready I could bring him back. That's why I wrote this letter, it was the failsafe for the spell."

She slapped him. "That's for erasing my memories." Then before he could respond she pulled him into a kiss. "And that's for everything else."

"We can be a family again," whispered Benny as he thought over everything that just transpired. He snapped his fingers and pulled something out of his pocket. "Before I forget I got you something."

It was a necklace infused with a bright blue gem. "When you wear it, whisper the words: memento maximus, and it'll show you the memory you cherish most with the person you're with."

He motioned for her to turn and carefully put it around her neck. He smiled when she whispered: "Memento maximus."

The gem began to glow, what appeared wasn't their first official date at the gardens, it wasn't their 'incident' at the hospital, in fact it wasn't even from the past two years they were together. It was a memory they had just recovered.

_"So this is my son," said Erica as she held Eric gently in her arms. She had taken care of babies for her entire babysitting career, and here she was suddenly scared beyond all belief. "This is my son I was never going to have."_

_Tears began to well up in her eyes; Benny noticed and felt tears well up in his as well. He scooted closer to her on the sofa, and looked at the infant in her arms._

_"Yeah," he whispered. "This is our son_."

"We can bring him back?" asked Erica as she felt tears stream down her cheek. She ran her finger over the gem wishing she could hold her son again.

"Yeah," whispered Benny as he held her tight. He felt tears well up in his own eyes as he stared down at the necklace. "When we're ready, we can bring him back."

They spent the rest of the night sitting on a bench underneath the starry night sky watching the same memory repeat over and over. One day Eric would be back in their lives, one day they would be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, of this Benny was absolutely sure. But like his note said, it would take time to get there, and when they finally did he was going to make sure they didn't make the same mistakes as before. This time he would be ready, this time he was going to be the best father possible. He squeezed Erica's hand and saw the same determination in her eyes.

"What do we do now?" asked Erica as she looked from the necklace to him. "What happens next?"

"We enjoy each other for the next few years," said Benny as he slid his arm around her shoulder. He held her close and smiled as she lay against him. "Because if Eric is anything like us, then we're going to have a seriously long road ahead of us."

The two of them shared a laugh, they could finally be a family.

The End

* * *

A/N: There you have it! The conclusion to Benny's Baby, I might come back and tidy up the story, fix some errors I made with a few chapters but for the most part this is it. Thank you to all those who left a review, and offered feedback on my story it was very appreciated.

As for my future on this sight, I feel as though I'm done for now. I just don't feel it anymore. I'm going to try and finish 'A Tale of Two Brothers', but I don't know if I can do the story justice anymore. I just feel as though the spark for writing right now is gone, and I do have a few other things I need to work on. So as of now, consider this my farewell. It was fun writing for you while it lasted but there's a whole world out there waiting to be explored.

Take care,

-Takarifan101


End file.
